Sad Love Song
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Ellos se conocieron bajo el nublado cielo y el frío viento de otoño y en sus corazones desearon estar siempre juntos, pero el destino tenía otros planes para ellos dos, simplemente irían por caminos opuestos ¿Podrán continuar aún si su amor ya no es más ciego?... AU y OOC x donde lo miren XD... CAP15: No digas su nombre... esa obstinación será tu perdición...
1. Un Mundo a Oscuras

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG **

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**1. Mundo a Oscuras**_

"_¿Qué sentido tiene si no puedes saber lo que hay frente a ti?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Buscó a tientas un lugar donde apoyarse y cerró los ojos. Aquella tarde estaba anormalmente silenciosa y eso aturdía sus sentidos. Frotó sus manos tratando de calentarse, repentinamente sintió un frío viento golpearle el rostro. "Tal vez esa sea la razón de tanto silencio", pensó mientras trataba de recordar en que momento se desvió del camino.

Después de cavilar por varios minutos, llegó a una simple conclusión: Estaba perdida. "Inaudito", llevaba casi 8 años recorriendo las mismas oscuras calles y por alguna especie de maldición, cada cierto tiempo volvía a suceder y se perdía.

- "Maldición" – Susurró.

- "¿Perdón?" – Oyó una voz que estaba casi segura, provenía de alguien que se encontraba a su izquierda.

- "¿Quién eres?" – Dijo sin inmutarse - "Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz".

- "Ehm" – Llevando ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa, algo nervioso – "Es que soy nuevo aquí y creo que me perdí".

Se hizo un breve silencio. El viento sopló más fuerte removiendo las pocas hojas de un viejo árbol que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle. El recién llegado se dio tiempo de echar un vistazo a la esquiva niña: era de pequeña estatura, rostro salpicado de pecas enmarcado por rubios cabellos sujetos en dos coletas con gastados lazos rojos y sus ojos… bueno, ahora que lo consideraba ella tenía los ojos cerrados desde que la observó antes de animarse a hablarle.

- "Disculpa" – Se acercó mas a la niña – "¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar el camino a casa?"

- "Tonto".

El niño parpadeó. Lo había oído claramente, ella acababa de llamarle tonto. Deshizo la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "Si no vas a ayudarme solo deberías decirlo, no era necesario que me insultaras" – Le dijo él, claramente resentido, mientras cobijaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Se regañó asimismo por no haberse colocado un suéter más grueso antes de salir de casa – "Oye" – Volvió a insitir.

- "Déjame en paz" – Respondió la niña, y antes que el niño pudiera hacer o decir algo, caminó hacia delante dispuesta a cruzar la calle. No avanzó ni tres pasos cuando oyó el sonido del motor de un vehículo acercándose raudamente y sintió claramente como algo tiraba de su brazo, haciéndola volver hacia la acera. El ruido del motor se hizo más fuerte y luego se alejó tan rápido como apareció.

- "¡Estás loca! ¡Por poco haces que te atropelle ese coche!" – El niño empezó a sacudirla por los hombros – "¿Acaso no te enseñaron a mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle?" – Al notar que ella permanecía allí, impasible, como una muñeca de trapo, con los ojos cerrados – "¡Qué pasa contigo, al menos mírame cuando te hablo!"

- "¡Qué sentido tiene si no puedo saber quien esta frente a mí!" – Gritó ella, apartando los brazos que sujetaban sus hombros y levantando los párpados, dejándole ver a su salvador sus ambarinos y vacuos ojos.

El muchacho no estaba seguro si fue por el frío que a cada minuto se acentuaba o por el reciente descubrimiento, pero un repentino escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Intentó decir algo pero en dos ocasiones se vio abriendo y cerrando la boca al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La oyó suspirar y darse la vuelta.

- "Tenías razón" – Dijo avergonzado – "Soy un tonto… ¿Estás bien?"

- "S-si…" – Respondió confundida.

- "Que alivio" – La sonrisa le regresaba al rostro – "Mi nombre es Shinji Hirako".

La niña dudó un poco antes de decirle su nombre.

- Sarugaki Hiyori.

Si ella hubiera podido, habría notado el brillo en la mirada del muchacho y su sonrisa de satisfacción.

- "Y dime algo, Hiyori, ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?"

La niña frunció el ceño. Pero pensó una respuesta muy coherente.

- "Pues, estamos en el Distrito de Higashiyama, Shinji-tonto".

Shinji se echó a reír, por varios segundos, tal vez un minuto o dos.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Preguntó Hiyori, con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

- "Nada… Es solo que por un momento creí que los estábamos perdidos".

Hiyori bufó.

- "Shinji, eres raro".

- "Y tu eres linda, como tu nombre, Hiyori".

Hiyori sintió sus mejillas arder. Se giró y empezó a caminar tocando el muro sutilmente con una de sus manos.

- "¡Espera!" – Shinji empezó a seguirla – "¿A dónde vas?"

- "A cualquier lugar, lejos de ti, tonto" – Hiyori intentaba inútilmente de deshacerse de Shinji, que no dejaba de seguirla.

- "No puedes dejarme, ¿Acaso olvidaste que estoy perdido?"

- "Y yo ciega, no creo que puede serte de ayuda" – Dijo ella, resignada. De pronto sintió una mano tomando la suya.

- "No te preocupes, yo seré tus ojos hasta que encontremos el camino a casa, ¿Qué dices?"

Hiyori se quedó sin palabras. Todo aquello era tan extraño y repentino. Shinji lo notó y antes de permitir que ella se sintiera incómoda, tiró de su mano y empezó a caminar.

- "Por allá hay un restaurante de ramen y dos casas a un lado se ve una barbería"

- "Shinji, ¿En donde vives?" – Dejándose llevar por el muchacho.

- "En Kabuki, un barrio cerca del río Kamo, al menos eso me dijo mi madre cuando salí esta mañana"

- "Bien, entonces debemos doblar al llegar a la esquina, donde se encuentra la barbería"

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó Shinji, intrigado.

- "Por que… yo también vivo en el barrio Kabuki"

- "Genial" – Susurró Shinji – "Entonces busquemos juntos el camino a casa".

Hubo un marcado cambio en el tono de voz de Shinji que no pasó desapercibido para Hiyori, le dio la impresión que él parecía… feliz.

Y así, bajo el nublado y frío cielo de otoño, un muchacho de 12 años y una niña de 9 caminaron de la mano por las calles de Higashiyama-ku.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Corto, pero **__**es solo el principio. Con mucho cariño para Abarai Ebril, Tsuki-chan y Aris Black.**_

_**18 de Julio de 2010**_

_**Maryeli**_

_**:)**_


	2. Tan cálidos como el sol

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**2.**__** Cálidos como el sol **_

"_¿Colores… qué es eso?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Comenzaba a amanecer y ella acababa de regresar a casa… o por los menos así solía llamarle. Cruzó el patio con paso lento, abrió la puerta y entró con sigilo, evitando despertar a la niña que dormía plácidamente sobre un gastado futón, "Si tan solo ella no fuera…" el sonido de un despertador la sacó de sus pensamientos, y vio como una pequeña mano surgía de entre las cobijas para apagarlo. Retrocedió un par de pasos.

- "Tía, ¿Eres tú?" – Preguntó la niña, sentándose.

- "Si" – Respondió la mujer – "Estaba por ir a prepararte el desayuno, así que apresúrate Hiyori o harás que tu amigo llegue tarde a la escuela otra vez".

La niña susurró un "Si" y empezó a desplazarse por la habitación. La mujer la observaba de reojo mientras encendía la pequeña hornilla y calentaba la sobras de la sopa de miso del día anterior. "Se mueve con tanta seguridad" – pensó al verla abrir la puerta y salir al patio para lavarse la cara – "que cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que es una niña normal". Sirvió algo se sopa en dos cuencos y los acomodó junto a los de arroz y té en el chabudai. No fue necesario llamar a Hiyori, ella ya estaba sentándose para desayunar.

- "Tía" – Tomando los palillos y tanteando el cuenco de arroz – "¿No te cansas de trabajar en ese lugar todas las noches?"

La mujer de cabellos marrón suspiró.

- "Hiyori, ¿Eres feliz?"

La niña guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

- "No lo sé, pero me gusta estar aquí contigo y también con Shinji"

- "¡Así que hablando mal de mi!" – Se oyó una voz y a través de la puerta entreabierta se pudo observar al aludido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Buenos días, Kirio-san"

- "Buenos días, Shinji-kun" – Kirio le devolvió el saludo – "¿Quieres un poco de miso?"

- "Me encantaría…"

Se oyó el sonido de los palillos que Hiyori dejó sobre la mesa sin mucho cuidado. Ella tomó el pequeño bolso que estaba apoyado sobre una pared cercana y caminó hacia la puerta.

- "Tía, ya me voy".

- "Vayan con cuidado" – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Kirio mientras observaba a los niños cruzar el patio y el portón para luego alejarse, al parecer discutiendo por algo. Tal vez Hiyori tenía razón, no eran precisamente felices, pero se sentían bien la una al lado de la otra, y ese muchacho, Shinji, realmente era un buen chico, lástima que fuera casi tan pobre como ellas.

- "Buenos días, Kirio-san" – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Buenos días, Hachi" – Sonriéndole a la niña que Hachi llevaba de la mano – "Hola, Mashiro-chan"

- "Hola… ¿Ya se fue Hiyori?" – preguntó Mashiro.

- Si, Shinji-kun vino por ella hace un rato.

Mashiro hizo un puchero, seguramente extrañaba pasar el tiempo con Hiyori, pues desde que Shinji apareció por el barrio era él con quien Hiyori gastaba casi todo el tiempo que tenía. Hachi se despidió de Kirio y llevó a Mashiro a la escuela.

Por el camino, dos niños rubios discutían.

- "Yo quería un poco de sopa de miso"

- "Si te hubieras puesto a comer seguro volvías a llegar tarde a la escuela"

- "Claro que no, hoy salí de casa más temprano" – Dijo Shinji, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

- "Mentiroso" – Alegó Hiyori, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una simple cola de caballo – "El despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre"

Shinji emitió un bufido. Cada día se convencía que era difícil ganarle a la niña en una simple riña. Levantó la mirada y notó que la luz del semáforo había cambiado de color. Estaban tan concentrados en la querella que no se había percatado que habían llegado a la avenida. Se apresuró a sujetar a Hiyori por el brazo.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Estamos en la avenida, tenemos que esperar al cambio del semáforo para cruzar".

Hiyori se concentró un momento y pudo percibir el sonido del motor de los vehículos acercarse y alejarse. Antes de conocer a Shinji, si quería cruzar tenía que esperar a que se estableciera un relativo silencio y aún ese método solía fallar en ocasiones, por lo que evitaba acercarse a la avenida.

- "Bien, ya podemos cruzar" – Y antes de que Hiyori replicara, Shinji le tomó de la mano y cruzaron – "¿Despertaste tarde hoy?" – Le preguntó cuando llegaron al otro lado de la acera.

- "No" – Esperando que Shinji soltara su mano para continuar caminando, algo que no pasó – "¿Por qué?"

- "No llevas tus coletas" – Sintiendo como Hiyori oprimía un poco su mano – "¿Pasó algo de lo que debería enterarme?"

- "Pues… se rompió uno de mis listones, además no quería molestar a mi tía con algo tan tonto, ahora puedo peinarme yo sola" – Fingiendo una sonrisa.

- "Quien fue esta vez" – Supo que ella mentía gracias al fugaz instante en que oprimió su mano.

- "Te dije que se rompió y ya" – El tono en la voz de Hiyori cambió un poco.

Shinji permaneció unos minutos en silencio y finalmente suspiró.

- "Bien, entonces te compraré otros" – Arrastrando a Hiyori a una tienda cercana – "Disculpe, ¿Tiene cintas para el pelo? Si fueran rojas sería mejor" – Preguntó al tendero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- "Si" – Sacando dos listones rojos de una cajita de una de las vitrinas – "Son 10 yenes".

- "Shinji… no"

- "Aquí tiene" – Recogiendo los listones – "Gracias".

- "¡Shinji!" – Hiyori intentó evitar que el comprara los listones, pero fue en vano, ya estaban otra vez caminando por la calle. Ella dejó de caminar obligándolo a detenerse – "Shinji, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Shinji rió. Hiyori ahora estaba más confundida.

- "Dile a Kirio-san que te peina las coletas" – Guardando los listones en uno de los bosillos del bolso que llevaba Hiyori – "Sabes, te ves más linda cuando llevas coletas".

Hiyori volvió a sentir que sus mejillas ardían… odiaba esa sensación, era tan… desagradable y agradable al mismo tiempo, aún no encontraba la palabra precisa para describirla, pero Shinji tenía la habilidad de provocarla bastante seguido.

- "Tonto" – Golpeándolo con su bolso, esa era otras de las cosas que sucedía cuando estaba con Shinji, siempre le acertaba cuando le pegaba con el bolso.

- "Oye, eso duele" – Protestó Shinji.

- "¿En serio? No me di cuenta" – Dijo Hiyori mientras se alejaba. Ella supo por las voces que había llegado. Pero no dio más de cuatro pasos cuando se detuvo en seco – "Shinji, ¿Por qué compraste los lazos rojos?"

- "Por qué el rojo es uno de mis colores favoritos".

- "Colores… ¿Qué es eso?" – Hiyori ya había oído a otras personas hablar de eso llamado "colores" pero ella había preferido no darle importancia hasta ese momento.

- "Te diré cuando regrese por ti, por la tarde" – Fue lo último que le dijo Shinji.

Hiyori entró en la escuela para personas con habilidades diferentes, había dejado de ir porque a su tía le costaba mucho llevarla y traerla, considerando que trabaja cantando en un club por las noches y llegaba muy cansada en las mañanas. Ella había intentado ir sola algunas veces pero la avenida y "algo" se habían convertido en un gran obstáculo… hasta que Shinji apareció y se ofreció a acompañarla, después de todo le quedaba de camino a su escuela y el vivía a dos calles de su casa.

Shinji siguió su camino hacia la escuela, algo molesto, una de las razones por la cual tomaba de la mano a Hiyori era porque eso le permitía percibir las emociones de la niña y también si ella le mentía… y eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido, ella le había mentido, y la razón era más que obvia, y el arreglaría el problema.

En el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse se había formado un fuerte vínculo entre los dos, algo inexplicable que permitía saber si algo le había sucedido al otro. Por eso, cuando Shinji vino a recogerla supo de inmediato que algo estaba pasando. Su voz, se oía diferente.

- "Shinji, ¿Qué hiciste?" – Caminando a su lado, sujetando una de las mangas de su camisa como habitualmente lo hacía para no perderse.

- "Nada" – Tosiendo un poco – "Parece que pesqué un resfriado".

Hiyori estaba segura que él no tosía por un simple resfriado.

- "Shinji… tú…" – Notando que caminaban más lento de lo habitual.

- "Es verdad, te dije en la mañana que te explicaría que eran los colores"

- "Shin-ji"

- "Los colores son… el resultado de la luz sobre nuestros ojos, pueden ser rojo, amarillo, azul... bueno creo que esa no fue la mejor explicación, pero, sujétate fuerte, estamos por cruzar la avenida"

Hiyori obedeció, pero cada vez era más evidente lo que había sucedido. Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la calle, Shinji se detuvo para recargarse sobre una pared.

- "Cómo te decía, los colores son…"

- "¡Por qué! ¡Por qué te haces daño por mi culpa!" – Le interrumpió Hiyori, irónicamente fruncía el entrecejo luchando por contener la traviesa lágrima que empezaba a deslizarse por su mejilla.

- "Estoy bien" – Secando la lágrima con una de sus manos – "Simplemente les dejé claro que dejaran de molestarte".

- "¡Tonto! ¡Nadie te pidió que hiciera nada! ¡Mil veces tonto!"

- "Tú eres la tonta, porque no confías en mi" – deslizándose hasta el suelo – "Eso es lo único que quiero, que confíes un poco mas en mí"

- "Shinji, ¿Estás bien?" – Tanteando el muro con las manos hasta dar con la cabeza del muchacho.

- "Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo quiero descansar un poco" – Tirando suavemente de una de las muñecas de Hiyori – "Ven, siéntate un momento".

Hiyori obedeció. Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro sin parar apenas y se fijaban en ellos. Solo algunos notaron al muchacho con moretones en la cara y un ojo morado sentado en la acerca con una niña rubia de mirada perdida.

- "Cuando cierro mis ojos veo todo oscuro" – cruzando los brazos – "Creo que eso es lo que perciben tus ojos, y a esa oscuridad le decimos color negro" – Observando que tenía toda la atención de la niña – "Ahora intenta imaginar lo opuesto a esa oscuridad, ese sería el color blanco. Y si colocas el color negro en un extremo y el blanco en otro entre ellos se formarán una serie de colores".

Hiyori se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos.

- "Entonces a las personas les gustan los colores… ¿Verdad?"

- "Así es. Las personas gustan de los colores que van bien con su color de cabello, o su piel o su personalidad o con sus ojos".

- "Shinji… ¿De que color son tus ojos?"

A Shinji le extrañó un poco la pregunta.

- "Pues… son grises, creo". – Respirando hondo y sintiendo aún algo de dolor por los golpes recibidos – "El gris es un poco más claro que el negro. Una mezcla entre negro y blanco".

- "Huh" – Hiyori dudó un momento antes de preguntar – "Y… ¿De qué color son mis ojos?"

Shinji sonrió. Así que eso era. El día en que encontró a Hiyori por primera vez y la acompañó hasta su casa hacía frío, el invierno empezaba, y Kirio le preguntó, mientras le alcanzaba una taza de chocolate caliente si no tenía frío y él respondió que no, porque había encontrado dos hermosos y cálidos soles…

- "Hiyori, tus ojos son dorados, y tan cálidos como el sol" – Poniéndose de pie – "Vamos, es hora de volver a casa".

Y si en aquel lugar las personas continuaban caminando de un lugar a otro, con prisa y sin fijarse en los detalles, Shinji trató de fotografiar en su mente la fugaz sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hiyori… pues no muy seguido podía verla sonreír de una forma distinta y él se había propuesta hacerla sonreír siempre, porque si ella era feliz, él también lo sería.

- "Shinji, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

- "Aún falta un mes" – Saliendo de sus pensamientos – "¿Por?"

- "Porque…" – Sonriendo, como nunca antes – "Te tejeré una bufanda, y será gris, como tus ojos".

Ahora era Shinji quién se quedó sin palabras. Así que era eso.

- "Me pregunto que habrá preparado mi tía para el almuerzo"

- "Ojalá y sea ramen"

- "Ojalá y sea cualquier cosa menos ramen" – Lo contradijo Hiyori.

- "¡Oye! Por qué dices eso" – Protestó Shinji.

- "Por que la última vez te comiste todo y me casi me quedé sin cena"

- "No es cierto"

- "Mentiroso" – Golpeándolo con su bolso y recordando que él estaba herido al oírlo quejarse de dolor – "L-o siento… ¿Te lastimé?"

- "Si" – Fingiendo más dolor del que tenía – "Necesito… necesito…" – Luchando por no echarse a reír al ver la cara de preocupación de Hiyori – "Necesito… ¡Mucho ramen!"

- "¡Shinji!" – Percatándose de la mentira – "Eres un… ¡Hey, no huyas!"

Y esa tarde, en la entrada del barrio Kabuki, un muchacho de 12 años huía de las garras de una enfadada niña de 9 años, aunque solo fuera a modo de juego, pues para el muchacho, la niña era lo más valioso que tenía, pues ella, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir en un mundo tan injusto y vacío a veces.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ohayo! Y Felices Fiestas Patrias para los lectores peruanos (que son pocos XD… pero son :)**

**I be the princess**… Gracias por la review (levanta la autoestima saber que aún te leen snif snif) y según mis calculos, el capi lacrimógeno y más triste de esta saga sale a fines de agosto… tal vez para mi cumple… TITE PORQUEEEE!

**Chidori Sagara**… KYA! FMP! Ejem ejem… lapsus XD (pero en verdad me encantó ese anime… aún espero la conti) No te preocupes, Hiyori no será ciega todo el fic… solo por unos… mmm… ¿5 capis?

**Aki no Sora**… Etooo… creo que te confundí con la edad, Hiyori es la de 9 años y Shinji el de 12 XD (tomando nota: cuidar la redacción) Gracias por la review y este fic es medio shoujo (bueh, tal vez muy shoujo)

**Haruki Yuko**… I too love Shiyori! Y aunque este fic pinta para ser corto no será solo Shiyori… esperen sorpresas más adelante XD

Tsuki-chan… ¿Creiste que no sabría que fuiste tu? Ps no XD… por cierto eso del odio jarocho se ha peruvianizado XD… lo oí en una serie local llamada... se me olvidó XD… see you y suerte con el fansub!

**Deseccatedheart**… Hi! Pues con respecto a los fics ShiYoristas… es cierto, y me alegra que cada día este par conquiste más corazones XD… con respecto al fic, pues Hiyori es ciega de nacimiento, pero no te creas que va a ser ciega todo el fic, y va a ver mas de una sorpresita jijijiji

**Wuakayaka**… ¿Cómo que no has leído un AU de la pareja antes? ¿Y MOOHD? Osea, no eran protas pero estaban desde la tercera temporada hasta el final XD… con respecto a tu "esposo"… que Hiyo no se entere o sino te rebana con Kubikiri Orochi XD kisses ;)

**Y nada mas… cuidense, y nos vemos en otros 10 días (tal vez antes para los seguidores del ByaSoi… se estrena "Under a sky of Cherry Blossoms" este finde XD)**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**PD: ¿Quién creen que podría hacer de mamá de Shinji? ¿Retsu Unohana o Harribel? Se aceptan propuestas :)**

**:P**


	3. Mi Música para Ti

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**3. **__**Mi música para ti**_

"_Deja que tus manos reflejen lo que hay en tu corazón"_

Con cariño para Shinji-Hiyori-Fan

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "Hiyori, ¿Te gusta la música?" – Preguntó Shinji, una fría mañana de Noviembre mientras caminaban de regreso de la escuela. Shinji marchaba muy animado, cubierto por un abrigo azul y en su cuello, una bufanda gris hecha a mano.

- "Hmmm" – Hiyori dudó un poco. No es que desconociera el tema, no por nada su tía Hikifune era cantante en un bar, sino que a veces la música puede traer consigo remembranzas tristes, como una lejana y dulce voz que a veces oía en sus sueños entonando una canción… ya que ella nunca pudo ver el rostro de su madre, su dulce voz era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella – "Digamos que un poco" – Dijo finalmente.

- "Pues" – Ahora Shinji era quien dudaba. No estaba seguro de decirle que su madre estaba molesta por sus constantes peleas con otros muchachos del barrio (algo que solía hacer para proteger a Hiyori)y que solo por eso había tomado una decisión… así que resolvió no contarle esa parte – "Cuando mi madre y yo vivíamos con mi abuelo en Tokyo, antes que el muriera y nos mudáramos aquí, había una vecina que enseñaba a tocar el piano, al principio mi madre se opuso porque ella decía que la música era una pérdida de tiempo y que las clases eran caras, pero al final mi abuelo la convenció y aunque no lo creas, mi maestra solía decir que tenía mucho talento" – Infló el pecho de orgullo al decir esto último, un viento repentino y pasajero balanceó graciosamente las hilachas que adornaban su bufanda – "Y como llevamos más de medio año viviendo aquí, mi madre cree que sería bueno que retomara las clases de piano, incluso ya averiguó sobre algunos lugares por aquí cerca donde dan clases".

Hiyori no necesitaba ver para saber que Shinji había omitido una parte. Era un hecho que a la madre de Shinji le desagradaba, y que seguramente hacía eso para mantenerlo al menos unas horas lejos de ella.

- "¿En serio?" – Tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- "Si" – Shinji caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por el frío y no se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de la niña – "Hay una academia que no es muy cara al otro lado del río, cruzando el puente, iré a esa".

Hiyori permaneció en silencio, conteniendo su deseo de morderse el labio inferior y decirle a Shinji lo que pensaba. Él creyó que el silencio era porque estaban a punto de cruzar la avenida, Hiyori le había comentado que estaba intentando aprender a cruzarla sola y para ello necesitaba concentrarse y agudizar su sentido del oído, así que él decidió no decir nada hasta que hubieran cruzado.

- "Me alegro por ti" – Comentó Hiyori cuando llegaron al otro lado de la acera.

- "No parece" – Finalmente Shinji percibió el cambio en el tono de voz de Hiyori – "Estoy seguro que Mashiro se pondrá feliz cuando se entera que te quedaras en casa por las tardes".

- "Lo dudo, últimamente ella se la pasa molestando al chico nuevo, el tal Kensei" – Hiyori no pudo evitar el tono de reproche en su voz, pero lo que dijo era cierto, desde que Kensei llegó al barrio un mes atrás, Mashiro se le pegaba peor que goma de mascar en el zapato apenas lo veía.

Shinji rió.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Refunfuñó Hiyori.

- "Ahora que lo dices, cuando estábamos en la clase de educación física Kensei dijo algo como que Mashiro era una auténtica pesadilla".

- "Ella estaba algo enojada porque desde que llegaste no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas así que me dijo que el siguiente vecino nuevo que llegara se convertiría en su mejor amigo y lo seguiría a todos lados".

Shinji rió con más ganas.

- "Pobre Kensei, ahora entiendo porque anda con los nervios de punta".

Aunque lo deseara, Hiyori no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cierto era que la risa de Shinji era muy pegajosa.

- "Hiyori" – Se oyó una voz familiar.

- "¿Pasa algo, tía?" – Preguntó Hiyori, era raro que su tía estuviera fuera de casa a esas horas. Shinji inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- "Una de las meseras del bar se reportó enferma así que me llamaron para que ayudara a limpiar el bar antes que sea hora de abrir".

- "Entiendo".

- "Pero no te preocupes, le dije a Hachi que cuidara de ti"

- "No será necesario, Kirio-san" – Intervino Shinji – "Yo pensaba pasar la tarde con Hiyori".

- "Te lo agradezco, Shinji-kun" – Kirio parecía algo molesta – "Pero no creo que a tu madre le agrade mucho la idea, al menos eso me dio a entender el otro día".

A estas alturas todo el vecindario estaba enterado de la intolerancia que existía entre Kirio Hikifune y Harribel Hirako... cada vez que las dos se encontraban terminaban en un airado intercambio de palabras, y la mayoría de vecinos apostaban que algún día terminarían por irse a las manos.

- "Tía, no te preocupes, me quedaré con Mashiro y el señor Hachigen, ve tranquila".

- "Tú también, no salgas sola a la calle, ¿Me lo prometes?"

- "Sí".

Kirio se despidió de Hiyori y Shinji y se marchó. Lo mismo hicieron ellos dos. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa en donde vivía Hiyori.

- "Hasta mañana" – Se despidió Hiyori, con desgano.

- "Nos vemos" – Fue lo único que Shinji alcanzó a decir, pues Hiyori entró a su casa prácticamente corriendo.

Hiyori cerró la puerta de golpe y suspiró. Se recriminaba mentalmente por haberse hecho tan dependiente de Shinji a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, después de todo, así como un día llegó un día se iría. El olor de la comida que su tía dejó servida la distrajo un poco, pero con los últimos sucesos había perdido el apetito y a tientas llegó hasta el futón y se recostó.

Sabía que estaba en algún lugar, al menos lo sentía, nunca había visto el mundo así que para ella estar en oscuridad era algo que no le preocupaba. Pero en medio de esa oscuridad pudo sentir unas brazos acunarla con ternura mientras una voz tarareaba una canción.

- "¡Hiyori!" – Alguien llamó a la puerta. Solo entonces Hiyori regresó a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormida – "¿Hiyori?"

- "Qué quieres" – Rezongó sentándose en el futón, tras reconocer la voz de Shinji.

- "Pues" – Recorriendo la puerta para entrar – "Vine a llevarte conmigo".

La cara que puso Hiyori reflejaba extrañeza total.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Pues" – Sentándose a su lado – "Estaba almorzando en casa cuando me puse a pensar en lo que pasó cuando regresábamos de la escuela, ya sabes, Kirio estará fuera y mi madre me envió a mis clases de piano".

- "¿Y?"

- "Pasé hace un rato por donde Hachi y me dijeron que esta dormido, Mashiro salió a atormentar a Kensei y tú no tienes nada interesante que hacer".

- "¡Eso no es cierto!" – Protestó Hiyori, aunque ciertamente Shinji tenía razón.

- "Así que, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mis clases de piano?" – Ignorando lo último que dijo la niña.

Hiyori se quedó callada un largo rato.

Por las tardes más personas recorrían las calles, esto hacía inevitable que chocaran con algunas mientras se abrían paso hacia su destino. Hiyori nunca había ido más allá de la escuela, así que estaba algo nerviosa y el ruido del cargado tránsito vespertino aturdía sus sentidos.

- "Sujétate fuerte" – Le recordó Shinji al sentir que Hiyori aflojaba el agarre que tenía en su brazo. A medida que se acercaban al puente el bullicio se hacía cada vez más lejano, y una vez que lo cruzaron, todo parecía estar en calma otra vez. Shinji sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo – "Estamos cerca" – Y caminó por un par de calles antes de doblar. En ese momento el viento trajo hacia ellos las dulces notas de un piano.

- "Eso es un piano, ¿Verdad?"

- "Sí" – Shinji caminaba bastante animado – "Llegamos".

Llamó a la puerta, la música se detuvo y al poco rato les atendió una mujer alta de cabellos negros.

- "Buenas tardes, ¿Es Ud. Arisawa-san?" – Le preguntó Shinji.

- "Así es, soy Junko Arisawa, y tu debes ser Shinji-kun" – Viendo con curiosidad a Hiyori – "Tu madre me habló de ti… ¿Ella es?"

- "Es Hiyori, una amiga, le pedí que me acompañara, ella no cree que se tocar el piano, ¿Le molesta?"

- "Claro que no, pasen" – Cruzando por un largo pasillo – "Yo tengo una hija de su misma edad, Tatsuki, claro que ella se dedica a las artes marciales y le aburre el piano" – Abriendo la puerta de entrada a una sala grande con un piano vertical de cola de tres pedales repostado al lado una gran ventana. Shinji se quedó boquiabierto. Su anterior maestra tenía un piano electrónico, el sonido era bueno pero él había oído que los pianos tradicionales suenan diez veces mejor – "¿Qué esperas?" – La señora Arisawa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – "Siéntate y demuéstrale a tu amiga lo que sabes hacer, hay algunas tesituras en el tablero, por si necesitas ayuda".

- "No se preocupe" – Acomodándose frente al piano – "Ya sé que canción voy a tocar".

Hiyori se quedó de pie, la verdad no tenía idea de donde estaba y no sabía si moverse o no del lugar en que Shinji la había dejado… de lo único de lo que estaba segura es que apenas la señora Arisawa le invitó a tocar el piano Shinji soltó su mano y se alejó. Si ella pudiera ver habría visto a Shinji nervioso, respirando profundo antes de acomodar sus manos y empezar a tocar… unas tristes notas llenaron toda la habitación, en medio de su oscuridad Hiyori se sintió invadida por la desolación y no podía creer que fuera él quien tocara de esa forma… "Shinji, acaso tú…"

La música se detuvo repentinamente. Hiyori oyó unos pasos acercarse hacia ella.

- "¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó la señora Arisawa sin entender lo que sucedía. Shinji tomó a Hiyori de la mano y la llevó con él hacia el piano.

- "Lo siento… no quería dejarte ahí" – Se disculpó con ella – "Es solo que al ver el piano no pude evitar recordar a mi abuelo… ¿Hiyori?"

- "Esa canción es muy triste…"

- "Pero es una gran canción, la compuso Song Seung Hun" – Comentó Junko Arisawa, notando al fin que Hiyori era algo… diferente. Se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Junko se disculpó y fue a abrir.

- "Siéntate" – Shinji prácticamente la obligó a sentarse y llevó sus manos hacia el teclado, ella sintió claramente como al tiempo en que sus dedos se hundían levemente el piano emitía sonidos – "No es tan difícil como muchos creen, solo debes presionar las teclas adecuadas".

- "¿Y cómo sé cuáles son las teclas adecuadas?" – Preguntó Hiyori, apenas rozando el teclado con ambas manos, sintiendo que habían teclas más grandes que otras.

- "Solo deja que tus manos reflejen lo que hay en tu corazón" – Shinji presionó tres veces la misma tecla. Hiyori intentó imitar el sonido pero presionó una tecla y el sonido era muy grave, por lo que desplazó su mano más a la izquierda y probó otra vez. Esta vez la tecla emitía un sonido similar a la que tocó Shinji.

Shinji tocó la tecla de al lado dos veces y volvió a tocar una vez la primera tecla. Hiyori lo imitó nuevamente. Aquello empezaba a parecer divertido. Cada vez Shinji aumentaba una nueva nota y Hiyori, en la otra mitad del piano intentaba reproducirla.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que la señora Arisawa contemplaba la escena desde la puerta.

- "Ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo" – Acercándose a ellos – "Tal vez deberías traer a tu amiga más seguido".

Ambos sonrieron. Una hora después la clase de piano terminó. Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidieron apurar el paso. El frío se sintió con más fuerza y Hiyori empezó a sentirse mareada.

- "¿Te sientes bien?" – Shinji empezó a preocuparse al sentir que ella se recargaba sobre él.

- "Creo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo".

La voz de Hiyori se oía débil, normalmente ella le habría que estaba bien y que no molestara o algo parecido, así que se detuvo y tocó su frente con una de sus manos solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Se giró para darle la espalda y se inclinó un poco.

- "Acércate un poco y acomódate en mi espalda, te llevaré car…"

- "¡No!" – Hiyori sintió sus mejillas arder – "Ya te dije que estoy bien".

- "No lo estás. Tonta, tienes fiebre" – Se giró hacia ella y tomó sus manos con las suyas para colocarlas alrededor de su cuello – "Sujétate bien" – Le dijo mientras se enderezaba. Hiyori sintió claramente como sus pies se alejaban del suelo para ser capturados por los brazos de Shinji.

- "¡Bájame!" – Gritó ella, muy nerviosa.

- "Cállate y deja de moverte o nos caeremos" – Shinji luchaba por no perder el equilibrio – "Déjame ayudarte, por favor".

Finalmente Hiyori se quedó quieta y Shinji empezó a abrirse paso entre las personas que al igual que él, intentaban cruzar la gran avenida. Y aunque había muchas cosas que quería decirle a Hiyori tuvo que conformarse con oírla tararear una dulce melodía durante el resto del camino, tal vez ella pensaba que él no lograba oírla o tal vez ella intentaba apaciguar la melancolía de su alma que quedó expuesta en el instante que comenzó a tocar el piano, y entonces él decidió que se convertiría en una gran pianista y algún día le pondría música a aquella melodía y compondría muchas canciones felices para Hiyori.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Pues… ****tenía otra idea para el capitulo de hoy pero apenas me senté ante el teclado mis manos cobraron vida propia (y creo que salió medio OOC… sigh) y también hubo otro motivo para actualizar (nee, lo acepto, estoy con varios días de retraso pero es que tenido otras ocupaciones… digo… ¡También tengo vida!). Aprovecho para agradecer y saludar a:**

**Alessandra08 **(Me tragué un litro de helado… y aún asi la inspiración no volvió hasta tres días después… saludos por donde quiera que estes :)

**Wuakayaka **(Sabrás con quienes pelea Shinji en el siguiente cap… se supone q eso escribiría en este pero se me fue de las manos XD)

**I be the Princess **(Pues el capi mas esperado vera la luz el 24 de Agosto… y por cierto, el cumple de Shinji es el 10 de Mayo y el de Hiyori el 1 de Agosto… ese Tite, porque no publicó esa información antes… sigh)

**Sakura Selene **(Créeme, nadie se puede imaginar lo que va a suceder mas adelante… ;)

**Tsucki-chan **(oie, si no estuviera viva no te escribiria ni publicaria los fics XD otra cosa es que tu andes metido de lleno en tu mangasub y te olvides de FF… mala!)

**Aki no Sora **(Etoo… no es el primer AU en nuestro idioma, porque yo ya he escrito dos AU antes XD… espero que te guste este cap…)

**Shinji-Hiyori-Fan **(OK, me tarde mas de la cuenta, gome!)

**Pues, como ya comente, nadie se imagina el giro que esta por dar esta historia…**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**11 de Agosto del 2010**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**


	4. Estrella Fugaz

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**4**__**. Estrella Fugaz**_

"_Sólo pide un deseo, en tu mente"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "¿Cómo fue que dijiste?" – Preguntó antes de darle otra mordida a su onigiri.

- "Ta-na-ba-ta" – Silabeó – "Se supone que todos escriben deseos en tanzakus y los cuelgan en árboles de bambú, también hay festivales, ferias y fuegos artificiales por la noche".

- "¿Los fuegos artificiales no son esas ruidosas y ensordecedoras explosiones?" – Tanteando en la cesta en busca de mas onigiris.

- "Bueno, si, pero es divertido pasear por las ferias y dejar deseos en los tanzaku" – Dijo Shinji, intentando convencer a Hiyori. Se hizo un largo silencio entre los dos.

Aquella tarde Shinji decidió no ir a sus clases de piano y salir de picnic con Hiyori, últimamente la había visto muy distraída y desanimada y aunque varias veces le había preguntado la razón ella decía que todo estaba bien. Oyó un repentino aleteo. Levantó la mirada y econtró a un pájaro que acababa de levantar vuelo para huir de un gato que saltó de algún lugar. Suspiró. En otras oportunidades, cuando iban al parque, cada vez que oía algún sonido particular Hiyori preguntaba que era, pero ahora lucía indiferente ante todo.

- "Y bien" – Shinji decidió romper el silencio – "¿A qué hora paso por ti?"

- "Aún no he dicho que quiero ir" – Hiyori se puso de pie – "Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes y los fuegos artificiales me ponen torpe".

- "Entonces podemos regresar antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales" – Poniéndose de pie y apresurándose a recoger el cesto – "Te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho".

- "Si tu lo dices".

Hiyori buscó instintivamente el brazo de Shinji y apenas tocando sutilmente la manga de su camisa empezaron a avanzar en silencio de regreso al barrio Kabuki.

Después de dejar a Hiyori en la quinta, Shinji caminó con paso lento rumbo a su casa, a unos metros de la entrada había un gran y frondoso pino, justo cuando pasaba por debajo oyó un "Phsss". Desconcertado, se detuvo y miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie, así que se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando oyó un: "Aquí arriba" susurrado de modo apenas audible. Intrigado levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido.

- "¿Kensei?"

- "Shhh, habla bajo" – Tratando de ver algo a través de las ramas del viejo árbol sin mucho éxito – "¿No está Mashiro cerca?"

Shinji sonrió burlonamente y luego miró alrededor.

- "Solo estamos los dos".

- "Que bueno" – Descendiendo del árbol con mucha destreza – "Hace días que he intentado decirte algo pero por culpa de la quisquillosa de Mashiro no he podido"

- "¿En serio?" – Shinji trataba de contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

- "Shinji" – Kensei puso la cara larga – "Lo que tengo que decirte es serio, tiene que ver con Hiyori y, tu madre".

A Shinji se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- "Kensei, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

- "Hace como dos semanas, tu madre vino a la quinta a buscar a Kirio, pero no la encontró, Hiyori estaba sola sentada en el patio tejiendo algo con palitos, yo estaba escondiéndome de Mashiro detrás de los lavaderos, y sin querer escuché lo que hablaron" – Tomando algo de aire antes de continuar – "Shinji, tu madre le dijo a Hiyori que por su culpa tú no tenías amigos y que ella era una… un estorbo".

Shinji entristeció. Su madre siempre había sido alguien muy exigente pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

- "Gracias por decírmelo, Kensei" – Dijo a modo de despedida.

No supo si Kensei volvió a ocultarse en aquel árbol o si regresó a su casa. Apenas entró en su casa subió a encerrarse en su habitación preguntándose una y otra vez porque después de un año, Hiyori aún no confiaba en él.

Eran cerca de las 6 cuando se escabulló por una ventana y caminó calle abajo, rumbo a la quinta en la que vivía Hiyori. Esperó pacientemente a que Kirio saliera y solo cuando ella dobló dos calles abajo se acercó a la puerta. Como era costumbre estaba entreabierta. Lo primero que vio al cruzar fue a Hiyori, sentada en medio del patio con los ojos cerrados. Intentó acercarse a ella sin hacer el menor ruido.

- "¿Quién es?"

- "Hola" – Dijo, tratando de sonar casual al verse descubierto – "¿Estás lista?"

- "Shinji" – Hiyori se veía muy tranquila – "Kirio me pidió que no saliera así que…"

- "¡KENSEEEEIII!" – Un adolescente peliblanco cruzó el patio corriendo, tratando de huir de una niña peliverde.

- "Mashiro… ¡Ya déjame en paz!" – Usando a Shinji a modo de escudo.

- "Pero dijiste que iríamos juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales" – Haciendo un puchero – "Incluso le pedí a Hachi que me comprara un kimono"

- "¡Yo nunca dije eso!" – Espetó Kensei, con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.

- "Tengo una idea" – Shinji sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras intentaba zafarse de Kensei sin éxito – "¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro?"

- "¡¿QUÉ?" – Exclamaron Hiyori y Kensei al mismo tiempo.

- "¡SIIIIII!" – Mashiro empezó a dar brincos de emoción.

Minutos después el grupo de cuatro marchaba con dirección al río, en donde se encontraba el templo y en cuyo alrededor se habían armado los stands de la feria. Mashiro caminaba colgada del brazo de Kensei, pidiéndole que le comprara esto y aquello mientras él tenía una vena en la frente cada vez más acentuada. Hiyori y Shinji les seguían en silencio.

- "¡Hey, Shinji!" – Kensei le llamó mientras señalaba un stand donde vendían tanzakus. Tan pronto le dio una a Mashiro esta empezó a pensar en voz alta lo que debería escribir y terminó por preguntarle a Hiyori.

- "Piensa bien lo que vas a escribir, se puede cumplir" – Shinji le dijo a Kensei de forma algo dramática.

- "Ella puede ser realmente molesta, pero al menos mi vida no ha vuelto a ser aburrida desde que la conocí" – Respondió Kensei con una media sonrisa – "Además yo ya he escrito mi deseo" – Levantó la tanzaku y Shinji pudo leer en ella la palabra: "Amigos". Luego intentó leer el deseo de Shinji pero él escondió su tanzaku.

- "Lo siento Kensei, pero es un deseo que realmente quiero que se cumpla"

A unos metros de allí Mashiro seguía sin decidir que escribir.

- "Si piensas escribir tantos deseos mejor deberías comprar más tanzakus" – indicó Hiyori algo aburrida.

- "Pero se supone que entre todas las cosas debe haber algo que quieras más" – Mashiro volvió a inflar sus mejillas – "¿Acaso no hay nada que te gustaría pedir?"

- "Pues…" – Hiyori sólo pudo pensar en una cosa en ese momento, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas casi de inmediato – "No" – Mintió.

Mashiro ladeó la cabeza, era imposible que alguien no tuviera nada que pedir, pero tal vez Hiyori no lo dijo porque aún si quisiera pedir algo no podría escribirlo, así que Mashiro tomó el marcador con firmeza y escribió.

Les tomó algo de tiempo encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente oculto para sujetar las tanzakus con sus deseos. Buscaron en los alrededores del templo hasta que dieron con uno cerca de un viejo puente en una de las salientes del río Kamo.

- "¡KENSEIII, tengo hambre!" – Mashiro hizo "ojitos tiernos".

Kensei suspiró. Ya le parecía raro que estuviera callada tanto tiempo.

- "¿Y que quieres que haga?"

- "Quiero dango" – Tirando de una de las mangas de Kensei – "Había un puesto de dango cerca de la entrada del templo… ¡VAMOOOOSSS!"

- "Es-pe-ra" – Luchando inútilmente para evitar ser arrastrado, pues Mashiro en ocasiones podía tener una fuerza sobrenatural, y mirando suplicante a Shinji.

- "Vayan, no se preocupen por nosotros" – Shinji empezó a decirles adiós con la mano. Pasando olímpicamente de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Kensei.

Aquella noche, el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver una multitud de estrellas en todo su esplendor. Seguramente Vega y Altair se verían esa noche. Shinji cerró sus ojos y aguzó los oídos tratando de percibir los sonidos que eran el único mundo que Hiyori conocía. Lo mas cercano eran el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles, el mismo viento que traía las voces de las personas, algunas parecían risas, otras gritos, tal vez de júbilo y…

- "Shinji" – Hiyori rompió el mágico silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

- "¿Si?" – Shinji abrió los ojos para observarla, ella parecía angustiada.

- "¿Eres feliz?"

- "Uhmmm, ahora que lo preguntas…" – Haciendo una larga pausa para aumentar el suspenso – "Cuando llegué a Kyoto estaba triste porque mi abuelo murió, él era como un padre para mí, el padre que nunca conocí y entonces, conocí a la persona más maravillosa del mundo que aún no es capaz de confiar en mi" – Tomando cariñosamente la mano de Hiyori – "Tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, pero mi amiga favorita y mas querida eres tú. Hiyori"

Aún cuando no era capaz de ver, en ese instante Hiyori estaba segura que Shinji estaba sonriendo. Súbitamente sintió que Shinji oprimía levemente la mano que sujetaba la suya.

- "Hiyori pide un deseo"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sólo pide un deseo, en tu mente"

Hiyori no entendió pero cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- "Una estrella fugaz acaba de cruzar el cielo" – Shinji nuevamente contemplaba el cielo – "Si ves pasar una estrella fugaz pide un deseo y se cumplirá, eso solía decir mi abuelo"

- "¿Acaso no hay estrellas fugaces todo el tiempo?" – Preguntó Hiyori, con curiosidad.

- "No, las estrellas fugaces son destellos brillantes que cruzan el cielo en segundos, si quieres ver una puedes pasarte varias noches contemplando el cielo antes de conseguirlo".

- "Entonces tal vez se cumpla mi deseo" – Hiyori esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shinji sonrió. Finalmente Hiyori volvía a ser la misma.

- "¿Que tal si vamos al puesto de dango a buscar a Kensei y Mashiro?"

- "Vamos".

Hiyori no alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Shinji cuando una voz burlona se oyó claramente.

- "Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, una ciega tonta y un idiota con complejo de superhéroe" – Dijo al grupo que lo acompañaba. Todos rieron bulliciosamente.

- "Creo que hoy olvidaron atar tu correa, Grimmy" – Shinji trató de parecer lo más calmado posible.

- "¡Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Y no soy un animal, chico estúpido" – Grimmjow estaba realmente fastidiado. Era de la misma edad de Shinji, pero a diferencia de él, había decidido convertirse en el rebelde del barrio y de la escuela, siempre estaba acompañado por su grupo de amigos y parecían disfrutar atacando a personas indefensas como Hiyori.

- "Parece que la última vez no te pegué lo suficientemente fuerte para acomodar tu cerebro" – suspirando exageradamente para que los demás lo oigan – "Que remedio"

- "Esta vez el que se lleve una paliza serás tu, Hirako" – Grimmjow mencionó el nombre de Shinji con desprecio y tanto él como sus acompañantes adopataron una actitud agresiva.

- "Hiyori, quédate en donde estás" – Fue lo último que Hiyori le oyó decir a Shinji. Lo que siguió después fueron golpes, gritos ahogados y más golpes. Era desesperante. Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar así que no tenía idea de adonde ir o como buscar ayuda. Odiaba quedarse parada allí sin hacer nada, solo escuchando. Oyó que alguien se acercaba a ella corriendo, sintió miedo y retrocedió. Pero su perseguidor era más rápido y sujetó su brazo con brusquedad.

- "¿Acaso no vas a ponerte a llorar, ciega inútil?"

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era Grimmjow. Si él estaba allí, entonces Shinji estaba…

- "¡Shinji!" – Lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas. Y se odió a si misma por ser tan débil. De alguna manera se haría fuerte, era necesario.

- "Suéltala, idiota" – Distinguió claramente la voz de Mashiro que hizo algo para alejar a Grimmjow (ya se imaginan, le pateó en donde más les duele a los chavos XD) – "Hiyori, ¿Estás bien?"

- "Mashiro… Shinji está…"

- "Él está bien, mi Kensei lo está ayudando a darles una paliza a ese grupo de malandrines"

- "Que alivio".

No pasó mucho antes de que Kensei y Shinji les dieran alcance y los cuatro empezaran a correr hasta que llegaron a la zona de stands de la feria.

- "Creo que ya los perdimos" – Kensei miró hacia atrás para asegurarse.

- "Menos mal" – Shinji se oía realmente agotado.

- "Keeeennnseeiii, ¿Por qué no quedaron a darles una paliza?" – Protestó Mashiro.

- "No seas tonta" – Kensei la miró directo a los ojos – "Nosotros podíamos arreglárnosla, pero ustedes podían salir lastimadas, no íbamos a arriesgarnos".

- "¡KENSEI!" – Mashiro se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Kensei.

- "Hiyori, él no te hizo nada, ¿Verdad?" – Shinji parecía angustiado, a pesar de lo sucia que había quedado su ropa y de las magulladuras que tenía en el rostro y los brazos.

- "Shinji, ¿Por qué me proteges tanto?"

Shinji dudó un momento. No sabía si decirle la verdad.

- "Porque yo te…"

Un fuerte estruendo seguido de muchos más obligó a todos a levantar la vista al cielo, donde destellos de colores brillaban intensamente antes de extinguirse.

Shinji bajó la mirada y encontró a Hiyori pálida y encogida con las manos cubriendo sus oídos. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. "Algún día tendré el valor suficiente para decirte, por ahora solo espero que mi deseo se cumpla… Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Hiyori".

Hiyori no tuvo que adivinar quien estaba a su lado, tratando de reconfortarla. Sonrió pero Shinji no pudo verla, y se prometió a si misma, hacerse fuerte a como de lugar y por un instante, recordó el deseo que le pidió a la estrella fugaz "Quiero ver el rostro de Shinji, al menos una vez".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Estos días realmente he tenido varios problemas en el trabajo****. La vida en una institución militar es peor de lo que imaginan en el mundo exterior… pero por haber firmado un compromiso de no infidencia no puedo contarles el suplicio que estoy viviendo… haciendo eso a un lado, y muy agradecida por sus reviews que hacen que estas manitas artriticas tipeen con energía… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Wuakayaka **(Etooo… los padres de Hiyori murieron – cuando se me ocurra, como lo escribo XD – y pues… me parece que Shinji procura proteger a Hiyori aún en contra de su voluntad en el manga, así que exagero eso en mi fic :P)

**Alessandra08 **(KenMashi… sip… me gusta esta parejita además más adelante van a tener un rol muy importante con el ShiYori ;)

**Hahuki Yuko **(Etooo… creo que en algún momento saldrán los demás vizards – pero no tendran un rol tan protagónico como el ShiYori XD – gome por la demora… sigh…)

**Aki no Sora **(Pero si hay otros AU… - se pone en posición fetal en un rincón de su habitación… revive – Me alegra que te guste como avanza el fic… y no te imaginas que esta por suceder… no te lo imaginas – risa a lo don Kanoji)

**Lu Hatake **(En cierto modo Shinji se sentía solo en el mundo y Hiyori fue como lo que le regresó las ganas de vivir… si te das cuenta, Shinji y su madre no se llevan, algo similar a lo que pasa entre Kirio y Hiyori – Kirio es algo fría con Hiyori porque le choca un poco que Hiyori sea ciega – y es tal vez sentir esa indiferencia por parte de sus familiares lo que hace que ellos dos se hicieran tan unidos… y después de este flow… SI SALE KISUKE! Mas adelante :)

**Abarai Ebril **(Empezaba a creer que no te gustaba el fic y por eso no lo leías XD – nee FF tiene muchos misterios buhahaha – la verdad desearía no hacer este fic tan OOC, pero bueno… y ojalá me asaltara la imaginación y no tuviera que exprimir mi pobre masa encefálica… sigh… me hace feliz que te guste el fic ;)

**Shinji-Hiyori-Fan **(NOOO! – Huyendo de la turba – tenía otras responsabilidades, pero prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez! – se esconde en la parte alta de un árbol – PIEDAD! – espero que se lea tan hilarante como lo imaginé XD – gracias por la review-abucheo :P)

**Aris Black **(¿Cómo que no sabes porque te dediqué el fic? Elemental mi querida Aris, porque sé que te gusta el ShiYori- al menos eso me pareció detectar en tus reviews… neee, si no terminaste de leer MOOD no te culpo, ¡Es un fic kilométrico! Mil respetos para los que lo leyeron completito XD… sayo!)

**WTFS** (Curioso nick XD… ¿te leíste el fic en media hora? Tal vez los capis son muy cortos – toma nota en su libreta – trataré de retomar la idea original de actualizar cada 10 días, thnxs)

**Mira-chan95** (Neee… Gracias por ponerla en tus favoritos – eso me compromete a terminarla si o si XD – gome por la exagerada demora, es solo q no encontraba la inspiración para terminar de escribir el cap… sigh… esto de ser adulto estresa)

**Dianajoh** (SEEEEE… ¡¿Qué pasa con los fans del ShiYori? No dejen abandonada a esta maravillosa pareja… etooo… ¿Por qué me miran asi? OK, tratare de actualizar mas seguido… XD)

**El fic como lo conocen termina y se inicia la primera triste melodía de esta historia de amor…**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**23**** de Agosto del 2010 – 16 de Octubre de 2010**

**(El día en que empecé a escribir el cap y el día en que lo terminé y publiqué XD)**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**


	5. Arco Iris

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**5**__**. Arco Iris**_

"_Acaso… ¿Me olvidarás?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lluvia. El cielo nublado era la mejor evidencia del mal tiempo y de la fuerte lluvia que no había cesado durante toda la tarde. Las calles estaban medio vacías y las pocas personas preferían correr protegidas por sus paraguas. En una calle tranquila, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia precipitándose al suelo golpeando las ventanas y deslizándose desde los techos hacia las canaletas para formar riachuelos parecían danzar al ritmo de las notas de un piano. Diestras manos tocaban una canción alegre y triste a la vez mientras una dulce voz tarareaba. Poco a poco las manos detuvieron el ritmo y la música cesó. El sonido de aplausos llenó la habitación.

- "Grandioso, es la interpretación mas brillante que has hecho el día de hoy" – Junko Arisawa no dejaba de aplaudir a la joven rubia sentada frente al piano. Mashiro hacía lo propio, extasiada.

- "Gracias, pero…" – Inclinando la cabeza, como decepcionada – "Aún siento que no está completa… falta algo"

- "No seas tan exigente contigo misma, amiga" – Mashiro guiñó el ojo izquierdo y levantó un pulgar en señal de triunfo, olvidando que Hiyori no podía verla – "Además él pronto cumplirá 18 años y estoy segura que no se espera esta sorpresa".

Hiyori encogió los hombros. Respiró hondo y empezó a tocar otra vez. Cinco años. Habían pasado cinco años desde aquel día en la calle cerca de la avenida cuando alguien se le acercó para preguntarle como llegar al barrio Kabuki. Y luego pasaron muchas cosas y su vida no volvió a ser la misma otra vez. Gracias a él conoció la magia de la música y aunque nunca tuvo el valor de decirle, al poco tiempo de acompañarlo a sus clases de piano descubrió que tenía "oído absoluto" y que era capaz de repetir una canción después de escucharla una o dos veces. Pero no se lo diría, pues sabía que él se esforzaba por tocar cada día mejor. Él, su mejor amigo, Shinji.

Al otro lado del puente, varias calles arriba de la gran avenida, un joven de largos y rubios cabellos atados graciosamente en una cola de caballo limpiaba una mesa recién desocupada y se distrajo un momento para contemplar como caían las gotas de lluvia.

- "Menuda lluvia" – Oyó una voz proveniente del mostrador – "Tal vez hoy deberíamos cerrar temprano e ir a espiar lo que hacen las chicas"

- "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo Kensei?" – Dijo el rubio, volviéndose hacia el peliblanco que le observaba desde la barra.

- "No bromees de esa forma" – Kensei frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo – "En lugar de pasarte todas las mañanas estudiando y todas las tardes aquí deberías decirle a Hiyori lo que sientes".

Shinji suspiró. La preparatoria a la que lo envió su madre estaba bastante lejos del barrio y era para hijos de familias de clase media, por lo que se vio obligado a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo. Y para variar, como tenía media beca no podía desaprobar ningún curso, así que en los últimos 3 años, tiempo era lo que menos tenía para pasárselo con su mejor amiga. "Hiyori", susurró. En los últimos cinco años no solo Mashiro había dado ese gran salto a la madurez (principalmente físico, pues mentalmente aún era como una niña, claro que a Kensei eso parecía no molestarle mucho, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo) y aún cuando Hiyori no era tan alta como él y trataba de hacerse la "dura" para que él no se preocupara tanto por ella, él sabía que en el fondo, seguía siendo la niña dulce y temerosa que conoció años atrás.

- "Tal vez tengas razón" – Shinji empezó a desatar el nudo del delantal que era parte de su uniforme de mesero – "Por un día que salgamos un poco antes no se enojará el cocinero".

- "Los oí" - Un hombre moreno salió desde la cocina con una cara extremadamente seria, luego de algunos segundos la cambió por una sonrisa – "No se preocupen, vayan"

Kensei y Shinji le dieron las gracias y se apresuraron a cambiarse para salir. Llegar al barrio fue algo complicado debido a la persistente lluvia y a que ambos olvidaron llevar paraguas.

- "Shinji" – Kensei se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su campera pero por esta se deslizaban chorros de agua – "Tal vez deberíamos detenernos un momento, estas empapado"

Y ciertamente era así. A diferencia de Kensei que llevaba una campera que lo protegía bastante de la lluvia, Shinji llevaba una simple chaqueta y sus largos cabellos goteaban agua.

- "Continuemos, Kensei, ya falta poco".

Kensei suspiró. Últimamente Shinji parecía muy angustiado pero cada vez que le preguntaba la razón él no le respondía, hasta hace un par de días atrás, cuando Kensei decidió darse una vuelta por la preparatoria de su amigo y oyó algo que le dejó boquiabierto: por sus excelentes calificaciones, Shinji había sido seleccionado para participar en un programa de becas en el extranjero y había pasado a la segunda etapa de selección, con grandes probabilidades. Desconocía la razón por la cual Shinji no le había contado nada aún, pero suponía que Hiyori tenía algo que ver en el asunto. El repentino chirriar de los frenos de un auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS, NIÑA TONTA!" – El enfurecido conductor de un sedan plata gritó a la niña peliverde que se quedó quieta por la sorpresa. Kensei reconoció de inmediato a la niña.

- "¡MASHIRO!" - Ambos jóvenes se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella.

- "¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Kensei, preocupado. Antes de que Mashiro le respondiera el estridente sonido de la bocina del sedan les obligó a desviar la mirada.

- "¡¿Acaso piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche?" – El conductor del sedan se veía realmente enfurecido. Una vena saltó en la frente de Kensei y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- "Discúlpese" – Shinji estaba de pie al lado de la puerta del conductor, con expresión muy seria.

- "¿Perdón?" – El conductor del coche no daba crédito de lo que el joven rubio de aspecto desaliñado y empapado por la lluvia acababa de decirle.

- "Ud. estuvo a punto de atropellar a nuestra amiga y lejos de preocuparse se comporta como un auténtico idiota" – Le increpó Shinji. Kensei y Mashiro se quedaron boquiabiertos. Rara vez habían visto a Shinji tan enojado.

- "Cállate, por lo visto no tienes idea de quien soy" – El conductor esbozó una media sonrisa en su rostro – "Si se largan ahora mismo no tomaré represalias contra ustedes"

Ahora la expresión de Shinji daba miedo.

- "Shinji, déjalo, por favor" – Mashiro se acercó a él, suplicante e hizo una reverencia al conductor – "Lo siento, llevaba prisa y no me fijé"

El conductor del sedan soltó una carcajada antes de acelerar y desaparecer dos calles mas adelante.

- "¿Por que te disculpaste, Mashiro? Si fue él quien casi te atropella" – Shinji estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino, algo fastidiado, la cara de ese hombre difícilmente la olvidaría, cabellos castaños, expresión arrogante y confiada.

- "Es cierto, no debiste hacerlo" – Kensei trataba de parecer enojado pero se notaba que se sentía aliviado porque no le pasó nada a Mashiro – "Volvamos al barrio, antes de que pesques un resfriado".

- "Chicos, esperen por favor" – Mashiro parecía preocupada – "Precisamente ahora iba a buscarlos, Hiyori…"

- "¡¿Le pasó algo a Hiyori?" – Exclamó Shinji, estremecido.

- "Hiyori y yo estábamos en casa de Junko-san cuando apareció Kirio y se la llevó" – Mashiro respiró hondo – "Dijo que el dueño del club le llamó para avisarle que necesitaban a alguien que distrajera a los clientes y ya que Hiyori toca el piano debería llevarla"

Antes de que Mashiro terminara, Shinji echó a correr tan rápido que Kensei y Mashiro lo perdieron de vista casi de inmediato. Varias veces Kirio había comentado que era hora de que Hiyori aportara económicamente al hogar pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan pronto y menos en un lugar como el club nocturno. Definitivamente Kirio se estaba volviendo loca o era idiota para no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del dueño del club. La lluvia no dejaba de caer inclemente y el piso estaba resbaloso por lo que tropezó un par de veces pero eso no impidió que llegara al club. Entró y empezó a buscar a Hiyori con la mirada. Vio varios tipos mayores totalmente ebrios tocando de forma lasciva a un par de meseras, "Repugnante", pensó y continuó buscando. Apenas eran las 9 de la noche y la mayoría de personas en aquel lugar estaban ebrias o bebiendo desproporcionadamente. Y en medio del bullicio, logró percibir las débiles notas de un piano. En una de las esquinas del fondo, sobre un precario escenario, Kirio interpretaba una canción en inglés y Hiyori trataba de acompañarla con el piano. Se quedó perplejo, contemplando a la niña. Llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba ver sus delgados hombros y tenía maquillaje en el rostro, tal vez Kirio trató de hacerla parecer mayor o simplemente sabía que él vendría y deseaba fastidiarlo. La visión fue abruptamente interrumpida por un hombre de unos 40 años subió repentinamente al escenario y acarició uno de los hombros de Hiyori.

Shinji no pudo más. En menos de un segundo golpeó al extraño con el puño tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente y tomó del brazo a Hiyori, dispuesto a sacarla de allí. Hiyori opuso algo de resistencia, tal vez asustada por los hechos recientes.

- "Hiyori, soy yo, vámonos"

- "Shin-ji" – Susurró ella mientras se dejaba llevar por él. Pronto el bullicio de hombres ebrios y el olor a colillas de cigarro y alcohol fue cambiado por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y el olor de la calle mojada. No avanzaron mucho. Se detuvieron en una especie de callejón, bajo el resguardo de algún tejado.

- "Porque aceptaste ir a ese lugar" – Shinji la soltó y se apoyó sobre la pared.

- "Kirio me dijo… me dijo…" – Sin saber porque, Hiyori empezó a sollozar.

- "Shhh… Tranquila" – Shinji la sujetó por los hombros sin darse cuenta de lo que eso desencadenaría… era la primera vez que sentía la suavidad de la piel de Hiyori en esa zona… y la primera vez que la veía vestida de esa forma tan… femenina. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su mirada se centro en los labios coloreados de un rojo intenso por algún lápiz labial de Kirio… su cuerpo se estremeció.

- "Shinji" – Hiyori levantó los brazos y tocó el rostro de Shinji – "Estás frío y todo mojado".

La mente de Shinji se bloqueó, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era besarla.

- "¡Hiyori! ¡Shinji!" – Unas voces los llamaron y se acercaron a ellos a través del callejón.

Shinji se apartó algo bruscamente de Hiyori. Kensei y Mashiro se acercaron a ellos y tras escuchar el breve relato de Shinji se sintieron aliviados.

- "Tal vez Hiyori debería quedarse a dormir en mi casa esta noche, a Hachi no le molestará" – Propuso Mashiro, mientras hacían el camino de regreso. Por obvias razones, Kensei le prestó su campera a Hiyori y los cuatro caminaban en fila, buscando el resguardo de los aleros de los edificios.

- "Creo que es lo mejor" – Dijo Shinji.

A medida que se acercaban al barrio, la lluvia fue cesando. Al llegar, Mashiro llevó a Hiyori a su cuarto para que ambas se cambiaran y Kensei hizo lo mismo con Shinji.

- "Tenemos casi la misma talla pero eres más delgado que yo…"

- "No te preocupes, me sienta bien algo de ropa seca y limpia" – Shinji aún seguía pensando en lo que habría ocurrido si Kensei y Mashiro no habrían llegado al callejón.

- "¿Está todo bien?" – Preguntó Kensei.

- "Si" – Shinji se acercó a la puerta – "Vamos a ver como están las chicas"

La casita de Mashiro era pequeña y confortable. Cuando entraron las jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en la sala mientras Hachi preparaba algo de té. Casi de inmediato Mashiro se ofreció a ayudarlo pero Kensei la hizo desistir, para alivio de todos, la última vez que la dejaron preparar y servir algo de té echó sal en vez de azúcar y derramó la mitad accidentalmente sobre Kensei.

Después de beber algo caliente, las muchachas se fueron a dormir y Hachi le sugirió a Shinji que se quedara. Era cerca de medianoche y el barrio no era precisamente tranquilo a esa hora. Shinji le agradeció pero decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa. Kensei se ofreció a acompañarlo pero prefirió ir solo. Salió de casa de Hachi y cruzó el silencioso patio hasta llegar a la entrada de la quinta. Apenas puso un pie fuera divisó una silueta que se acercaba rauda. La reconoció de inmediato, era Kirio Hikifune. Tras acercarse unos metros ella pareció reconocerlo. Se veía realmente molesta.

- "Tenemos que hablar" – Le dijo fríamente. Shinji asintió con la cabeza – "Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, Shinji, aléjate de Hiyori"

- "No lo haré"

- "Parece que no eres conciente de lo que has hecho, el dueño del club esta molesto, el cliente al que golpeaste es un empresario muy importante de Kyoto y fue difícil convencerlo de no denunciarte con la policía"

Shinji se quedó desconcertado.

- "¿Ese infeliz se atrevió a tocar a su sobrina y a Ud. solo le preocupa el dueño del club?"

- "Gracias al dueño del club Hiyori y yo tenemos para comer y un techo bajo el cual dormir… sus padres murieron y la dejaron sin nada a diferencia tuya, que recibes una pensión y que puedes ver y trabajar"

- "Si es dinero lo que quiere le daré lo que gano en el café"

- "Tonto" – Kirio sonrió con burla – "¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones con mi sobrina? Abre los ojos, aún si hicieras doble turno en ese café donde trabajas no podrías darle el estilo de vida que ella merece, además, tu madre ya me contó que te irás a estudiar al extranjero, ¿Acaso no piensas decírselo a Hiyori?"

- "Aún no he aceptado"

- "¿Y que hay de esa noviecita que tienes? Esa niña, compañera de clases tuya que se pasa todo el tiempo en el café donde trabajas o en tu casa, ¿Piensas que Hiyori no sabe de ella?"

- "Ella solo es una compañera de clases"

- "Ella es normal, no es como Hiyori, es obvio que tarde o temprano la preferirás y abandonaras a mi sobrina"

- "¡Eso no va a suceder!" – Shinji apretó los puños de impotencia.

- "¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Vas a pedirme la mano de Hiyori? Pretendes que permita que se case con un pobre diablo como tú, no seas iluso, si algún día la entrego a un hombre será uno que tenga mucho dinero y que pueda pagar una operación para que ella vuelva a ver y tú, jamás serás esa persona" – Kirio dio por concluida la conversación y abrió la puerta de la quinta.

- "Porque no me acepta… yo amo a Hiyori"

- "Aún eres un niño y no sabes lo que dices, además no tienes ambiciones te la pasas diciendo que estudiaras música y serás compositor, alguien como tú jamás podría hacer feliz a mi sobrina, vete a estudiar al extranjero y aléjate de ella"

Kirio cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Shinji permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos. Era la primera vez que Kirio le hablaba de esa forma, tal cruel y contundente. Empezó a caminar hacia su casa, lleno de ira y tristeza a la vez. Al llegar vio la luz de la cocina encendida pero cruzó de largo. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación le pareció oír a su madre reclamándole por llegar tan tarde sin avisar pero no le respondió. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza para luego golpear la pared con un puño. Se recargó contra la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta el suelo. Hiyori aún era una niña, apenas tenía quince años y él ya era mayor de edad… pronto terminaría la preparatoria y tendría que decidir que hacer… al principio la idea de la beca le había emocionado mucho, pero al enterarse que tendría que irse al extranjero desistió de ello… él no podía estar lejos de ella, no quería dejarla sola. Sintió que su puño comenzó a latir y a dolerle, desvió la mirada sobre la mesa que usaba de escritorio y divisó entre las sombras la foto de su abuelo y unos centímetros más allá, la foto que se tomaron los cuatro cuando terminaron la secundaria. Estaba soleado pero una repentina lluvia de verano propició la aparición de un arco iris, y Mashiro hizo pucheros para que todos posaran de modo que se viera el arco iris de fondo. Centró su mirada en la niña rubia de ojos dorados e indiferentes que sonreí a su lado, en la fotografía.

- "Hiyori… que hago… si me marcho, acaso… ¿Me olvidarás?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Tengo algo de trabajo y algunas preocupaciones por lo que no me percaté de la fecha en que tocaba actualizar (Gome!) Como habrán visto, la historia esta por dar un giro bastante interesante XD**

**Dianajoh** (Me alegra que te gustara el cap… y mil gracias por el REW!)

**Toaneo07 **(Que bueno que alguien mas se animara a leer el fic, espero que todavía sigas ahí ;)

**Lu Hatake **(Nee… el Kisuke que saldrá aquí no es el Kisuke que los demás están acostumbrados a ver… osea, mejor espera a que salga… probablemente en el siguiente capitulo :P Hay cambios en la relación del KenMashi y Grimmy siempre será el gamberro, hasta el final XD)

**Hahuki Yuko **(Tomando nota: Poner a Urahara para que la cosa sea mas emocionante… y a Yoruichi, Starrk, Lilinette y el infaltable Aizen también muhahaha)

**Ofiai17** (Thanks a lot! I would like write this in english version but I only translate and reading… my English writing is very deficient… sigh… kisses for you… Indonesian… SUGOI!)

**Hoy se inició la ****primera triste melodía de esta historia de amor… **

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**29 de Octubre del 2010**** – 3 Noviembre 2010**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**6**__**. Music Box **_

"_Idiota, porque te disculpas si nunca prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:P**


	6. Music Box

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**6. Music Box **_

"_Idiota, porque te disculpas si nunca prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A la mañana siguiente, salió muy temprano de casa con su uniforme de preparatoria para eludir a su madre, y decidió tomar un rumbo diferente… primero anduvo calle abajo, hasta llegar a la esquina donde se encontraba una barbería al lado de un restaurante, luego calle arriba, hasta llegar a la altura de una quinta desde donde se desvió para caminar hasta un templo cercano. Permaneció allí por bastante tiempo, pensando, sin encontrar la ansiada respuesta a al pregunta que tenía.

Un fuerte viento sopló llevándose las nubes hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, en el cielo recién despejado brilló el sol en todo su esplendor, seguramente sería mediodía. Suspiró y deshizo el camino, dispuesto a retornar a la quinta cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, un joven de ojos celestes y miraba fuerte caminaba sigilosamente, como queriendo confundirse con las personas. Lo mas extraño es que iba solo, sin su séquito de compañeros, por eso, decidió seguirlo. El joven "pantera" – así es como Grimmjow había denominado a su grupo de gamberros – se dirigió hacia el lado de los almacenes y desapareció en alguno de ellos, sin que su circunstancial perseguidor supiera en cual. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo?" pensó un momento antes de convencerse así mismo que no era posible y retomar su recorrido, pasando por alto el sedan rojo que se encontraba estacionado al lado de otros coches viejos y menos cuidados.

Dudó un poco antes de dirigirse al café donde trabajaba. No tenia ganas de ir pero concluyó que al menos debería pedirle permiso al dueño, el señor Aikawa, que era tan amable con ellos. Apresuró el paso para llegar antes que Kensei, evitando verlo se ahorraba incómodas preguntas pues por alguna razón, presentía que Kensei sabía ya lo de la beca. Salió del café por la puerta trasera, llevando una bolsa de papel con algunos emparedados. Esta vez sabía a donde debería ir. Los niños salían del colegio, algunos eran recogidos por sus madres, otros caminaban en grupo, y de varios lugares salían empleados algo apresurados, en busca de un lugar para almorzar. Él continuó su camino, hasta llegar al viejo y entreabierto portón de madera que era el ingreso a una sencilla pero confortable quinta. Cruzó el patio delantero y se acercó a la puerta de una de las viviendas. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muchacha rubia.

- "¿Shinji?" – Preguntó la muchacha, desconcertada, al percibir la presencia de una persona frente a ella.

- "Hola" – Saludó – "¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?"

- "¿Salir?" – Hiyori estaba aún más desconcertada – "Tendré que despertar a mi tía para pedirle permiso"

- "No es necesario" – Shinji se apresuró a aprisionar una de sus manos para luego hacerla avanzar un par de pasos para poder cerrar la puerta – "Vámonos"

- "Pero…"

- "Shhh, solo ven conmigo, Hiyori"

Los dos jóvenes caminaron de la mano, en cómplice silencio, hasta alejarse de la quinta. Cruzaron por la bulliciosa avenida, cruzaron el puente y caminaron hasta un mirador. Shinji acomodó a Hiyori en una de las bancas.

- "Sujeta esto un momento, ¿Si?" – Entregándole la bolsa de papel que contenía los emparedados.

- "¿Te irás?" – Preguntó Hiyori, algo preocupada.

- "Claro que no, solo voy por algo de tomar… haremos un mini-picnic, ¿Qué opinas?"

Hiyori sonrió. Shinji no necesitó más respuesta. Se alejó un momento y retornó con dos bebidas, le entregó una a Hiyori y luego se sentó a su lado.

- "Shinji, ¿Faltaste al trabajo?"

- "No, hoy no tenía turno y tampoco quería hacer turnos extras" – Contemplando el pálido semblante de la muchacha – "¿Estás bien?"

- "¿Huh? Sí, lo de anoche solo fue un susto" – Inclinando la cabeza al sentir arder sus mejillas – "Gr-gracias, por ayudarme a salir de ese lugar"

- "Tu tía se equivocó al llevarte allí, solo espero que no lo vuelva a hacer" – Contemplando el cielo que empezaba a cubrirse de nubes otra vez – "Hiyori, ¿Has pensado en lo que te gustaría hacer? Ya sabes, en que te gustaría trabajar"

Hiyori se quedó callada. Aunque no podía ver estaba segura de que Shinji la estaba mirando fijamente.

- "Junko-san siempre dice que soy buena tocando el piano y lo cierto es que a mi también me gusta mucho tocar".

- "Así que quieres ser pianista" – Shinji sonrió fugazmente – "Entonces yo compondré las canciones y tu las interpretarás para que las demás personas las escuchen"

- "No podría" – Hiyori dejó a un lado el envase vacío de su bebida – "Sería como robar tus canciones"

- "Tonta" – Shinji empezó a revolver los cabellos de Hiyori que empezó a quejarse – "Ya te dije que voy a ser compositor, crearé muchas canciones que le gusten a todas las personas y todo aquél que quiera interpretarlas podrá hacerlo con mi consentimiento"

- "Ya entendí" – Tratando de acomodar sin mucho éxito sus cabellos desordenados por las manos de su amigo – "Tampoco tenías que despeinarme" – Extendiendo una mano para dar un suave tirón a un mechón de la melena de Shinji.

- "Hey, no te pongas violenta, ¿Piensas dejarme calvo?" – Sobreactuando.

- "No exageres, la verdad no sé porque tienes el cabello tan largo, ¿No se supone que eso es cosa de mujeres?"

- "¡Oye! No seas tan cruel conmigo, me ha tomado muchos años obtener el largo de mi cabellera, además a las chicas les gusta"

- "¿En serio?" – Hubo algo en estas dos palabras que hizo que Shinji se arrepintiera por un momento por lo último que dijo – "Pues esas deben ser unas cabezas huecas como las chicas que van a verte a la cafetería"

Shinji se sintió irracionalmente feliz al oír las palabras de Hiyori.

- "Acaso, ¿Estás celosa?"

- "¡Celosa de esas descerebradas!" – Hiyori se puso repentinamente furiosa – "¡Jamás!" – Cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Shinji.

- "Pues a mi me parece lo contrario" – acortando la distancia entre ellos para abrazarla por la espalda – "Y eso me hace feliz"

- "Q-qué…"

Un fuerte estruendo retumbó en el cielo y grandes gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos. Pronto los dos corrían de la mano en busca de un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia.

- "Llueve aún más fuerte que ayer" – Comentó Hiyori.

- "Sí, hace mucho que no llovía de ésta forma" – Buscando refugio bajo el alero de una casa – "Esperemos a que disminuya un poco"

- "Shinji, ¿Cómo es el mar?"

Aquella pregunta le dejó desconcertado. La costa quedaba tan cercar y nunca habían ido juntos a la playa.

- "Es difícil describirlo con palabras, así que tendremos que ir juntos alguna vez" – Oprimiendo con ternura la mano que sostenía la suya.

- "Ojalá y sea pronto, Mashiro siempre me habla del mar pero es muy mala para explicar o describir lugares"

- "Entiendo" – fue lo único que se animó a decir Shinji antes de que los dos se echaran a reír.

La lluvia cesó y ambos caminaron hablando de las cosas que harían cuando fueran a la playa hasta que llegaron a la quinta. Entraron sin imaginar quien esperaba dentro.

- "¡Shinji!" – Una joven de oscuros cabellos corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, alejándolo de Hiyori – "¿En dónde has estado? Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti"

- "Hola, Cirucci" – Dijo Hiyori con desgano. Aquella joven, compañera de clase de Shinji, con su tono de voz irritante le desagradaba mucho.

- "Tú" – Volviéndose hacia Hiyori – "Cuándo entenderás que no le convienes a Shinji, hoy faltó a clases por tu culpa"

- "¿Qué?" – Hiyori estaba desconcertada.

- "Tenia otras cosas que hacer" – Alejando a Cirucci de su lado – "Y solo pasé la tarde con Hiyori, ella no es responsable de nada"

- "¿Existe algo más importante que la beca a Inglaterra? ¡Tú futuro depende de eso!" – Le reprochó Cirucci.

- "¡Cállate!" – Shinji miró a Cirucci de forma intimidante – "Ese no es tu asunto"

- "Lo es porque yo si me preocupo por ti a diferencia de ésta que solo te trae problemas" – Refiriéndose despectivamente a Hiyori.

- "¡Basta!" – Sujetando bruscamente a Cirucci del codo – "Te vas ahora mismo"

- "Shinji, ¿Qué está pasando?" – Hiyori aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír acerca de una beca.

- "Hiyori, tengo que irme, te explicaré más tarde, ¿Si?"

- "Shin…" – No pudo decir nada. Oyó como el portón se cerraba de golpe y las voces de Shinji y Cirucci discutiendo se hicieron más lejanas hasta que ya no pudo escucharlas. "¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó una y otra vez.

- "¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?" – Oyó una voz familiar.

- "Tía…"

- "Entra a la casa, si quieres yo puedo explicarte lo de la beca de Shinji-kun" – Hiyori no daba crédito de lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso su tía sabía sobre el tema. Sin dudar un minuto entró en la casa para escuchar atentamente lo que su tía tenía que decirle.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tres días. Habían transcurrido tres días desde la última vez que vio a Hiyori. Desde entonces, cada vez que iba a buscarla Kirio la negaba o simplemente no encontraba a nadie en la casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- "¡Shinji-kun!" – Gritó una voz chillona y su propietaria se acercó a él para colgarse de uno de sus brazos – "Felicitaciones, ya me enteré que ganaste una de las becas"

- "Vaya, se nota que los chismes se esparcen rápido" – Valiéndose de su otro brazo para apartar a Cirucci – "Además, el que haya ganado no significa nada, aún no he aceptado"

- "¡Pero es la oportunidad de tu vida!" – Cirucci intentó convencerlo sin mucho éxito. Shinji le hizo una señal de "adiós" con la mano y se alejó a pasos rápidos. Tenía ya demasiadas preocupaciones como para pensar en la beca. Cirucci se quedó atrás, apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior de impotencia. "Maldita ciega", pensó en voz alta.

- "En verdad el idiota es Shinji, si yo fuera él te preferiría mil veces a ti que a una ciega inútil" – Un apuesto joven de ojos celestes que se encontraba recostado en un poste contiguo la observaba fijamente.

- "Nadie pidió tu opinión, Grimmjow" – Cirucci estaba bastante fastidiada – "Mejor desparece"

- "Por más que lo pienso no logro entender" – Caminando hasta quedar frente a ella – "Como alguien como tú prefiere a un idiota como Shinji antes que a mi"

Cirucci lanzó una sonora carcajada.

- "Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?" – Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Grimmjow – "Por favor, ahórrame el tener que humillarte con mi respuesta, Shinji es a leguas mucho mejor que tú, que no eres más que un gato callejero"

Grimmjow contuvo el impulso de contradecir a Cirucci lanzando toda clase de improperios en contra de Shinji. Se conformó con decirle algo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola.

- "Tal vez sea solo un callejero, pero al menos yo haría lo que tú me pidieras si aceptaras ser mi novia, jamás te ignoraría"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cinco días y no sabía nada de Hiyori. Y le quedaban solo 2 días para aceptar la beca. Estaba confundido, sin saber que hacer.

- "Es inútil" – Un joven peliblanco se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado – "Al parecer Kirio la envió fuera de la ciudad por unos días"

- "¿Cómo?" – Shinji parpadeó desconcertado.

- "Es la verdad, ni Mashiro ni yo la hemos visto en los últimos cinco días" – Shinji inclinó la cabeza, parecía decepcionado – "Y bien, ¿Qué has decidido?"

- "Aún no lo sé"

- "No me salgas con eso" – Kensei parecía resuelto – "No creo que te presentaras a esa beca solo para renunciar a una oportunidad como esa y también creo que Hiyori se fue para que pudieras aclarar tus ideas"

- "Estoy seguro que esto es cosa de Kirio, Hiyori no se iría sin decirme nada" – Shinji trataba de convencerse así mismo.

- "Tu problema es que ves a Hiyori como una niña indefensa que no puede hacer nada por si misma, y no es así"

- "Hiyori solo trata de hacerse la fuerte, en el fondo es frágil y…"

- "Shinji, no uses a Hiyori como una excusa por tu indecisión, ella se pondría triste si más adelante te arrepintieras de hacer a un lado esa beca" – Kensei le dio una palmada en el hombro para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse. Shinji levantó la mirada al cielo, y observó el tenue brillo de la primera estrella de la tarde parcialmente cubierta por una nube. Kensei tenía razón. En el fondo él ya había tomado una decisión.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Dos semanas después, un taxi esperaba frente a una de las casas más grandes del barrio Kabuki. Dos jóvenes subían maletas en la parte posterior del coche.

- "No olvides llamar en cuanto llegues y ten cuidado con los extranjeros, tienen costumbres algo diferentes" – Una mujer rubia le daba indicaciones al joven rubio que acomodó la última maleta.

- "Estaré bien, mamá"

- "Shinji, ¿En verdad no quieres que te acompañe?" – La mujer abrazó a su hijo con fuerza – "Voy a extrañarte mucho"

- "Ya te dije que estaré bien, además creo que es mejor que vaya solo al aeropuerto, ya no soy un niño"

Kensei se aclaró la garganta. Él y Mashiro estaban allí, esperando su turno para despedir se de su amigo. Harribel liberó a Shinji y les miró despectivamente.

- "Mucha suerte" – Dijo Kensei antes de intercambiar un apretón de manos – "Escríbenos de vez en cuando ¿Si?"

- "Por supuesto que lo haré" – Respondió Shinji. Ambos fijaron sus miradas en Mashiro, que había comenzado a sollozar – "Tranquila Mashiro, en cuanto termine los estudios regresaré a Kyoto"

- "Kensei y yo vamos a echarte de menos… y estoy segura de que Hiyori también"

La mirada de Shinji entristeció. Hiyori. La única persona que su corazón ansiaba ver no estaba con él en ese momento. Lentamente introdujo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño paquete.

- "Mashiro, ¿Le entregarías esto a Hiyori cuando vuelva al barrio?, por favor"

Mashiro asintió con la cabeza. Shinji dio un último vistazo a su casa y subió al taxi. El conductor puso el motor en marcha y poco a poco todo fue quedando atrás. Después de ver la quinta Shinji decidió mirar al frente sin saber que al hacerlo pasaría por alto el taxi que se cruzó con el suyo en sentido contrario a la altura del puente, en cuyo interior se encontraba una muchacha rubia con los ojos llorosos. Aquel taxi entró en el barrio y se detuvo frente a la quinta. Kirio descendió primero para bajar el escaso equipaje. Hiyori hizo lo mismo, y ambas entraron en la quinta.

- "Tía, ¿Puedo quedarme un momento en el patio?"

Kirio Hikifune dudó un momento, pero reconsideró la situación.

- "Está bien, pero solo un rato, es de tarde y pronto bajará la temperatura, no me gustaría que te enfermaras"

- "Gracias, no me tardo".

Kirio entro en la casa. Hiyori permaneció de pie, en medio del patio.

- "¿Hiyori?" – Una joven peliverde se acercó a ella rápidamente – "¡Volviste!"

- "Mashiro" – Hiyori luchó por respirar debido al asfixiante abrazo que le acababa de dar su amiga – "Me alegro de verte"

- "Hiyori, te extrañé mucho" – Mashiro se enjuagó las lágrimas – "Shinji se fue a Inglaterra"

- "Lo sé, era lo mejor"

- "Eso fue lo mismo que le dije" – Kensei cruzaba por el portón – "Y hubiera sido mejor que estuvieras aquí para al menos despedirte de él"

Hiyori agachó la cabeza. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de haber podido despedirse de Shinji, de dejarlo ir.

- "Toma" – Mashiro colocó algo en sus manos – "Shinji nos pidió que te diéramos esto antes de partir"

Hiyori recibió el pequeño paquete y entró a toda prisa en su casa.

- "Hiyo…" – Mashiro intentó llamarla pero Kensei la detuvo.

- "Déjala, tal vez necesita estar sola"

Hiyori cerró la puerta con algo de brusquedad y se apoyó en ella. Si se quedaba un segundo más allí afuera irremediablemente se pondría a llorar. Se deslizó hasta el piso de madera y se encogió, abrazando sus rodillas. Luego de varios segundos percibió el sonido del agua cayendo, seguramente su tía se estaba bañando. Titubeó un poco antes de deslizar sus dedos en el paquete y abrirlo. Su tacto le permitió percibir dos objetos. Uno era cuadrado y pequeño y el otro un poco más grande y rectangular. Supo casi de inmediato lo que era cada uno. Tomó con delicadeza la caja más pequeña y levantó la tapa, al hacerlo, una suave melodía brotó de su interior. "Una caja de música", susurró, desde que Shinji le explicó lo que eran las cajas de música siempre deseó tener una. Luego de algunos segundos la melodía paró y volvió a empezar. Hiyori cerró la cajita con mucho cuidado. Ahora era el turno del otro objeto. Hiyori sabía que era una grabadora y cómo funcionaba porque Shinji la compró años atrás y le enseñó a usarla para que grabara sonidos. Bajó el volumen y acercó la grabadora a uno de sus oídos antes de presionar "play".

_**PRIMERA CARTA PARA HIYORI**_

_¿Sabes? Mientras empacaba mis cosas para el largo viaje que __estoy a punto de_ _emprender me preguntaba una y otro vez las razones por las cuales no estás aquí, conmigo, y solo hoy me he dado cuenta que al igual que yo no tienes el valor de decir adiós… y estoy de acuerdo, porque pronto volveremos a vernos y tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Junto a esta grabadora te dejo una pequeña caja de música, la melodía es una canción que aún estoy componiendo y por lo tanto no tiene nombre, como eres mi mejor amiga quiero que seas la primera en escucharla y cuando puedas me dices si te gusta ¿Si?. Mientras tanto, quiero que conserves esto para que puedas oír las cartas que te enviaré cada vez que pueda. Por favor no te enfades conmigo por no haberte contado antes, por dejarte ahora, pero quiero que sepas que una parte de mi se queda en Kyoto cerca al restaurante y la barbería donde te vi por primera vez. Cuidate mucho._

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Hiyori. Y luego otra y otra. Shinji le había dejado una cajita de música y una carta de disculpa. "Idiota, porque te disculpas si nunca prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado" dijo ella, en medio de sollozos ahogados para evitar que Kirio la oyera. Shinji se había marchado y ella volvía a quedarse sola.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Esta vez tengo otra excusa por la tardanza XD: viajé miles de km para visitar a mi familia, al regresar intenté sacar dinero del cajero – quería hacer maratón por el día del cine – pero éste se tragó mi tarjeta… snif snif… luego, en el viaje de regreso a Huanuco el autobús se averió cerca de Ticlio como a la 1 am y me pelé de frío – escriban "Ticlio" en Google para que sepan de que estoy hablando… ahí se congelan hasta los pensamientos… ahora toso peor que tísica XD porque estuvimos varados ahí hasta las 7am en que un bus medio vacío nos recogió – y encima aún no llega mi equipaje a Huanuco… sigh… creo que no hay empresas serias en esta ciudad… por cierto, si estan en Perú vayan al cine y vean "Hachiko, siempre a tu lado" con el cuero de Richard Gere… es una peli buenísima… y si les gusta el terror, vean "La Maldición 3" – nee, no asusta mucho pero igual, algo me dice que hay parte 4 XD… y si aman la ficción, "Ga Hoole" esta en su última semana… veánla…**

**Toaneo07 **(Gracias, y disculpa la demora XD he tenido una semana bastante extraña :P)

**Wuakayaka **(El universo conspira contra mi! Nee… hablando en serio – algo raro en mi fuera de mi horario de trabajo :P – dos amigas mías se casaron este mes y una amiga de FF celebra sus 15… me estoy haciendo vieja! Dejando mis delirios – ignóralos XD – TE ENVIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y QUE LA HAYAS PASADO MUY BONITO :)

**Neko **(Y eso que aún no llega a la parte buena… seguro que te caes de espaldas pues va a suceder algo que nadie se espera… excepto Tsucki-chan que ya sabe de que va este fic pero como ella hace tiempo que no pasa por acá… besos y gracias por la review, Neko-chan ;)

**Lu Hatake **(KYA! Me emocionó mucho saber que te gustó el cap. anterior… de hecho que habra Starrk / Lilinette pero antes habrá un evento inesperado… a que no sabes quien es el que casi atropella a Mashiro… ¿No te imaginas quien es? La cosa empieza a ponerse muy interesante… muhahaha)

**Hahuki Yuko **(Nee… pues Shinji se irá quiera o no… de otra forma perdería la trama principal de este fic XD… en su viaje conocerá a ciertas personas que cambiarán su vida para siempre… o tal vez no, quien sabe XD… nos leemos pronto, kisses)

**Ofiai17** (Gome… by the moment isn't possible… maybe later… months later XD… thanks for read and kisses and hughs :)

**Aris Black **(Tomando nota: Enviar kleenex a Aris… el ShiYori es un cannon… aunque Tite se haga el loco él lo sabe XD… y pues, el título del fic ya dice algo "Sad Love Song"… pero habrá momentos felices… algunas veces XD… soy más tirada a lo dramático por culpa de la Televisa – nee, mi madre prácticamente me crió frente a la TV con horario de las telelloronas mas lacrimógenas de la historia mexicana… see ya!)

**Abarai Ebril **(Hay un borracho caminando por mi calle… grrr… volviendo a tu comentario… YO TAMBIEN EXTRAÑO AL SHIYORI… y esa jefa de Ichi por un momento me la recordó… snif snif… cada vez que convenzo de que Tite se inspiró en Yu Yu Hakusho pues tiene demasiadas coincidencias con Bleach… Oh Kami… por favor que Ichi no se quede con la Inoutil… cof cof… ¿Cómo es eso que te castigaron? Y en pleno siglo 21… ah, estos padres… espero que estes mejor de animo… si ya salio Jinta tal vez una de estas semanas sabremos algo de los vizards… sigh)

**Escucho truenos… seguro hoy lloverá… de alguna forma u otra huiré a Lima para ver el estreno de HP 7 este jueves… y si no puedo, mi alma estará ahí XD**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**16 ****– 18 de Noviembre del 2010**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**6. If You Love Me**_

"_Hiyori… es un bello nombre, yo soy Kisuke Urahara"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:P**


	7. If You Love Me

**Nota: **_Debido a circunstancias que explico mas abajo me vi obligada a modificar el contenido del capitulo y terminé variando un poco la trama (digamos que el fic avanza un 20 por ciento más de lo planeado)_

**Con cariño para: **_Toaneo07, Haibara19, Wuakayaka, Abarai Ebril, Haruhi Yuko, Nessie Black10, Neko, Lu Hatake y Lavi (wiiii)_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**7. If You Love Me**_

"_Hiyori… es un bello nombre, yo soy Kisuke Urahara"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Decir que lo tenía todo… era mentir. Claro que su familia era una de las pocas familias japonesas mejor acomodadas en Inglaterra, propietarias de una emisora radial, una cadena de televisión y varias fábricas de productos electrónicos de última tecnología con sedes en varios países de Asia. Tal vez por eso lo enviaron a los mejores colegios del extranjero para que conociera a los hijos de hombres influyentes de todas partes del mundo. Si necesitaba algo solo tenía que pedirlo , pero esto solo se cumplía con lo material, aquello que más anhelaba nadie se lo podría devolver.

Había transcurrido diez largos años desde aquel fatídico día, pero las memorias aún seguían frescas como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Aquella tarde salieron a dar un paseo en coche. El chofer manejaba tranquilamente mientras su madre peinaba y acomodaba listones en el cabello de su pequeña hermana y él, contemplaba sonriente la escena hasta que, un milisegundo después la escena fue cambiada por oscuridad y al despertar su madre se había ido para siempre.

El sonido de la bocina de un coche lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad: El semáforo que lo había detenido acababa de cambiar de color y los coches aparcados detrás del suyo parecían deseosos por avanzar. Suspiró antes de continuar su camino. Todavía tendría que conducir cerca de 30 minutos antes de llegar a su destino. Pronto los edificios fueron quedando atrás y progresivamente el paisaje cambió a un bello sendero de árboles de cerezo que lo guiaron a lo alto de una colina donde se erigía, como salida de un cuento de hadas, una casa de diseño tradicional. Estacionó el coche y entró. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba. Aquella encantadora mezcla de lo tradicional con lo moderno, las escaleras de madera, las grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas, el cuadro sobre la chimenea… centró su mirada en la mujer del cuadro que le observaba con mirada serena y una sonrisa en los labios, inconscientemente sonrió como devolviéndole el saludo de bienvenida. Aquel momento de magistral silencio fue interrumpido por el pitido de un móvil.

- "¿Hola?" – Acercándose a una de las ventanas.

- "¿Kisuke?" – Habló una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- "Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién habla?" – Simulando no reconocer la voz.

- "¡Kisuke! ¡No te hagas el payaso!" – La muchacha que le llamaba parecía enojada – "¡Se suponía que llamarías apenas llegaras al aeropuerto de Tokyo! Me tenías preocupada"

- "Todo está bien, el viaje fue muy tranquilo y hasta aburrido" – Kisuke emitió un sonoro bostezo – "Me tomó cerca de una hora llegar a la _casa de campo_, el tráfico en la ciudad de Tokyo es peor que el de Londres"

-"¿Estás en la _casa de campo_?" – la voz que hace un momento le reprochaba se suavizó notoriamente – "¿Aún sigue allí el retrato de mamá?"

- "Así es, y está más hermosa que nunca"

- "Desearía poder estar allí, contigo, Kisuke"

- "No puedes, recuerda que en dos semanas te casas, Lilinette"

- "¡No me lo recuerdes! Estoy con los nervios a tope y…"

- "Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás"

- "Solo espero que puedas llegar a tiempo y no se repita lo de mi último cumpleaños"

- "Llegaré a tiempo, además tengo una sorpresa para ti, hermanita"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Por supuesto, pero solo lo sabrás el día de la boda" – Kisuke dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Kisuke…"

- "Se me hace tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos en Londres en dos semanas y, no te angusties, serás la novia más bonita del mundo"

Oyó la risa de su hermana menor por el auricular y luego se despidieron. El viaje a Tokyo surgió de improvisto. Al parecer el contador general encontró unos vacíos en el presupuesto del último trimestre de la planta ensambladora de Tokyo y a su padre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que enviarlo a él, con sus escasos seis semestres de administración de empresas, a revisar y resolver el asunto.

Tal como imaginó, fue una tarde terriblemente aburrida entre juntas y revisiones de libros de contabilidad, y al paso al que avanzaban tardarían al menos dos semanas en terminar. Cerca de las 8pm decidió dar por finalizada la sesión del día y decidió salir a tomar una copa. Mientras manejaba pensaba en la forma de quitarse aquella aburrida supervisión de encima y salir a divertirse como acostumbraba. Seguramente habrían mujeres muy guapas y accesibles en algún bar de Tokyo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que una persona estaba cruzando la pista.

Pisó el freno a tope pero percibió claramente el impacto de algo sólido con el capó de su coche. De inmediato se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó dispuesto a ayudar. Lo primero que vio fue a una joven tendida en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

- "¿Se encuentra bien?" – Se inclinó hasta quedar a su lado.

- "¿Qué rayos pasó?" – Dijo la joven, intentando apoyarse en sus brazos para levantarse.

- "¡No se mueva!" – Buscando torpemente su móvil en sus bolsillos – "Llamaré a una ambulancia"

- "No es necesario" – Con esfuerzo la joven logró sentarse – "Tendré problemas si no regreso a casa pronto".

La joven acomodó los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro mostrando unos ojos dorados carentes de brillo. Kisuke se quedó sin palabras y desvió la mirada apenado y solo entonces divisó, como a tres metros, un bastón roto. La joven se apoyó en el coche para levantarse. Una herida en uno de sus brazos empezó a sangrar.

- "Déjeme llevarla a un hospital, por favor" – Kisuke se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado, al ver que se tambaleaba.

- "No gracias" – La joven perdió el equilibrio y terminó sujetándose de uno de los brazos del extraño – "Salí de casa sin permiso, si mi tía se entera se va a enojar mucho"

- "Yo hablaré con ella, ahora déjeme llevarla a un hospital, por favor"

La muchacha intentó caminar pero no logró dar ni un paso, solo entonces pareció rendirse.

- "Esta bien, vamos"

Kisuke guió a la joven hasta el coche y la ayudó a acomodarse. Tardó menos de 10 minutos en llegar a una clínica cercana. Ni bien se estacionó bajó a pedir una silla de ruedas. Dos hombres vestidos de blanco se apresuraron a atenderlos y llevaron a la joven a una sala cercana. Le pidieron que se quedara en el área de registro. Al poco rato la recepcionista le preguntó:

- "¿Cómo se llama la paciente? Necesito sus datos para revisar si tiene algún tipo de seguro"

Kisuke no supo que responder. Acababa de conocerla y de forma poco usual que olvidó preguntarle su nombre.

- "Sarugaki Hiyori" – Respondió una voz. Una de las enfermeras que salía de la sala de observaciones se acercó a la recepción – "La señorita Sarugaki me pidió que informara que no cuenta con ningún tipo de seguro"

La recepcionista puso expresión seria y desconfiada.

- "No se preocupe, yo pagaré todos los gastos que demande su atención" – Kisuke abrió su billetera y sacó una tarjeta de crédito – "Cargue todo a mi cuenta".

Superado el impase la enfermera lo invitó a pasar a la sala de espera. Kisuke daba vueltas de un extremo a otro de la sala. Obviamente aún seguía nervioso, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. Media hora después un médico se acercó preguntando por los familiares de Sarugaki Hiyori y él se apresuró a acercarse y escuchar atentamente la explicación del médico.

Si antes estaba preocupada ahora estaba aterrada. No era la primera vez que un coche la empujaba o le daba un buen susto pero esta vez el impacto había sido muy fuerte, tanto que el médico había ordenado que se quedara tres días en el hospital. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo pero una fuerte punzada la obligó a desistir. Cuando Kirio se entere seguramente la encerraría con llave por el resto de su vida. Oyó que alguien daba leves golpecitos a la puerta y luego un "¿Se puede?"

- "Adelante" – Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- "El médico me explicó todo, me alegra que no sea nada grave…"

- "¡NADA GRAVE! ¡TENGO QUE QUEDARME TRES DIAS EN ESTE HOSPITAL Y DICE QUE NO FUE NADA GRAVE! ¡QUIEN LE REGALÓ LA LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR!"

Kisuke parpadeó desconcertado. Aquello no era precisamente el tipo de respuesta que esperaba y simplemente rió, dejando desconcertada a la joven que suavizó la expresión agresiva en su rostro.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Preguntó contrariada.

- "Es solo que… no estoy seguro si realmente eres una chica"

- "Idiota" – En un rápido movimiento la joven le arrojó una almohada fallando por escasos centímetros.

- "Lo siento" – Kisuke se inclinó y recogió la almohada – "Iba distraído y no te vi hasta que ya era demasiado tarde" – La joven permaneció en silencio por varios segundos – "Yo…"

- "Sarugaki Hiyori" – Le oyó decir y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- "Hiyori… es un bello nombre, yo soy Kisuke Urahara"

- "Un gusto conocerlo, Urahara-san"

- "El gusto es mío, Hiyori-san" – Acomodando la almohada en la cabecera de la cama – "Preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, si no es mucha molestia"

Hiyori no respondió. En ese momento parecía pensativa.

- "¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó con sutileza.

- "Mi tía debe estar preocupada, o furiosa".

- "Dime tu dirección y yo iré a hablar con ella".

Hiyori le dio las referencias y luego el salió a cumplir lo prometido. Tuvo que volver al lugar del accidente y dar varias vueltas hasta dar con la casa, estaba en un barrio de clase media-baja y al parecer no había nadie. Dio vuelta dispuesto a dirigirse hacia el otro lugar del cual Hiyori le habló. Tuvo que hacer varias paradas para preguntar a los transeúntes como llegar al "Lirio Rojo", no pudo evitar notar que algunos le miraban con complicidad y otros con rechazo. Finalmente llegó. Se acercó a la barra y preguntó por Kirio Hikifune y el barman le señaló a la mujer que cantaba sobre el escenario. Pidió un trago y se sentó a esperar a que terminara su presentación.

- "Me informaron que Ud. preguntó por mi" – Kirio se veía cansada y hasta un poco fastidiada.

- "Permítame presentarme, Urahara Kisuke" – Kisuke extendió la mano y Kirio correspondió por cortesía – "Bueno… estaba manejando y sin querer atropellé a su sobrina" – Los ojos de Kirio se abrieron de par en par – "No se preocupe, la llevé a una clínica y el médico dijo que en tres días podrá volver a casa".

La expresión de Kirio se suavizó.

- "Que alivio, ¿Podría decirme en que clínica está para ir a verla?"

- "No se preocupe, yo la llevaré" – Kisuke la invitó a acompañarlo al estacionamiento. Cuando llegaron a la altura del lugar donde estaba el coche estacionado Kirio hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su sorpresa. El auto de Kisuke era un Lhamborgini de edición limitada, según leyó en una revista solo habían diez coches de esos en todo el mundo… y las sorpresas continuaron cuando Kisuke la llevó a la clínica más costosa de Tokyo, Hiyori estaba allí, profundamente dormida. Kirio se acercó a ella y acarició su frente con delicadeza.

- "Mi pobre niña, hasta cuando tendrás que soportar todo esto" – Desviando la mirada hacia Kisuke – "Ud. ya sabe que ella es…"

- "Ciega" – Completó Kisuke – "Lo noté poco después del accidente. Pero debo decirle que ella es muy especial y diferente a cualquier otra joven que haya conocido y no precisamente por su ceguera".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A la mañana siguiente Kisuke salió muy temprano de la casa de campo. Pasó por la clínica antes de ir por Kirio. Había algo que le daba curiosidad y presentía que si Kirio estaba presente hiyori no le diría.

- "Buenos días" – Entró en la habitación.

- "Pensaría lo mismo si no estuviera adolorida porque un coche me atropelló ayer" – Dijo Hiyori respondiendo su saludo.

- "Así que aún sigues molesta conmigo" – Kisuke se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas – "No creí que fueras tan rencorosa, Hiyori-san"

Hiyori hizo una mueca de desagrado y no dijo nada por varios minutos.

- "¿Mi tía no vino con Ud.?"

- "No" – Kisuke se acomodó en un mueble cercano – "Iré por ella dentro de un rato. Vine antes porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué no querías que tu tía se entere que saliste ayer de casa?" – Nuevamente Hiyori permaneció en silencio – "Si no quieres decirme lo entenderé" – Poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, resignado.

- "Hace tiempo conocí a alguien que se parecía mucho a Ud. éramos los mejores amigos pero un día en tuvo que irse a otro país" – Hiyori hizo una pausa, parecía dudar si debía continuar o no – "Cada mes me enviaba cintas contándome como le iba en el extranjero hasta hace tres meses, cuando mi tía decidió que nos mudáramos. No tuve manera de avisarle donde vivo porque ni yo misma estoy segura, por eso, ayer salí a buscar un teléfono público para llamar a unos amigos que se quedaron en mi antiguo barrio y preguntarles si habían recibido noticias de él pero…"

- "Fue allí cuando te atropellé, ¿Verdad?"

- "Si" – Dijo ella, con pesar.

- "No te preocupes" – Buscando algo en sus bolsillos – "Toma mi móvil y llama a tus amigos"

El rostro de Hiyori se iluminó y Kisuke no pudo evitar contemplar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Un joven de rubios cabellos tocaba el piano con mucha destreza en medio de un salón vacío. Alrededor se encontraban diversos instrumentos musicales repostados sobre sillas y soportes. Poco a poco la música se hizo mas lenta y finalmente se detuvo. Desde la parte posterior se oyeron aplausos. El joven se giró, sorprendido.

- "Increíble" – Una joven se acercó al pianista – "¿Es la canción que tocarás en la boda de la hermana de Kisuke?"

- "No" – El joven pianista bajó la mirada – "Esta canción es la primera que compuse hace unos 3 años, la llamé _If you love me_"

- "Así que la compusiste para tu primer am…"

El pianista se puso de pie.

- "Hablando de Kisuke, ¿Has tenido noticias de él, Yoruichi?"

- "No" – Yoruichi decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que le estaban cambiando el tema – "Pero ya sabes como es, seguramente estará intentando ligar con alguna jovencita o buscando alguna excusa para no ir a trabajar" – Notando que el joven pianista parecía distraído – "¿Todo bien, Shinji?"

- "¿HUH?" – Volviendo a la realidad – "C-claro, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café? Últimamente las tardes son realmente frías"

- "Es verdad, el invierno está por comenzar. Vamos, conozco un café que abrió hace poco, hacen unos muffins deliciosos".

Mientras abandonaban el salón principal del conservatorio de música de la universidad, una idea daba vueltas una y otra vez en la mente de Shinji: "¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ella en tres meses, acaso le habrá sucedido algo a Hiyori?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ha estado lloviendo mucho estos días, el invierno ha empezado con fuerza en la ciudad donde me encuentro. Tuve algunos problemillas técnicos con mi notebook (instale algo que no debía y algún virus informático destruyó la mitad de mi sistema operativo… perdí el 75 por ciento de mi información, incluyendo los avances de mis fics… a empezar otra vez).**

**Saludos para:**

_Toaneo07 _**(Ojalá y este capi too te guste :)**_, Haibara19 _**(Bienvenida, y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y enviar un lindo review ;)**_, Wuakayaka _**(Jejeje la separación era parte vital del fic… ¡No tienes idea de lo que se viene!, besos y gracias por darme la idea, buscaré a Peter Pan… espera, creo que mi amigo se llama Peter Málaga XD)**_, Abarai Ebril _**(Nunca dije que Hiyori se quedaría ciega todo el fic muhahaha… y gome pero al final cambié totalmente el capitulo… ah, los padres)**_, Haruhi Yuko _**(estoy segura que nadie se imaginó que la aparición de Kisuke sería de esta forma y tampoco nadie se imagina el rol protagónico que va a tomar en este fic :)**_, Nessie Black10 _**(Querida, nos estamos leyendo también en wordpress aunque sea con la cuenta de tu hermano… jijiji… y popr supuesto que yo adoro también al ShiYori, sino no haría o traduciría todos los fics que encuentro de ellos dos… sigh… besos)**_, Neko _**(gracias por los ánimos, estaba escribiendo cuando se estropeó mi notebook y tuve que esperar a que el técnico la reparara solo para descubrir que tendría que escribir todo otra vez… espero que el resultado no decepcione, bye :)**_, Lu Hatake _**(gracias por el kilométrico review… lo amé, en serio… y ps acertaste con lo del conductor del coche que casi atropella a Mashiro – te pondré una estrellita en la frente XD – lo de Starrk y Lilinette se viene para más adelante y si soy medio nomada, me encanta viajar mucho… un abrazo de oso panda – no el de kun fu panda, sino el del papa de Ramma XD)**_, Lavi _**(Bienvenida y gracias por al review – neee, subiste mi ego al techo y más allá, espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado, nos leemos ;)**

**De antemano, mil gracias por las reviews y una cordial bienvenida a quienes empezaron a leer el fic y lo pusieron en sus favoritos :)**

**Y bueno, a veces las cosas no son como quisiéramos pero justo cuando parece que todo esta perdido, brilla la luz de la esperanza…**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**PD1: **_¿De qué fic les gustaría que hiciera un especial de navidad o año nuevo?_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Quién podría ser el papá de Kisuke? Yamamoto no cuenta porque él ya tiene un rol importante en el fic y saldrá más adelante. _

**:P**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NEXT, se inicia la segunda triste melodía…**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**8. Painfull, Careless**_

"_Si al menos me hubiera despedido"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**


	8. Painfull, Careless part1

_Gracias a quienes dejaron un lindo review y un mensaje importante:_

_Sean pacientes al leer y no juzguen hasta que lleguen al final del capítulo…_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**8. Painfull, Careless**_

"_Si al menos me hubiera despedido"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Lo siento, pero nosotros tampoco hemos sabido nada de él en semanas"_

Esa frase daba vueltas en la cabeza de Hiyori. Kisuke le había prestado su móvil varias veces para que se comunicara con Mashiro pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. Una vez que salió del hospital Kisuke la visitaba con frecuencia incluso cuando el médico determinó que ya no necesitaba rehabilitación, unos catorce días después del accidente. Pero aquella mañana había algo diferente. Kisuke se oía diferente.

- "Y eso fue lo que hice el día de hoy" – Emitiendo un sonoro bostezo – "La verdad el trabajo de oficina me aburre mucho".

- "yo creo que es algo muy interesante" – Kirio servía un poco más de té en la taza de Kisuke – "Hiyori, ¿No vas a decir nada? Kisuke tuvo la cortesía de venir a visitarnos".

- "Yo… tengo la impresión de que Urahara-san nos oculta algo" – Dijo Hiyori, oprimiendo levemente los puños apoyados sobre su regazo – "Su voz se oye igual a la de Shinji el última día que hablé con él"

- "¡Hiyori!" – Kirio levantó la voz, visiblemente molesta, intentando callar a su sobrina.

- "Pero es la verdad" – Hiyori no se retractó de su opinión. Kirio movió los labios, seguramente intentando cambiar el tema pero Kisuke habló.

- "Vaya que Hiyori es una joven muy perceptiva. Esta noche salgo de viaje. Mi hermana menor se casa mañana, en Aberdeen".

- "Que tengas buen viaje" – Hiyori se puso de pie – "Lástima que no vayas por Londres".

Hiyori dejó la salita en donde los tres se encontraban tomando el té. Kirio hizo un intento por detenerla pero Kisuke negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y caminó silenciosamente detrás de Hiyori.

- "¿Qué quieres?" – Dijo ella, con un tono de enfado en la voz.

- "Tengo que rendir algunos parciales en la universidad así que me quedaré un par de semanas por Inglaterra " – Apoyándose en el muro a unos centímetros detrás de ella – "Cuando esté por Londres le preguntaré a mis contactos si alguno conoce a tu amigo Shinji".

- "¿En verdad lo harás?" – Hiyori no pudo ocultar el tono de emoción en su voz, y se giró tan de repente que su frente golpeó sutilmente el pecho de Kisuke – "L-lo siento" – Se disculpó, retrocediendo un poco, sintiendo arder sus mejillas, como cuando Shinji le decía alguna de sus bromas extrañas.

- "No te preocupes" – Kisuke la observaba fijamente. Aún cuando Hiyori no era capaz de ver su rostro, estaba segura de que Kisuke sonreía… "Rayos, porque eres tan parecido a Shinji", pensó.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Hubiera deseado regalarle un móvil a Hiyori pero ella era muy orgullosa, así que tuvo que conformarse con tomar nota del número de teléfono del trabajo de Kirio y el de una tienda cercana. Los minutos en el aeropuerto se le hicieron tediosamente largos… por un lado estaba su hermana, que le había llamado como diez veces ese día, preocupada, él había prometido llegar un día antes de la boda y ahora llegaría el mismo día… y por otro, aquella niña que no podía quitar de su mente y le inspiraba ternura. Su móvil sonó.

- "¿Si?" – Contestó.

- "Kisuke, en quince días no te has dignado llamarme una sola vez" – Se oyó una voz femenina con marcado tono de reproche del otro lado de la línea – "Acabamos de llegar a Aberdeen, como acordamos y nos damos con la sorpresa de que aún no has llegado, ¡Es la boda de tu hermana por si lo has olvidado!"

- "Tranquila, Yoruichi" – Kisuke esbozó una fugaz sonrisa – "Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que eres mi esposa" – Segundos de silencio.

- "¡Ya quisieras!" – Yoruichi aún parecía molesta – "Acaso piensas evadir la boda como hiciste con el último cumpleaños de Lilinette".

- "Por supuesto que no" – Kisuke dudó un momento, debatiéndose en decirle o no – "Ahora es algo diferente".

- "Mas te vale…"

"_Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres, sírvanse abordar por la puerta número 32"_

- "Disculpa, pero un largo viaje me espera" – Poniéndose de pie y tomando su equipaje de mano – "Nos vemos mañana, y dale mis saludos a Shinji".

Kisuke colgó. Yoruichi emitió un sonoro bufido y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita frente a ella.

- "¿Malas noticias?" – Pregunto un joven rubio, dejando su taza de café a un lado.

- "No estoy segura, pero Kisuke se oía extraño" – Dijo Yoruichi, más hablando consigo misma – "Por cierto, llegará mañana y te manda saludos" – Tomó un sorbo de su taza con chocolate, dando por terminada la conversación.

A Shinji le pareció un poco raro, pero no dijo nada. Arribaron al mediodía de Londres y supuestamente se quedarían en casa de Kisuke pero al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa de que Kisuke aún no regresaba de Japón, por lo que les tocó quedarse en un hotel. Yoruichi estaba notoriamente molesta y al poco rato de instalados en sus habitaciones bajaron a tomar un refrigerio y ella llamó a Kisuke. Su estado de ánimo no pareció mejorar después de la llamada. Ambos conocían bien las costumbres de playboy de Kisuke así que no alcanzaba a entender porque Yoruichi estaba tan enfadada esta vez. Cuando finalmente dejaron la mesa, ella subió a su habitación y él salió a dar un paseo, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Aberdeen era una ciudad pequeña, comparada con Londres, pero tenía toda la tecnología que exhibe toda urbe europea. En días como ese extrañaba mucho Japón y a su querida amiga. Vagó por las calles hasta bastante entrada la noche. Se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando oyó bullicio en el bar del hotel. Decidió ir y tomar un trago, después de todo no tenía sueño. Permaneció en la barra, ignorando a las jóvenes inglesas que de rato en rato se le acercaban para hacerle conversación. Pidió un trago y otro, y otro. Poco a poco las personas fueron saliendo y cuando casi no quedaba nadie, se acercó al abandonado piano que más estaba allí como adorno y probó sus notas. Estaba afinado, y sin darse cuenta empezó a tocar pensando en lo último que supo de Hiyori, semanas atrás: _"Kirio se la llevó y no sabemos a dónde"_, le había dicho Kensei y desde entonces no había podido hablar con él. Era su culpa. Jamás debió dejarla sola pues tarde o temprano Kirio haría algo como eso. Y lo peor de todo fue que perdió su móvil. Ahora no tenía forma de comunicarse con sus amigos de Japón, si tan solo hubiera tomado nota de los números importantes en una libreta… y sin tan solo Mashiro no cambiara de mail cada vez que se olvidaba la contraseña o intentara hackear el mail de Kensei. Terminó de tocar y oyó aplausos del poco público que quedaba, incluído el personal del bar. Sonrió con amargura, _"Hiyori, en donde estás… si tan solo mi música pudiera alcanzarte"_.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El vuelo había llegado con precisión inglesa por lo que su único problema fue conseguir rentar un coche para llegar a Aberdeen. La boda era al mediodía así que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Mientras conducía pensaba en lo hermosa que se vería su hermana con su vestido de novia… por un instante, la imagen de cierta joven rubia invidente se coló en sus pensamientos.

Tres horas más tarde arribaba a Aberdeen. La mayoría de invitados se preguntaba porque la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Europa se casaba en una ciudad tan pequeña, ninguno de ellos sabía que fue en aquella ciudad donde una joven europea de clase media se casó con un joven japonés lleno de sueños y proyectos, aquella pareja de soñadores fueron sus padres.

Ni bien estacionó el coche, una mujer morena se acercó.

- "Kisuke, ¿Estás son horas de llegar? La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar"

- "Yo también te extrañé mucho, Yoruichi" – Abriendo la maletera del coche para sacar un porta ternos y una maleta – "Observaré la ceremonia desde la ventana mientras me cambio y entraré justo antes de que termine, eso le pondrá más emoción a todo y Shinji tocará la canción más hermosa en el piano… Por cierto, ¿En dónde está?"

- "Aquí" – Descendiendo del coche aparcado delante del recién llegado, ataviado con un traje muy elegante – "Vaya que te has hecho esperar, Kisuke".

- "Puedo darme ese lujo pues no soy quien se casa" – Saludando con un abrazo a su amigo – "¿Estás listo, Shinji?"

- "Claro que sí, pero… ayer sin querer toqué la canción en el bar del hotel" – Dijo Shinji, sin ocultar sus sentimientos de culpa. Kisuke lo miró fijamente – "Pero estaba tan entrada la noche que casi no había gente ahí"

- "No te preocupes" – Kisuke cambió la expresión seria de su rostro – "Dudo mucho que alguno de los invitados a la boda del año se dignara ir al bar de un hotel de clase media la noche antes de la boda".

Shinji sonrió.

- "Gracias".

- "Kisuke, ¡¿Qué estás esperando?" – Yoruichi interrumpió la breve conversación entre los dos amigos – "Ve a cambiarte".

Kisuke hizo un ademán de saludo militar y con pasos rápidos entró en la casa. Yoruichi empezó a caminar hacia el jardín donde ya se encontraban todos los invitados esperando que de inicio la ceremonia. Shinji la siguió en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, en la forma en que Yoruichi le habló a Kisuke le recordó mucho a una madre regañando a su hijo pequeño.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al llegar y contemplar el lugar, bellamente decorado con flores y otros adornos, como en un cuento de hadas. Permanecieron en los asientos de atrás, en espera de que Kisuke se les uniera. A los pocos segundos se oyó la marcha nupcial. Todos se pusieron de pie y fijaron la vista en la parte posterior, por donde la novia hacía su aparición junto a su padre. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de par en par. La hermana menor de Kisuke era…

- "Al final llegué a tiempo" – Kisuke se acomodaba entre Yoruichi y Shinji y le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana que le miraba algo enojada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

- "Kisuke…" – Shinji Intentó preguntarle algo pero Kisuke le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y le susurró un "Hablamos luego".

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva. Incluso podía jurar que oyó a Yoruichi sollozar. Para cuando la ceremonia terminó y los recién casados hacían el recorrida entre los invitados Kisuke lo llevó hacia el salón principal.

- "Este es el piano del que te hablé" – Deteniéndose al lado de un enorme piano blanco –"Pedí que lo afinaran para hoy, espero que sea de tu agrado".

- "Es hermoso" – Shinji acarició la cubierta con una mano. Seguramente aquel piano era alguna valiosa antigüedad. Se sentó y tocó algunas notas – "Esta perfecto".

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los invitados empezaron a llegar. Shinji empezó a tocar una canción de Mendelson que al principio pasó desapercibido para las personas que buscaban ansiosas sus mesas y se acomodaban. Seguramente los novios estarían en algún lugar del jardín tomándose fotografías. La canción terminó. Kisuke y Yoruichi aplaudieron mientras algunas personas buscaban con curiosidad el lugar desde donde provenía la música.

- "Realmente no me canso de oírte tocar" – Kisuke se disponía a bajar del escenario – "Estoy seguro que a Lilinette le encantará nuestra sorpresa".

- "Kisuke, con respecto a eso…" – Shinji no pudo terminar su pregunta porque en ese momento los novios ingresaban en el gran salón. Una orquesta sinfónica empezó a tocar y los invitados aplaudían. La novia lucía radiante y feliz. La mente de Shinji se centró en esa imagen, y poco a poco la música se fue apagando junto a la voz del maestro de ceremonias. Era increíble el parecido que tenía Lilinette con Hiyori. El color del cabello, pecas en el rostro, la sonrisa fugaz pero fácil de retener en la memoria y el color de los ojos… se parecían tanto, incluso ella era…

- "Shinji" – Oyó la voz de Yoruichi. Kisuke se acercaba lentamente a Lilinette. Aquella era la señal para que empezara a tocar suavemente las primeras notas. Trató de fijar la mirada en las teclas del piano pero a ratos miraba de reojo hacia la pista de baile, en donde Kisuke hacía algunas maniobras al ritmo de la música con la silla de ruedas de su hermana menor.

Así era. La joven hermana de Kisuke compartía con su querida Hiyori el hecho de ser una persona con habilidades diferentes. Alguna vez Kisuke le mencionó el trágico accidente en el cual perdió a su madre, pero jamás le había comentado que su hermana había quedado confinada a una silla de ruedas. El vals sorpresa terminó y todos aplaudieron conmovidos. Minutos más tarde todos disfrutaban de la fiesta.

- "¡Shinji!" – Kisuke se acercó al balcón en donde Shinji se había refugiado – "¿Qué haces aquí? Muchas personas preguntan por ti y mi hermana quiere conocerte".

Shinji permaneció en silencio. Kisuke hizo una mueca imperceptible, seguramente Shinji tenía algún problema con "su primer amor"… si tan solo no fuera tan cerrado y le hablara más de la misteriosa joven él podría ayudarlo.

- "Vamos" – Kisuke le invitó a seguirle. Shinji cruzó sin mucho ánimo entre las personas que comían y conversaban amenamente. Finalmente llegaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban los novios – "Lilinette, él es Shinji, el amigo del que te hablé".

- "Mucho gusto" – Acercándose a él ayudada por Yoruichi– "Realmente adoré la canción que tocaste, ¿Cómo se llama?"

- "Pues, le puse **Dan Ga**, significa _canción corta en coreano_" – respondió Shinji, con una tímida sonrisa.

- "¿Le pusiste?" – Preguntó Lilinette, extrañada por la respuesta de Shinji.

- "Resulta que Shinji es muy tímido" – Kisuke apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo – "Él es un gran compositor, así que el compuso la canción especialmente para ti".

- "Increíble" – Lilinette parecía muy sorprendida y halagada – "Es una canción muy hermosa".

- "Pero no es la única, tendrías que oírlo tocar una llamada _If you love me_" – Dijo una sonriente Yoruichi, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora por parte de Shinji.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?" – El novio se acercó al grupo fingiéndose indignado – "Me alejo un momento y ya estás buscando otro cuñado, Kisuke".

- "¡Sousuke!" – Lilinette extendió una mano que su esposo aprisionó rápidamente.

- "Vamos no exageres" – Kisuke tomó la palabra – "Él es un amigo de la universidad" – Colocándose a un lado de Shinji – "Shinji, te presento a mi cuñado, Sousuke Aizen, Sousuke, él es un gran amigo mío, Yamamoto Shinji".

- "Mucho gusto" – Sousuke le dio la mano que tenía libre a Shinji – "¿De casualidad no es familiar del señor Shigekuni Yamamoto?"

- "Oh si, él es mi abuelo".

La vida está llena de sorpresas que ni nosotros mismos podemos comprender. En aquel instante Shinji no logró reconocer al hombre que tenía frente a él, el hombre que tres años atrás estuvo apunto de atropellar a su amiga Mashiro en una noche de tormenta. Al contrario, Aizen reconoció a Shinji de inmediato, pero quedó extrañado por el hecho de que el nieto de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Asia estuviera una noche de tormenta en un barrio de Kyoto, tres años atrás.

Apenas pudo eludir a Kisuke y Yoruichi, Shinji salió de la fiesta. No estaba de ánimos para nada. Caminó distraído con la corbata desanudada y el saco del traje sobres u hombro sin un rumbo fijo. No logró conocer al padre de Kisuke porque éste salió a una reunión de negocios a mitad de la fiesta, para fastidio de Kisuke y tristeza de Lilinette.

Se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una banca. Oscurecía y el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas. Buscó algo por varios minutos en los bolsillos de su saco hasta que dio con una pequeña grabadora y presionó un par de botones:

"_Carta Nro 100 para Hiyori_

_Hoy visité Aberdeen. Es una ciudad pequeña pero bastante urbanizada. Vine para tocar un vals en la boda de la hermana de un amigo… Él es algo raro pero es una gran persona, se sorprende porque estudio música además de la carrera de la Universidad y… (Suspiro) Estoy preocupado, llevo tres meses comentando estas cartas pero aún no se como hacértelas llegar, desearía haberme quedado a tu lado o al menos haberme despedido de ti… ¿Por qué no fuimos capaces de decirnos adiós?"_

Apagó la grabadora y levantó la vista al cielo esperando a la evasiva estrella fugaz que nunca cumplió su deseo mas anhelado.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**VOLVI! Y si, les debo una larga explicación sobre porque Shinji tiene otro apellido pero eso ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo :P**

**Con respecto a la demora… historia larga que tratare de hacer simple(Toma aire profundamente): "*****"**

**En fin… mil gracias a quienes me recordaron que tenía que actulizar a través de sus reviews :)**

**Toaneo07… **_Al final no terminé de escribir los "7 cuentos para Navidad" y como los hice a mano me dio pereza tipearlos y por eso no los publiqué XD, tampoco se me ocurre nadie para que sea el padre de Kisuke y Lilinette :(_

**Nessie Black 10… **_Ejem… pues no estaba escrito que se encontraran en la boda… GOME! Y pues si me he enterado que por leer mis traducciones varios se han pasado a las filas de esta parejita tan linda… ¿Triangulo amoroso? Cof cof… puede ser cof cof_

**Neko… **_¿Ayudaste a tu inspiración a suicidarse? A mi me está pasando algo parecido, mas los problemas del trabajo igual… escasas ganas de escribir… snif snif… espero mejores y yo también…_

**Alessandra 08… **_Compatriota! Un besote y pues… el anhelado reencuentro va a tardar un poco más porque así esta escrito el fic en mi loca cabecita, pero creéme, será un reencuentro que te dejará boquiabierta, muhahaha… siento haberte hecho llorar y te deseo mucha suerte para la universidad ;)_

**Lavi-chan… **_uhmm… ok, en el siguiente cap Harribel mete cizaña y ocurre un malentendido recontra terrible, Kisuke regresa a Japón sin encontrar al amigo de Hiyori, y se explica porque Shinji tiene otro apelllido en Inglaterra XD… esto parece avance de novela :P besos_

**Haruka… **_mil gracias por la review… en realidad si me gustaría ser guionista pero tendría que hacer los cursos para eso :P algún dia muhahaha, sorry por la exagerada demora pero como siempre, me pasa de todo XD_

**Haibara20… **_Etoooo… les quedo debiendo el especial de navidad (con decirte que aún no desarmo mi nacimiento XD) y pues haber si lanzo otro cap de MOOD para fin de mes, como me da nostalgia ese fic… ¿Maryuri de papa de Kisuke? Ejem, no lo veo en ese rol jejeje ;)_

**Momo-chan… **_OMC! No sabía que el fic me estaba quedando tan lacrimógeno… (y se pone peor, creo XD) y pues, nadie muere, aunque alguien corra el rumor de que sí… La inspiración está, lo que no hay es ganas de escribir (de sentarme frente a la notebook… estoy algo depre por problemas en el trabajo) gracias por tus buenos deseos ;)_

**Wuakayaka… **_Es la segunda vez que un fic cae como regalo de cumple involuntario, espero que te hayas divertido mucho en tu fiesta :) ¿Triángulo amoroso? Yo creo que más va a ser un rectángulo XD… Y pues no habrá reencuentro, al menos no por ahora :P_

**Dianajoh… **_Nunca es tarde ;) y ciertamente se ha empezado a armar la trama entramada del fic XD gracias por la review y mil disculpas por la demora *-*_

**Lu Hatake… **_ya sabes que adoro tus reviews-carta, lo sabes ¿Verdad? ;) y pues, debo decirte que uno de mis deseos de año nuevo no se cumplió (historia larga que tal vez haga fic XD) A mi también me gusta Kisuke, pero no tanto como Byakuya… ahhhhh… y pos no, Shinji no se entera que Kisuke conoce a Hiyori hasta bastantes capítulos mas adelante y con respecto al esposo de Lilynnete… seguro que varias se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado muhahahaha las cosas se sabrán a su debido tiempo, otro abrazo esta vez de Teletubie jajajaja _

**Sakura Selene… **_Es bueno saber de ti después de tantos meses ;) y con respecto al papa de Kisuke, ni yo se quien será, por un instante pensé en Barragán pero como que no me convence del todo… A Byakuya no lo veo como padre de nadie por que es tan lindooooo… un abrazo de oso para ti :P_

**Haruhi Yuko… **_Reencuentro… todavía NOOOOO! Gome… a medida que el fic avance sabrás la razón y repito, el reencuentro tan esperado será de una forma que todas se queden con el ojo cuadrado y boquiabiertas… nadie se lo espera muhahahaha… kisses_

**Y pues… ya no se me ocurre que escribir, es medianoche y tengo que dormir para ir mañana al trabajo… con que ganas pero bueno…**

**Un abrazo para toda(o)s**

**Maryeli**

**18 de Enero 2011**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**:P**


	9. Inglaterra

_Gracias a quienes dejaron un lindo review y un mensaje importante:_

_Disculpen la demora, pleaseeee…. Sean pacientes al leer y no juzguen hasta que lleguen al final del capítulo…_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly–chan_

_**9. Inglaterra**_

_"Te presento a un amigo, su nombre es Yamamoto Shin"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Kyoto, años atrás (Shinji tiene 13 y Hiyori 10 años)_

_Lluvia. Odiaba enormemente la lluvia. No solo porque caía en forma ensordecedora – y sabía perfectamente que eso ponía de pésimo humor a su pequeña amiga – sino porque fue un día de lluvia en que la persona que más quería después de su madre había partido hacia el lado del que según los adultos no se regresa jamás. Precisamente ese día se cumplía un año del fallecimiento de su abuelo, el patriarca de los Hirako… y ni siquiera podía ir a dejarle unas flores a su tumba o encender incienso en su retrato, su madre se había encargado de esparcirlas en la ciudad donde se quedaron sus recuerdos y había tirado u ocultado magistralmente todo recuerdo de él y eso le dolía. _

_Aquel día particularmente había decidido no ir a la escuela, así que caminó sin rumbo hasta que dio con lo que parecía la entrada de un templo. Ahí fue cuando empezó la lluvia. Permaneció inmóvil protegiéndose bajo el tejado y al notar que un par de personas vestidas de negro pasaban por su lado a toda prisa protegidas por un paraguas tuvo curiosidad y decidió echar un vistazo dentro. Descubrió con sorpresa que aquello no era un templo, sino un lugar utilizado para funerales, y no era cualquier funeral, la gente que estaba dentro iba impecablemente vestida, había muchísimas flores por todos lados y hasta las velas e inciensos tenían pinta de ser muy costosos. Parpadeó para confirmar que aquello no era un sueño cuando alguien le tocó por el hombro tan repentinamente que se llevó un susto de muerte, ni siquiera alcanzo a oír lo que fuera que le intentaron decir pues echó a correr en medio de la lluvia, y no paró hasta unas cuatro calles abajo, y no se detuvo porque se sintiera seguro, frenó su carrera al ver a un muchacho como de su edad sujetando un paraguas hablándole a cierta niña rubia de coletas._

– _¿Pasó algo? – Dijo poniéndose a un lado de Hiyori, mirando con desconfianza al muchacho que mostraba una extraña sonrisa._

– "_Shinji" – Susurró Hiyori, aliviada al reconocer la voz de su amigo y al sentir que le tomaba de la mano._

– "_Esta niña cruzó la pista repentinamente y por poco mi coche la atropella" – Se explicó el otro niño, que ciertamente tenía la edad de Shinji, mientras señalaba a un coche de modelo antiguo pero muy lujoso, del lado opuesto del chofer descendió un joven castaño y corrió hacia ellos._

– "_Kisuke, estamos tarde para el funeral, tenemos que darnos prisa" – Dijo en voz queda, procurando que solo el niño le escuchara – "La niña ya no está sola así que deberíamos irnos"._

_El otro niño asintió. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo acercó al rostro de Hiyori. Shinji sintió algo muy parecido a la ira al ver como el otro atrevido utilizaba un pañuelo para secar el rostro de SU amiga, porque él era el mejor amigo de Hiyori, no ese desconocido._

– "_Debes tener cuidado al cruzar la calle, pequeña, hoy en día las personas no son muy cuidadosas al conducir" – La voz del niño pareció quebrarse al decir lo último, pero luego volvió a sonreír y le entregó su paraguas a Shinji – "Ten, si se mojan más pescarán un resfriado." _

_Y antes de que Shinji pudiera negarse el muchacho le había levantado la mano que tenía libre y colocado el paraguas en ella. _

– "_Vámonos, Sousuke" – Fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar a su coche, donde el chofer ya esperaba para abrirles la puerta y en unos segundos se perdieron de vista._

– "_¿Que ha sido todo eso?" – Preguntó Hiyori luego de unos segundos, cuando ya no oyó el sonido del motor del coche._

– "_Eso mismo quisiera saber yo" – Tirando suavemente de la mano de Hiyori para indicarle que empezaran a caminar – "¿No estamos algo lejos del barrio o de tu escuela?"_

– "_Yo…" – Hiyori presionó un poco la mano que sostenía la suya y se sonrojó – "Salía de la escuela cuando percibí el olor de Shinji y quise seguirlo, pero entonces comenzó a llover y no supe que camino tomar."_

_Shinji parpadeó desconcertado. No sabía si regañarla o sentirse halagado, pero ciertamente sus mejillas ardieron al oír las palabras de su pequeña amiga._

– "_Shinji ¿Estás enojado conmigo?" – Preguntó, al notar que caminaban sin decir nada._

– "_No… pero preferiría que dejarás de seguirme a escondidas, si quieres caminar conmigo dímelo para que te guíe, la verdad es que no me gusta caminar solo"._

_Hiyori asintió y ambos continuaron el camino a casa bajo la lluvia, protegidos por un paraguas que Shinji se encargaría después de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Llegar a Londres fue más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Primero viajaron todos a Tokio, donde les reunieron, eran un grupo de 8 estudiantes becados de diferentes partes de Japón que irían a la Universidad de Londres, luego tomaron un vuelo con escala en Hong Kong y Francia, vuelo que se retrasó un par de horas por mal tiempo, eso sin contar las horas que perdieron en migraciones. Al llegar a Francia todos pidieron bajar a tierra mientras se realizaba la recarga de combustible y el mantenimiento al avión pero las aeromozas se negaron. De forma que al llegar a Inglaterra todos bajaron a la carrera hastiados de tantas horas de vuelo o aturdidos por el cambio horario. Para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba perdido en medio de gente de todas las nacionalidades buscando sus equipajes o empujando maletas en sus carritos portaequipaje. Fue uno de esos carritos que casi lo embiste, el señor que lo llevaba tenía bigote y el cabello con varias canas, Shinji respiró hondo y prefirió no decir nada mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que lo ayudara a orientarse, pues para empezar no tenía idea de donde recogería su equipaje. Pasaron varios minutos sin éxito alguno cuando se percató que el señor de bigotes y canas se acercaba a él abriéndose paso entre la multitud seguido de otro hombre mayor de aspecto intimidante, que se le quedó viendo fijamente por varios minutos hasta que finalmente le habló en un impecable japonés:

– "¿Podría decirme su nombre, por favor?"

Shinji dudó un momento, pero supuso que estando rodeados de tantas personas no podría pasar nada extraño así que respondió:

– "Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji".

– "¿Hirako? ¿Acaso es pariente de Hirako Tia Harribel?"

Si lo primero le pareció extraño, esto lo dejó desconcertado:

– "Ella es mi madre, pero como es que…"

– "Jovencito, le pido por favor que nos siga, necesitamos hablar en un lugar más privado" – Sugirió el hombre de bigotes y canas en el cabello.

– "Lo siento, pero aun cuando saben el nombre de mi madre no tengo idea de quienes son ustedes así que no puedo acompañarlos" – Shinji sintió un extraño presentimiento, pero no podía descifrar si era bueno o malo.

– "Mi nombre es Yamamoto Shigekuni " – Habló el hombre mayor – "Y si estoy en lo correcto, se quién es tu padre, así que no dudes en venir con nosotros, Hirako Shinji".

La llegada a Londres trajo más sorpresas de las que el propio Shinji hubiera imaginado. Finalmente entendió la razón por la que llevaba el apellido de soltera de su madre y porque la única imagen paterna que conoció en su infancia fue la de su abuelo. Descubrir una parte de su pasado que ya había dado por enterrada fue más estremecedor de lo que imaginó.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Días después…

– "Así que tú eres nieto de Shigekuni, mi padre en verdad admira a ese anciano" – Le oyó decir al joven al lado del cual se sentaría en las clases de Administración. Pasó por alto el comentario y decidió poner sus cinco sentidos en las clases de la mañana. Prefirió continuar con su beca en la Universidad de Londres a cambio de que su abuelo le costeara las clases en el conservatorio de música, no fue nada fácil, a Yamamoto no le decían "el león" por nada. Un trozo de papel doblado apareció en su campo visual, miró a su derecha de donde había provenido y el joven del pupitre de al lado le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña indicándole que leyera la nota. En ese momento notó que aquel compañero de clase tenía rasgos orientales y el cabello rubio como él, pero no era de los alumnos becados, al menos no recordaba haberlo visto dentro del grupo. Con algo de sigilo y desconfianza abrió la nota y leyó en kanjis: "Mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara, conozco buenos lugares para ligar chicas así que podemos ir juntos después de clases". Shinji emitió un bufido, seguramente se trataba de algún niño rico, así que hizo una bola de papel con la nota e ignoró al compañero de al lado por el resto de la mañana.

– "Hey" – Brincando por un par de pupitres y guiñándole un ojo a un grupo de jovencitas inglesas que emitieron sonoros suspiros – "¿No entendiste mi nota?" – Dijo en inglés al llegar frente a Shinji, que se disponía a salir del salón.

– "Si la entendí, pero no puedo acompañarte, Urahara-san" – Respondió en japonés, lo más serio que pudo, intentando continuar su camino.

– "Bueno, si no puedes ir hoy podemos ir otro día, y deja de lado las formalidades, llámame Kisuke y yo te diré por tu nombre, Shin ¿Cierto?" – Kisuke sonrió de un modo que irritó a Shinji, quien no entendía de donde se le hacía familiar esa sonrisa. No, eso era imposible, era la primera vez que veía a Kisuke.

– "Shinj.. Olvídalo" – Shinji sacudió la cabeza y haciendo a un lado a Kisuke salió del salón. Los recientes acontecimientos no solo terminaron en el cambio del apellido materno por el apellido paterno, su abuelo no menospreciaba su nombre por considerarlo común y de gente de clase baja, por eso le recortó un sílaba, en un principio pensó en contarle todo a Hiyori pero al empezar a grabar la carta sintió que era el tipo de cosas que se dicen personalmente, además ansiaba ver las expresiones de sorpresa que haría ella. El conservatorio estaba a media hora en metro así que llegó rápidamente y buscó su salón de clases, sin percatarse que alguien le había estado siguiendo.

Luego de dos horas hicieron un receso de 30 minutos, Shinji agradeció por eso pues no desayunó por la mañana y el metro no es precisamente el mejor lugar para encontrar comida, estaba saliendo del salón cuando alguien parado a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados le habló:

- "¿Música? ¿Es en serio?" – Shinji le miró entre sorprendido y disgustado – "Antes de que lo digas, no te he seguido, conozco a unas amigas que estudian por aquí y justo hoy me dieron ganas de visitarlas".

- "Si estudio música y es en serio, no me interesa coquetear con mujeres y no te creo" – Respondió Shinji, dispuesto a ir hacia la cafetería más cercana y olvidarse del asunto cuando:

- "Hey, tú, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí, riquillo estúpido" – Shinji se dio vuelta al notar que esas palabras eran para Kisuke y vio como un grupo de cinco o seis jóvenes le rodeaban, supuso que Kisuke al verse acorralado saldría corriendo, pero se equivocó:

- "Oh, Noitra, que alegría verte vivo, creí que te habías suicidado después de lo de Nell, oí que te dejó por mí, lástima que ella no fuera mi tipo" – Comentó Kisuke, con el mayor sarcasmo del mundo.

- "Cállate imbécil, acaso quieres morir" – Noitra le cogió amenazante por el cuello de la camisa.

- "Cierra la boca y suéltame, estas arruinando mi camisa favorita" – Kisuke borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "Tú te lo buscaste" – Fue lo último que el tal Noitra dijo antes de empezar la pelea. Shinji no entendía la actitud de Kisuke, era como si deseara aquel absurdo intercambio de golpes, pero ellos eran seis contra uno y eso no era justo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, dejo sus libros en el suelo y decidió ayudar a Kisuke.

Pronto un grupo de curiosos y jovencitas gritando les rodeó, una de ellas de tez morena se interpuso entre Kisuke y el tal Noitra:

- "¡Ya basta! Noitra, el maestro supervisor está en camino y sabes perfectamente lo que te puede pasar si te encuentran" – Noitra le dio un empujón a la joven dispuesto a golpear a Kisuke pero al oír una voz al fondo que gritaba: "¡Que está pasando allí!", se limitó a mirarlo amenazadoramente y retirarse rápidamente con sus compañeros. La joven hizo una señal a un par de jovencitas y de un tirón sacó a Kisuke y compañía de entre el grupo de mirones y los llevó escaleras abajo, hacia un pequeño jardín.

- "Kisuke, ¿Te has vuelto loco? Te advertí que Noitra y sus amigos te estaban buscando".

- "Es que te extrañaba mucho, Yoruichi" – Se limitó a decir Kisuke, mientras se acercaba a una pileta y abrìa la llave para echarse agua en la cara – "Aunque debo decir que para ser tan flacucho golpea bastante duro".

- "Idiota" – Masculló Yoruichi para luego fijar su mirada en Shinji – "¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto".

- "Oh, es cierto" – Colocándose a un lado de Shinji – "Yoruichi, te presento a un amigo, su nombre es Yamamoto Shin, estudia en la misma facultad conmigo y acabo de descubrir que estudia música también".

- "¿En serio? Mi nombre es Shiouin Yoruichi, estoy en segundo semestre, estudio música porque quiero ser compositora y tener mi propio estudio de grabación" – Se presentó Yoruichi, apretando enérgicamente la mano de Shinji. El estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido del gran reloj anunció el fin del receso, su estómago gruñó tan fuerte que Kisuke y Yoruichi rieron a carcajadas – "Vamos a la cafetería, Kisuke nos invitará algo por ayudarlo con ese grupo de simios"

- "No puedo, debo volver a clases" – Respondió Shinji, algo arrepentido de haber ayudado a Kisuke.

- "Por una clase no pasa nada, si quieres te presto mis apuntes y los libros que usé en el primer semestre".

- "Pero…"

- "Vamos Shin, no es malo tomar la ayuda de un amigo de vez en cuando, además a Yoruichi no le incomoda para nada prestarte sus cosas".

- "Bien dicho Kisuke, vamos, la cafetería esta por ese lado".

Tal vez porque en verdad tenía hambre o porque encontró algo de verdad en las palabras de Kisuke, Shinji decidió acompañarlos ese día, sin presagiar que sería el inicio de una gran amistad, pensando más en la historia que tenía para contarle a su pequeña amiga a miles de kilómetros, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles para no precuparla.

- "Oye Shin ¿Tienes novia?" – Preguntó Yoruichi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- "Emmm… yo"

- "Por supuesto que no, Shin será mi nuevo compañero de aventuras" – Le interrumpió Kisuke.

- "¿Estudiando dos carreras? Ni de broma, es más, deberías aprender de él, Kisuke" – Se apresuró a regañarlo Yoruichi.

- "Es verdad Yoruichi, ¿Cómo hiciste para estar en segundo semestre si las clases empezaron hace unos días?" – Shinji cambió de tema por algo que le parecía más relevante.

- "Ah, eso, sólo tomé clases en verano, la carrera dura cinco años, pero si adelantas cursos en verano puedes terminarla en cuatro" – Contestò ella sin darle importancia. Shinji sonrió por el nuevo descubrimiento, sacrificaría las vacaciones de verano y así podría volver más rápido a casa.

- "Yoruichi, deja de meterle ideas a Shin" – Protestó Kisuke.

- "No son ideas, tu deberìas hacer lo mismo Kisuke, por cierto Shin, ¿Te molesta si te llamo de otro modo? Es que Shin era el nombre de un tipo idiota al que preferiría ver muerto".

- "Bueno…"

- "Que te parece Shintarou… mmmm… mejor no, es un nombre muy largo, que tal Shintou, mmm, ese tampoco me gusta, Shinchan… parece marca de salchicha… Shinji… ¿no suena mal, eh?"

- "Yoruichi, no puedes ir cambiándole el nombre a las personas porque si" – Intervino Kisuke.

- "Por mi está bien, puedes decirme Shinji si quieres" – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, la amiga de Kisuke, y por que no decirlo, el propio Kisuke, empezaban a caerle bien.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Huánuco, 13 de Octubre del 2012… muchos meses después…**

**En verdad mil gracias a Haibara20, Sakura Selene, Alessandra08, toaneo07, Paooo, haruki yuko, Lu Hatake, nessie black 10, Bloody Shooter, Neko, LitleNel, Cerezza chan, Griisle chan, Wakayaka-sensei, Shiyori Urahara, monzhe lilynett… **

**la historia está en mi cabeza como si fuera ayer… solo que faltaba esa gota de tristeza que volvió finalmente a mi vida, así que aun si mi compu esta medio muerta, nos leemos la próxima semana, o antes, tengo mucha nostalgia que matar ahora mismo XD**

**Mary Eli**


	10. Painfull, Careless part2

_Con cariño para Juli, Kyle Neko, Alessandra08, Sakura Selene, Haibara21 (yuju al menos alguien sigue ahí :)_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly–chan_

_**10. Painfull, Careless II /Sa**y**onara**_

_"Si al menos me hubiera despedido/Por qué no te dije adiós"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cuatro meses era demasiado tiempo. Cuatro meses sin saber nada de él, si estaba bien o si vendría este año a pasar las vacaciones… no había venido los tres años anteriores porque según le dijo estaba adelantando cursos en verano para volver más pronto y quedarse, a pesar de eso ella siempre abrigó la esperanza de oír su voz al salir al patio de su casa en el barrio de Kabuki pero ahora hasta eso parecía imposible, ya no estaba en Kyoto, aún si el volviera, Tokio era muy grande y tardaría mucho en encontrarla o tal vez no la encontraría jamás… Trató de ahogar un sollozo para que su tía no la oyera pero una traviesa lágrima descendió por su mejilla y con sus manos oprimió la caja en donde atesoraba la pequeña cajita de música que él le dio antes de irse y las cintas con las cartas que él le había enviado… "Shinji".

A la mañana siguiente Kirio se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, Kisuke había llamado al club diciendo que volvía a Japón y que tenía buenas noticias sobre la salud de Hiyori. Ella sabía perfectamente que no eran noticias sobre el inesperado accidente de coche del cual felizmente Hiyori se había recuperado totalmente, definitivamente las noticias serían sobre la vista de su sobrina. Sonrío mientras se cambiaba para ir al mercado, compraría muchas cosas para preparar una buena cena y recibir a Kisuke como se debía, aquel hombre tenía un cierto interés en Hiyori y ella se encargaría de sacarle el jugo a la situación, después de todo, milagros como esos no ocurren todos los días. La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de desagrado al ver que su sobrina se había dormido abrazando aquella caja, sabía perfectamente lo que contenía y le molestaba de sobremanera que a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia que ella misma se estaba encargando de poner, Hiyori se resistiera a olvidar a ese muchacho. No, de ninguna manera dejaría que Shinji volviera a la vida de Hiyori, quien le convenía a su sobrina era Urahara Kisuke y nadie más.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Despertó y contempló por la ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro pero se podían vislumbrar los tenues rayos del sol opacados por las espesas nubes, aún faltaban unas horas. Se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en el asiento. La boda de su hermana fue emotiva y grandiosa. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía recordar el rostro de su hermana con esa hermosa sonrisa. Lilynette estaba feliz y él, al igual que el resto de asistentes, estaba convencido que Sousuke cuidaría de ella. Sousuke Aizen había trabajado desde muy joven en las empresas de los Urahara, demostró tanto talento y perseverancia que pronto se convirtió en el hombre de confianza del mismo patriarca de la familia, incluso estuvo con ellos cuando murió su madre, le parecía un buen tipo así que cuando se enteró del romance que sostenía con su hermana no tuvo objeciones para aquella relación ni su padre tampoco, es más, estaba convencido que su padre le tenía tanto aprecio a Sousuke que si no se hubiera casado con su hermana hubiera terminado por adoptarlo para que así forme parte de la familia.

Miró su reloj. Después de recibir la llamada de los médicos de la Clínica donde estuvo hospitalizada Hiyori contaba las horas para darle la noticia. Estaba seguro que tanto Kirio como Hiyori se pondrían felices y él se sentía como el héroe que rescata a la damisela en esas historias románticas que solían aburrirle cuando era niño. Tan pronto Lilynette se fue de luna miel se subió al primer avión para Japón, ni siquiera se dio la molestia de viajar a Londres para pedir una ampliación de su permiso a la Universidad, luego le llamaría a alguno de los asistentes de su padre para que lo haga o tal vez se lo pediría a Shin o tal vez no, recordó que al final Shin no quiso recibir ni un centavo después de la magistral canción en piano que compuso para su hermana, así que por ahora se sentía en deuda con su amigo, ya habría oportunidad de devolverle el favor.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que el avión aterrizara. Mientras descendía del avión con su equipaje tarareaba una canción que le había oído tocar a Shinji en varias ocasiones. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar su coche en el estacionamiento y en cuanto acomodó sus cosas partió rumbo a la casa de campo. Deseaba ver el retrato de su madre y preguntarle si lo que le estaba pasando era lo que creía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el insistente pitido de su móvil.

– "Diga" – Contestó sin mirar el nombre del interlocutor.

– "¿Qué formas de saludar son esas, Kisuke?" – Le contestó una voz bastante seria del otro lado.

– "Ah, hola Yoruichi, ¿Pasó algo?" – Girando en una curva para luego volver a manejar en línea recta.

– "Claro que pasó algo, no has ido a clases y al llamar me entero que estas viajando otra vez a Japón" – Breve silencio, al notar que Kisuke no parecía estar dispuesto a decir nada – "¿No habías dicho que el papeleo era aburrido y que habías avanzado la mayoría para no tener que regresar?"

– "¿Lo hice?"

– "Kisuke" – Con un marcado tono amenazador en la voz – "¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo?"

– "Disculpa Yoruichi, pero ahora estoy conduciendo, ¿Podrías llamar más tarde? Gracias" – Colgó antes de que su amiga pudiera agregar algo más. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era imaginar la reacción que tendría la joven de rubios cabellos y mirada perdida al recibir la noticia. Pisó el acelerador. Definitivamente ese sería un gran día.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Londres…

Caminaba distraído por los pasillos de la Facultad cuando tropezó con Yoruichi, al parecer ella iba distraída también.

– "Shinji, ¿Has visto a Kisuke?" – Le preguntó ella.

– "No, me parece que dijo que saldría de viaje" – Se limitó a responderle.

– "¿De viaje? Pero a donde" – Antes de que Shinij pudiera agregar algo, sacó su móvil y llamó a casa de Kisuke. La conversación fue breve y casi de inmediato volvió a marcar otro número en su móvil. La segunda conversación tampoco duró mucho y Yoruichi cerró su móvil, aparentemente fastidiada.

– "Así que se marchó a Japón" – Dijo él, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio – "De haberlo sabido le habría encargado que buscara a unos amigos en Kyoto".

– "Kisuke está en Tokio" – Yoruichi pareció un poco resignada – "Seguro que conoció a otra de esas mujeres, ya se cansará y volverá… por cierto, ¿Aún no logras comunicarte con tus amigos de Japón?"

Shinji negó con la cabeza.

– "Pero hoy recibí un mail de una compañera de instituto, me dijo que mi madre está muy enferma".

– "Oh, cuanto lo siento" – Dijo Yoruichi apenada – "Yo molestándote con tonterías mientras tú si tienes preocupaciones reales ¿Irás a verla?"

– "No lo sé, estamos por comenzar los exámenes semestrales" – Dudando un poco antes de hablar – "Todo esto me parece extraño, hablé con mi madre hace un par de días y me dijo que todo estaba igual que siempre… aunque ahora que lo pienso su voz se oía como cansada"

– "¿Y no has tenido noticias de tu primer amor? Algún día debes decirme su nombre y acabar con tanto misterio"

– "Mi madre se negó a hablarme de ella. Ha sido así desde que me marché" – La mirada de Shinji entristeció – "Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con Kensei o Mashiro".

– "Llamaré al idiota de Kisuke más tarde, tal vez se digne a tomarse un tiempo para ir a Kyoto y buscar a tus amigos, después de todo te debe un favor, ¿No?"

Shinji miró confundido a Yoruichi quien le dio una palmada en el hombro y le tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la cafetería.

– "Te ves pálido, vamos a comer algo, luego puedes llamar a esa amiga que te escribió sobre la salud de tu madre".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kirio puso mucho empeño en preparar la cena ese día. Incluso no hizo nada para ocultar la alegría que le producía la visita de Kisuke, algo que Hiyori notó de inmediato.

– "Nos alegra muchísimo que haya regresado tan pronto, Urahara–san" – Kirio servía algo de té – "Por un momento temimos que se quedara en el extranjero y se olvidara de nosotras" – Acomodando las tazas.

– "No podría hacer algo así, después del accidente siento que estoy en deuda con ustedes" – tomando un sorbo de té – "Además creo que traigo excelentes noticias".

El rostro de Hiyori se iluminó de repente.

– "¿Encontraste a Shinji en Londres?" – Preguntó sin ocultar su emoción, si pudiera ver habría notado la mezcla de celos y decepción en el rostro de Kisuke y la ira en el rostro de su tía, y como nadie parecía querer decir nada – "¿Está todo bien? Se han quedado muy callados"

– "Lo siento Hiyori" – Habló Kisuke – "Con la boda de mi hermana y el viaje al final no fui a Londres, pero tengo unos amigos por allá, les pediré que investiguen".

– "Pero Kisuke, tu dijiste…"

– "¡Hiyori!" – Interrumpió Kirio – "No molestes a Urahara–san con cosas sin importancia, por favor discúlpela" – Haciendo una venia hacia Kisuke – "Serviré la cena".

Comieron prácticamente en silencio. Kisuke sabía perfectamente que Hiyori estaba molesta con él porque no cumplió su promesa, y se sentía culpable, conocía más que bien que ya había alguien en el corazón de Hiyori y aunque eso le entristecía, se negaba a admitir ser derrotado por alguien que para empezar ni siquiera estaba ahí. Por otro lado Kirio se esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito, no podía evitar maldecir mentalmente a Shinji que cada día se parecía más a un fantasma que Hiyori se esmeraba en mantener presente.

– "Gracias por la comida" – Hiyori depositó los palitos en la mesa y se disponía a retirarse cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya.

– "Hiyori, siento no haber cumplido lo que te prometí, te aseguro que lo haré solo dame algo de tiempo" – Sintió que la mano de Hiyori se tensaba para luego relajarse – "Por favor quédate y escucha lo que vine a decir".

Mientras Hiyori suspiraba y volvía a sentarse, Kirio agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses que conocía por la actitud paciente y afable de Kisuke y se prometió así misma deshacerse de cierta caja que solo era un estorbo.

– "Primero quiero pedirles disculpas, porque cuando Hiyori estuvo internada en la clínica me atreví a autorizar a los médicos para que realizaran unos exámenes a los ojos de Hiyori" – Al oír hablar a Kisuke el corazón de Kirio empezó a latir con fuerza – "Los médicos enviaron los resultados a centros más especializados en todo Japón también en el extranjero, y dedujeron que hay muchas posibilidades de que Hiyori recupere la capacidad de ver".

Hiyori se quedó en silencio como asimilando la noticia y Kirio empezó a llorar de la emoción.

– "Siempre tuve el presentimiento… yo… algo en mi me decía que mi pequeña algún día podría ver" – Kirio se enjuagaba las lágrimas en el pañuelo que Kisuke acababa de alcanzarle.

– "Hiyori, ¿No te alegra la noticia?" – Kisuke volvió a tomar su mano, intrigado.

– "La operación… ¿donde sería?" – Dijo finalmente Hiyori, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento.

– "Los médicos de la clínica dijeron que los especialistas interesados en tu caso se encontraban en Estados Unidos" – Sintió que Hiyori apartaba bruscamente su mano y se ponía de pie.

– "Te agradecemos mucho pero nosotras no tenemos dinero, maneja con cuidado" – Hiyori caminó directamente hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de su tía.

– "Urahara–san, cuanto lo siento" – Intentó disculparse Kirio – "Pero en cierta forma mi sobrina tiene razón".

– "Por los gastos no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ellos, solo quiero pedirle que nos pongamos de acuerdo para decirle a Hiyori que los médicos de Estados Unidos están tan interesados en su caso que no piensan cobrar por la operación"

– "Usted es tan generoso, Urahara–san" – Kirio casi no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

– "Ahora solo le pido que me deje hablar con ella a solas".

Kirio asintió y empezó a recoger la mesa. Kisuke respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hiyori. La encontró sentada cerca a la ventana, la brisa de la noche movía a ratos algunos mechones de su cabello. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

– "En mi mente imaginé las cosas de otra manera" – le dijo mientras se recargaba sobre la pared – "Supuse que brincarías de felicidad por la noticia".

– "Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas" – La voz de ella pareció quebrarse al decir esas palabras, solo entonces Kisuke notó que ella estaba llorando y la abrazó, conmovido.

– "Por el dinero no te preocupes, los médicos dijeron que tu caso era tan especial que no cobrarían por la operación si viajabas a Estados Unidos, yo pensaba prestarles el dinero para los pasajes".

– "No puedo irme, Shinji podría venir y se preocuparía si no me encuentra… o tal vez piense que lo olvidé y por eso me marché" – Kisuke se tensó al oír sus palabras y Hiyori lo notó.

– "Shinji hubiera querido lo mejor para ti, estoy seguro" – Comentó Kisuke, masticando cada palabra, cosa que Hiyori también notó.

– "No intentes fingir conmigo" – Hiyori apartó a Kisuke de un empujón –"Tu eres como mi tía, solo quieres alejarme de Shinji… pero él va a volver, el me lo prometió en una de sus cartas".

Kisuke sintió un desagradable dolor en el pecho, pese a ello intentó confortar a Hiyori que había empezado a sollozar otra vez pero ella volvió a rechazarlo, entonces desistió y salió de la habitación.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Kyoto, Barrio Kabuki

Tomó una bocanada de aire y pisó el siguiente escalón lo cual le produjo un intenso dolor. Oprimió con fuerza la baranda a la cual se aferraba deseando poder transmitirle algo de su dolor aunque sabía que era en vano. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se dispuso a bajar otro escalón cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muchacha pelinegra que soltó las bolsas que traía y se acercó raudamente a ella para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

– "Harribel–san, debió esperar a que llegara, pudo haberse caído y lastimado" – La joven la acomodaba en un sofá cercano – "Cada día está peor, debe decirle a Shinji que vuelva".

Harribel intentó ahogar la tos en vano y le lanzó una mirada de compasión a Cirucci.

– "Si mi hijo no se hubiera ido a Inglaterra en verdad me hubiera gustado que se quedara contigo".

Cirucci sonrió, siempre supo que para la madre de Shinji ella era la mejor opción como prospecto de nuera, no por nada su madre regentaba un recurrido salón de belleza y su padre era un empleado asalariado del estado, como era hija única la dejaron estudiar turismo, canto y baile moderno, más que guía turística soñaba en convertirse algún día en una gran cantante.

– "Deje de hablar y mejor descanse, traje algo de comida voy un rato a la cocina".

– "Cirucci… has sido muy buena conmigo, por eso quiero pedirte un último favor" – Al notar que tenía toda la atención de la muchacha – "Mi relación con Shinji nunca fue la mejor, pero soy su madre y siempre he querido lo mejor para él… por eso…" – Tuvo que hacer una pausa porque le dio otro ataque de tos.

– "Ya no se esfuerce más, por favor" – Suplicó Cirucci, aquella escena en verdad le aterraba.

– "Tengo cáncer" – Dijo Harribel viendo la expresión de horror en el rostro de Cirucci – "Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, mi hijo seguramente hará su vida en otro país así que no le digas nada, prefiero que se quede en Inglaterra a que vuelva por esa… ciega sin futuro".

Cirucci se mordió el labio inferior de la frustración. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, aquella ciega siempre fue el mayor obstáculo entre Shinji y ella, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

– "Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, diles a todos que mi hijo a muerto".

– "No… yo… no podría…"

– "Hazlo, es la única manera de que ella deje de buscarlo, tal vez Shinji se enfadará mucho pero si ella hace su vida él terminará por olvidarla y seguirá con su vida también".

Cirucci se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos. Había mucha certeza en las palabras de Harribel y en medio de todo, una esperanza para una relación futura entre Shinji y ella.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tokio

En la sala, Kisuke y Kirio tomaban el té mientras Hiyori se encontraba en su habitación, tejiendo algo con palitos. Había pasado una semana desde la noticia de la operación y Hiyori permanecía renuente a hablar del tema y bastante huraña con Kisuke. Como cada tarde desde que volvió a Japón, Kisuke se sentaba a su lado en silencio después de tomar el té con Kirio.

– "Ten" – rompió el silencio repentinamente – "Usa mi móvil para llamar a tus amigos, tal vez tienen noticias".

Hiyori dudó un momento. Una parte de ella deseaba hablar con Kensei o Mashiro y otra seguía con aquel extraño presentimiento. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron minutos dejó a un lado los palitos y aceptó el móvil, pero se mantuvo quieta sin marcar. Kisuke supuso que era por su presencia.

– "Saldré un momento, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras" – Dijo resignado. Se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y le dijo a Kirio que saldría un rato. Todo aquello empezaba a incomodarle y dolerle. Caminó hacia su auto y encendió un cigarrillo.

En el pequeño departamento solo se oía el sonido del agua corriendo, seguramente su tía estaba lavando los platos, al parecer Kisuke se había ido. Respiró hondo y marcó el número de la tienda cercana a la quinta, desde pequeña su tía le hizo memorizar ese número para que llamara si se perdía, contestó el dueño de la tienda, un señor mayor muy amable que solía jugar shoggi con el abuelo de Mashiro, su voz parecía triste, le pidió que esperara un momento. Unos minutos después, apenas y reconoció la voz de Mashiro:

– "Hiyori, ¿En verdad eres tú?" – La voz de Mashiro, normalmente alegre y chillona se oía apagada y rasposa.

– "Mashiro ¿Qué ha pasado?"

– "Hiyorii…" – Mashiro se echó a llorar y Hiyori no entendía por qué.

– "Cálmate, por favor, no te entiendo" – Intentó en vano tranquilizar a su amiga, entonces oyó la voz de Kensei.

Kirio se encontraba acomodando los trastos, estaba enfadada por la actitud de su sobrina y temía que al final Kisuke se cansara y se fuera. Repentinamente oyó a Hiyori gritar y corrió a la habitación. Encontró a su sobrina en el suelo, con un móvil que reconoció como el de Kisuke a unos centímetros de ella, lo recogió:

– "Quién habla?"

– "Hikifune–san" – Habló Kensei – "¿Hiyori se encuentra bien?"

– "Ella está llorando" – Después de mirar a reojo a su sobrina que se ponía de pie – "¿Qué le has dicho para ponerla en ese estado?"

– "Harribel–san está muy enferma… fuimos a verla y nos dijo que Shinji… Shinji murió en un accidente de coche en Inglaterra".

– "Esta muerto" – Susurró Kirio notablemente desconcertada. Se giró para ver a Hiyori y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba allí. Colgó y salió solo para confirmar que no estaba en la sala, la llamó varias veces y entonces vio con pánico que la puerta que daba a la calle estaba abierta. Salió corriendo para buscarla y en la calle se topó con Kisuke que volvía de fumar unos cigarrillos.

– "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó al ver la expresión de angustia de Kirio.

– "Hiyori… se acaba de enterar que Shinji murió… ella salió sin que me diera cuenta, no sé donde está".

Kisuke empezó a correr en sentido opuesto a donde estacionó su auto. Cerca de ahí estaba la avenida donde conoció a Hiyori, y dos calles más arriba había otra avenida más grande. Sus temores crecieron al no encontrarla en el primer lugar, así que corrió hacia la avenida principal.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Los sonidos de coches le aturdían, su cabeza le daba vueltas y en su mente se repetían sin cesar las palabras de Kensei. No, él no puede haberse ido, él dijo que volvería, que irían un día a conocer el mar, que compondría canciones en piano para ella… empezó a tropezar con la gente y los sonidos de los coches se hicieron más fuertes. Recordó que se fue unos días del barrio para que Shinji tomara una decisión sobre la beca al extranjero, que cuando volvió él se había marchado, no había podido despedirse de él… y ahora… nunca podría hacerlo, él se había ido para siempre. Un fuerte estruendo seguido del ensordecedor ruido de varios bocinas fue lo último que escuchó antes de que unos brazos le acunaran y de pronto todo fuera silencio y oscuridad.

"Shinji, por que no te dije adiós".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Waa… capitulo publicado sin ser revisado (faltan correcciones)**

**Huanuco, 19 de Octubre del 2012**

**:P**


	11. Deseos Fallidos

_**Sorry, es un capitulo corto, tuve un pequeño accidente (bueno, no tan pequeño ¬¬) y me lastime la mano derecha sighhh…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG **

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

_**11. Deseos Fallidos**_

"_Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Hiyori"._

_"Quiero ver el rostro de Shinji, al menos una vez"._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_- "Shinji… ¿Cómo es el mar? Mashiro me ha hablado mucho de él pero no logro entender lo que me quiere decir"_

_- "El mar… en realidad es algo difícil de explicar con palabras, hay mucha agua que viene y va haciendo un ruido único y la tierra es muy suave por eso le llaman arena… dudo mucho que entiendas, así que un día te llevaré, ¿Te parece bien?"_

- ¡Shinji! – Se despertó de sobresalto y por poco se cae de la cama. Unos brazos le rodearon y oyó la voz de su tía.

- "Tranquila Hiyori, solo tuviste un sueño" – Dijo, tratando de calmar a su sobrina con un abrazo – "Todo va a estar bien".

Un sueño. Hiyori se tranquilizó un momento hasta que sintió que algo se encontraba en su brazo derecho y que el olor del lugar no era el de su cuarto. Soltó a su tía y toco su brazo solo para confirmar que tenía una venoclisis y que llevaba puesta una bata de hospital. No. No había sido un sueño, intentó decir algo pero las lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos y por inerci abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas.

- "Hiyori, por favor" – Kirio intentó abrazarla de nuevo sin éxito. La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a Kisuke que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, suspiró y lo acompañó.

- "¿Hace cuánto despertó?" – Preguntó Kisuke apartándose unos pasos una vez cerrada la puerta. Le dolía verla llorar.

- "Hace unos minutos, ¿Ha pasado algo?"

- "Nada de gravedad, los médicos dijeron que está en un estado de conmoción por la noticia, en realidad incluso a mí me está costando trabajo asimilarlo, lo que le dijeron a Hiyori ¿Es cierto?"

- "Fue la propia madre de Shinji quien le dio la noticia a los amigos de Hiyori, una madre jamás jugaría con algo así, al menos eso pienso yo" – Respondió Kirio, aún algo confundida – "Hiyori y ese muchacho eran muy unidos, no era un mal chico pero…"

- "Comprendo" – Le interrumpió Kisuke – "Por ahora solo tratemos de confortar a Hiyori".

Kirio asintió y se giraron para volver a la habitación pero se quedaron estupefactos al ver la puerta abierta y la habitación vacía. Kirio en su desesperación empezó a preguntarles a todas las enfermeras que encontraba por el pasillo mientras Kisuke revisaba en cada una de las habitaciones contiguas, pero Hiyori no aparecía. Llegaron al final del corredor y movido por un presentimiento Kisuke empezó a correr escaleras arriba dejando atrás a una aturdida Kirio.

"No otra vez", pensó mientras subía los últimos peldaños y veía una puerta entreabierta. Tuvo suerte de llegar antes de que aquel coche arrollara a Hiyori en la avenida, de lo contrario ella estaría seriamente lastimada. Abrió la puerta de golpe y palideció al ver a Hiyori de pie, al borde de la cornisa del edificio. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo oír que ella tarareaba una canción en medio de sollozos. Sujetó la mano de Hiyori y tiró de ella hacia atrás para abrazarla con fuerza.

- "¡Suéltame!" – Gritó ella mientras forcejeaba – "Yo solo quería verlo al menos una vez… eso le pedí a la estrella… no puede… no puede…"

Hiyori rompió en llanto una vez más. Aun cuando dejó de forcejear Kisuke no la soltó.

- "Todos hemos perdido a alguien valioso alguna vez, mi madre murió cuando era niño y no pude hacer nada" – Kisuke hizo una breve pausa, era la primera vez que le abría a alguien su corazón – "Tuvimos un accidente de coche, mi hermana no ha vuelto a caminar desde entonces y mi padre solo vive para trabajar así que prácticamente nos quedamos solos" – Aflojando el abrazo para ver el rostro de Hiyori – "En cierto modo entiendo tu dolor, pero no puedes darte por vencida, Kirio sufriría mucho" – Secando las lágrimas con una de sus manos – "Y yo no podría vivir tranquilo si algo malo te pasara… no soy Shinji, pero también te quiero aunque nos conocemos hace poco tiempo".

- "Kisuke…" – Hiyori sintió como Kisuke le besaba con ternura la frente.

- "Volvamos adentro, aquí hace frío" – Tomando una de las manos de Hiyori y tirando suavemente de ella como invitándola a seguirlo.

Caminaron lentamente por las escaleras. En aquel momento la cálida mano de Kisuke confortó el destrozado corazón de Hiyori. En medio de su confusión y dolor una idea cruzó por su mente:

- "Kisuke… ¿En verdad podré ver algún día?"

- "Claro, tu solo deja todo en mis manos" – Kisuke sonrió después de decir estas palabras. Una vez que Hiyori se quedó en su habitación bajo la vigilancia de su tía salió a hacer una llamada.

_- "Diga"._

- "Hola Sousuke, ¿Cómo está Lilynette?"

_- "Ella está en casa, pintando, me pidió que te preguntara cuando vas a ir a visitarla"_

- "No creo poder hacerlo por ahora, dale mis disculpas por favor… Por cierto ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?"

_- "Si, pero no tengo buenas noticias, el monto supera lo permitido por tu padre, además él está enojado porque dejaste la facultad en medio de exámenes"_

- "Dile a mi padre que pienso terminar la carrera en Estados Unidos, por favor pídele a unos de los asistentes que inicie los trámites para el traslado de Universidad, y con respecto al dinero, pon en venta mi auto, es un Lamborghini de colección así que obtendré más que suficiente por su venta, solo no le digas a mi padre de eso"

Breve silencio.

_- "¿Estás seguro? Si tu padre se entera que vendiste el auto…"_

- "Me lo obsequio cuando entré en la facultad, se supone que es mío y puedo disponer de él como me plazca, y no creo que tu vayas a decirle ¿Verdad?"

_- "Kisuke, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí, yo mismo iniciaré los trámites para el viaje, la clínica, la operación y tu traslado de universidad"._

- "Te lo agradezco mucho, saluda a Lilynette de mi parte".

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Por ahora esa cirugía era lo único que podría borrar las lágrimas y devolver las sonrisas al rostro de Hiyori.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Días después…

Aquella mañana el barrio Kabuki estaba más nublado que nunca. Las personas caminaban vestidas de negro y hablaban en voz baja, como temerosas de algo. La pequeña sala estaba llena de personas encendiendo inciensos y orando.

Metros abajo, en una vieja quinta dos jóvenes esperaban a un hombre robusto para ir también al funeral.

- "Se está tardando" – Dijo un joven alto de cabellos blancos mientras tiraba del cuello de la camisa – "No me gustan los trajes y menos los funerales"

- "Yo creo que te ves muy guapo con traje, Kensei" – Respondió la muchacha, con la voz más apagada de lo normal – "Deberías entrar, tal vez Hachi tiene problemas para ponerse la corbata o algo así".

- "Tienes razón, espera aquí, no me tardo" – Besó fugazmente los labios de la muchacha peliverde que se sonrojó de inmediato y entró en la quinta.

- "Kensei tonto" – susurró ella. Respiró hondo y se giró al oír el sonido de un coche acercarse. Era un taxi. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el taxi se estacionó a su lado mostrando a su rubio ocupante que apenas la vio bajó a toda prisa y se acercó a ella:

- "Mashiro, me enteré ayer, ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?" - La joven palideció y se desplomó. Apenas pudo sujetarla con sus brazos – "Mashiro… ¡Mashiro!" – La llamó tratando de hacer que reaccionara, sin mucho éxito. Oyó pasos y dos personas salieron de la quinta al oír el nombre de la peliverde, pero ambos se quedaron inmóviles al ver a quien sostenía a una inconsciente Mashiro.

- "Shinji…" – Logró pronunciar Kensei.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**

**Kyle Neko …** Por Thor? Jijjij, vi la peli y estuvo buena, algo floja porque se le pudo poner un poco más de drama pues los efectos estaban buenísimos… aquí no hay que buscar un martillo sino esperar lo impredecible :P

**Juli**… Suele pasar que a veces estas en medio de algo y a la vez en medio de nada, eso es lo que le pasa a los protagonistas de este fic… y para ser sincera me inspire en una novela para escribir este fic muhahahaha

**Sakura-Selene**… Hubiera sido muy romántico que Shinji la salvara pero nop, gome! Y no se encontraran en Inglaterra tampoco, falta poco para en reencuentro… poquísimo :)

**HUANUCO, 28 DE OCTUBRE 2012 (Otro capítulo subido sin corregir XD)**

**KISSES**

**MARYELI – MILLY-CHAN**

**:p**


	12. And Then

_**Ejem… he cambiado de ciudad (bueno, he vuelto a la capital por decirlo de algún modo) y me encontraba buscando trabajo (aún ando en búsqueda de uno de medio tiempo) y visitando a familiares y amigos, así que por ahora la inspiración voló algo lejos pero igual quiero intentar escribir algo XD**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

Maryeli/Milly-chan

**12. Y Entonces…**

"_Una estrella fugaz que no cumplió mi deseo…"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Las personas iban y venían, encendían inciensos, oraban, le daban el pésame, algunas hasta se sentaban a su lado para hablarle, pero él no estaba allí… al menos eso sentía, su cuerpo físicamente se encontraba en medio de aquella sala en donde detrás de un retrato de la que en vida fuera su madre descansaban sus cenizas… tres días ya de su partida y sus amigos y conocidos hicieron lo posible por cremarla y realizar el modesto funeral… tres días y nadie se digno a decirle nada, solo Cirucci que había llamado y dejado un mensaje en la secretaría de la Universidad… oprimió sus puños con fuerza al recordar la razón y su mente dejó de divagar: Nadie le había avisado porque todos lo creían muerto.

De un solo golpe se puso de pie y abandonó la salita. Le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, no soportaba estar ahí ni un minuto más. "Como fue capaz", se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, su propia madre fue capaz de hacer algo como eso, "¿Por qué?", no había explicación posible.

- "Hace frío, deberías entrar" – Kensei se sentó a su lado, en el pórtico de la casa.

- "¿Podrías estar cerca de ella si estuvieras en mi lugar?" – Dijo fríamente en respuesta.

- "Todos sabíamos que tu madre era algo excéntrica, pero esto fue demasiado" – Kensei suspiró – "Aún no me creo lo de tu abuelo en Inglaterra".

- "Prefiero no hablar de él, estando enterado de todo no me dijo nada, realmente no pienso pedirle nada más a ese hombre" – Shinji tenía una expresión fría y de resentimiento en su rostro. Se puso de pie y caminó calle abajo, rumbo a la quinta. Al llegar se sentó en el lugar donde Hiyori acostumbraba esperarlo y cerró los ojos. Ojalá y todo fuera un mal sueño, ojalá y ella estuviera allí, a su lado.

- "¿No deberías estar en casa con tu madre?" – Una voz chillona interrumpió su tan ansiado momento de paz.

- "No hay razón para ello, después de todo soy un fantasma, o ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le ayudó a mi madre a difundir mi supuesta muerte?" – Respondió mordazmente, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Cirucci.

- "Tu madre estaba muy mal y prácticamente me obligó a ayudarla, pero ahora que estas aquí puedes aclararlo todo y las cosas seguirán como siempre" – Sentándose a su lado.

- "¡¿Cómo siempre?!" – Abrió los ojos y la miró con severidad, odio y fastidio – "¡Mashiro se desmayó al verme y los demás palidecieron y dices que todo puede volver a ser como siempre! Lo que mi madre y tú han hecho no tiene nombre" – Poniéndose de pie notoriamente molesto.

- "Shinji…" – Cirucci intentó tomarle del brazo pero él la rechazó de inmediato – "Tu madre estuvo soportando sola todo este tiempo, casi nunca llamabas y no viniste ninguno de los veranos a verla".

- "Ella no me dijo nada" – Shinji bajó la mirada, a pesar de todo Harribel era su madre y realmente debió pasarla mal todo este tiempo – "Y tu pudiste habérmelo dicho antes si en verdad te hubiera importado la salud de mi madre".

- "¡Claro que me importaba! Pero no supe que tan mal estaba hasta que ella me lo dijo, prácticamente en su lecho de muerte, me pidió que no te dijera, ella quería que te quedaras en Inglaterra, pero yo…" – La voz de Cirucci titubeó un instante – "Yo deseaba que volvieras".

Cirucci lo miró con tal intensidad que pudo interpretar de inmediato sus intenciones:

- "Lo siento, Cirucci, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho alguna vez que correspondía tus sentimientos" – Shinji se dirigió hacia la entrada – "Y no he vuelto precisamente por ti y lo sabes"

- "Si ella te quisiera estaría aquí a tu lado" – Dijo Cirucci intentando ocultar el desprecio en su voz – "Además nadie sabe en donde esta".

- "Te equivocas" – Shinji se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos – "Se en donde está y voy a ir a buscarla".

- "¡POR QUÉ!" – Gritó Cirucci acercándose a él con frustración – "¡Tu madre la odiaba… Ella no es buena para ti… Ella no puede darte nada!".

Shinji ignoró cada una de las palabras de Cirucci y siguió caminando. Tenía que viajar a Tokio cuánto antes.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Aquella mañana estaba más fría de lo normal. Tanteó en su usual oscuridad y cogió un suéter grueso con el que se abrigó antes de bajar los pies de la cama y ponerse las sandalias para caminar. Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ventana y la abrió. Un viento helado se coló de inmediato y aún cuando trató de evitarlo, estornudó.

- "Hiyori, por favor" – Exclamó Kirio acercándose a pasos rápidos para cerrar la ventana – "Falta poco para la operación, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor"

- "Debo evitar enfermar, sino no me podrán operar" – Dijo Hiyori tratando de imitar el tono de voz del doctor – "Pero tía, no creo que un poco de aire me haga mal".

- "Prefiero tomar todas precauciones posibles, en verdad deseo que todo salga bien, no quiero que imagines el mundo en base a relatos de otros, quiero que puedas ver el mundo con tus propios ojos" – Abrazando maternalmente a Hiyori.

- "Tía" – Hiyori susurró enternecida. El sonido del timbre interrumpió el emotivo momento.

- "Debe ser Kisuke-san, tal vez nos traiga buenas noticias" – Kirio se puso de pie a todo prisa y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla recibió a Kisuke con una sonrisa.

- "Buenos días" – Saludó Kisuke mientras Kirio le invitaba a pasar, luego miró alrededor ignorando lo que Kirio le decía a modo de saludo hasta que vio a Hiyori aparecer por el pasillo – "¿Te desperté?" – Interrogó al ver que aún iba en pijamas.

- "Oh, no, desperté hace un rato pero me entretuve hablando con mi tía" – Un sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas al sentir las cálidas manos de Kisuke tomando las suyas para guiarla hasta el sofá – "No es necesario, se llegar sola" – Comentó a modo de protesta.

- "Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo" – Respondió Kisuke, sentándose a su lado – "Tengo excelentes noticias, los resultados de los exámenes están en orden así que los médicos van a operarte mañana".

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron de par en par y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras sentía que Kirio le abrazaba para luego abrazar a Kisuke pronunciando todo tipo de palabras de agradecimiento.

"_Mañana…"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "¿El _Lirio Rojo_? Creo que he oído ese nombre antes, ¿Cielo, no se llama así una peluquería de la quinta avenida?" – la voluptuosa joven pelinaranja levantó un poco la voz, como llamando a alguien.

- "Ay mujer, como molestas" – Del interior de la tienda salió un joven pálido de ojos verdes bastante serio, trayendo una bandeja de pan recién horneado – "Me temo que estas confundiendo el nombre, la peluquería se llama _Listón Rojo_" – Mirando de reojo al joven rubio que le hizo la pregunta a la muchacha – "Orihime, trae la otra bandeja mientras acomodo estos".

- "Si" – Respondió la joven muy animada y entró en la cocina de la panadería.

- "No pareces de los idiotas que molestan a Inoue" – Mirando ahora si al rubio – "Pero preguntas por un lugar con muy mala reputación, aquí nadie te hablará de él".

- "¿Ud. Sabe algo? Por favor dígame, estoy casi tres días por aquí y nadie me da razón"

El joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, pero no pudo pasar por alto el tono de súplica en la voz del rubio así que finalmente habló:

- "El Lirio Rojo es un club nocturno, funciona en el Kichijoji, ahora márchate".

Shinji susurró un "_Gracias_" y se alejó dejando al joven pelinegro acomodando el contenido de la bandeja en una de las vitrinas, al poco rato la joven pelinaranja de excesiva energía apareció a su lado con una gran sonrisa, "_Que afortunado, tiene a su lado a la persona amada_", pensó antes de descender por las escaleras que lo llevarían al metro.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Extraña. Se sentía extraña, no había otra palabra que definiera mejor su estado. Si bien era cierto que aunque abriera o cerrara los ojos la vista era la misma, el tener que permanecer con los ojos cerrados y vendados le hacía sentir prisionera. Tanteó una vez más en busca de algo que dejó sobre la mesita situada al lado de la cama pero no encontró nada. Tanteó con más calma pero el resultado fue el mismo. Se puso de pie y empezó a tantear con sus manos sobre todos los muebles de la habitación con algo de desesperación hasta que tropezó haciendo que un vaso cayera al piso produciendo mucho ruido.

- "¡Que haces, Hiyori!" – La puerta se había abierta súbitamente y Kirio entraba en la habitación a toda prisa.

- "¿Tía? Creí que te habías ido" – Susurró Hiyori, quedándose muy quieta para no lastimarse con los restos de vidrio dispersos en el piso.

- "¿A dónde crees que podría ir? Salí porque pensé que estabas dormida" – Tomando a Hiyori por los hombros para luego guiarla hacia la cama – "El doctor dijo que no debías esforzarte, llamaré a alguien para que limpie el desorden" – Presionando el timbre situado en la cabecera de la cama.

- "Tía, ¿No has visto mi cajita de música?"

- "¿Una qué?"

- "Mi cajita de música, creí haberla dejado aquí ayer" – Tocando la superficie de la veladora situada al lado de la cama.

- "Lo siento, pero cuando llegue esta mañana no vi nada parecido a una cajita de música" – Alejándose un poco para evitar que su sobrina notara su nerviosismo – "Vaya que el servicio se demora aquí, mejor voy personalmente a pedir que envíen a alguien a hacer la limpieza".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El Kichijoji era un lugar de mucha actividad. Hacia donde sea que mirara se encontraba con coloridos letreros de tiendas, sonidos que se mezclaban que venían de las diversas bandas que tocaban en las calles, grupos de jóvenes en cosplay, vendedores ambulantes…

- "¡Hey, cuidado!" – Sin dar se cuenta había tropezado con una joven bajita de peculiar color de ojos.

- "Disculp…"

- "¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó un joven pelirrojo apareciendo de quien sabe donde, en forma algo agresiva, Shinji intentó decir algo pero – "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo?" – El pelirrojo le dio la espalda para que dirigirse a la muchacha bajita.

- "Deja de hacerte el importante, llegas tarde, Renji" – La muchacha bajita hizo a un lado al pelirrojo y le habló a Shinji – "Discúlpalo, no tiene modales"

Shinji parpadeó perplejo. En definitiva ese era un día bastante raro.

- "Soy yo quien debe disculparse, iba distraído".

- "No eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad?" – La joven de curioso color de ojos le miró detenidamente – "Si estás perdido tal vez podamos ayudarte, por cierto me llamo Rukia y este cabezota es mi amigo Renji".

- "Ehmmm… bueno yo…" – Shinji dudó, recordó lo que el joven de la panadería le dijo sobre el "Lirio Rojo".

- "Pregunta con confianza".

- "Estoy buscando un lugar llamado el Lirio rojo" – Dijo de sopetón, notando como un tic se formaba en uno de los ojos de rukia – "El familiar de una amiga trabaja allí, he viajado desde Kyoto y llevo tres días buscándola".

- "¡Por allí habrías empezado!" – el tipo llamado Renji le dio un coscorrón – "Por poco te golpeo pensando que eras un pervertido".

Rukia se aclaró la garganta.

- "Estas buscando en el lado equivocado, la zona rosa esta en el extremo opuesto del Kichijoji, solo te sugiero que tengas cuidado, buena suerte" – Sujetando al pelirrojo del cabello – "Vamonos Renji, Ichigo debe estarnos esperando".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "¿Esta noche?" – Preguntó con sorpresa mientras oprimía los puños ocultos bajo las sábanas.

- "Así es, los médicos consideran que es mejor quitarte la venda de los ojos por la noche ya que no estás acostumbrada a la luz del sol, es mas como una medida de precaución" – Kisuke no pudo pasar por alto lo inquieta y nerviosa que parecía Hiyori – "¿Hay algo que te preocupe?"

- "No… bueno…" – Dudando en si contarle o no sobre el incidente de la mañana.

- "Confía en mí, ¿Si?"

- "Traje una cajita de música que escuchaba en las noches cuando Kirio y tu no estaban, y la guardaba temprano en la mañana para que no la vieran pero hoy cuando desperté ya no estaba" – Respiró hondo pues unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- "¿Le preguntaron al personal de limpieza?" – Kisuke empezó a mirar alrededor como buscando la misteriosa caja de música.

- "Le dijeron a mi tía que no vieron nada" – Su voz se quebró al decir estas palabras.

- "Tranquila, si quieres esta misma tarde te compro otra caja de música" – Kisuke le acarició la cabeza con ternura, tratando de evitar que entristeciera más.

- "Esa cajita de música era un regalo de Shinji" – Dijo Hiyori entre sollozos. Kisuke no dijo nada, permaneció silencioso, tratando de confortarla. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Kirio estaba ahí, de pie, mordiéndose el labio de impotencia, no solo bastaría con tirar esa vieja caja de música, de ser necesario tomaría medidas más drásticas.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Detuvo su carrera al llegar al lugar que buscó desde su llegada a Tokio: El Lirio Rojo. Respiró hondo y finalmente entró. No era muy distinto al bar donde Kirio trabajaba en Kyoto, aunque debía admitir que era un poco más grande y sus muebles estaban en mejor estado. Una joven se le acercó y le ofreció acompañarlo, entonces preguntó por Kirio.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "Tranquila" – Se oyó la voz del médico con un extraño acento – "La operación fue más complicada de lo que esperamos principalmente debido al tiempo transcurrido, pero estamos convencidos de que hicimos un buen trabajo".

Kisuke y Kirio asintieron con la cabeza. No dejaban de observar detenidamente a Hiyori que se encontraba sentada en la cama. La habitación estaba con las luces apagadas, solo la tenue luz de una lámpara alumbraba.

- "Bien, empecemos" – El médico, con ayuda de una enfermera empezaron a retirar las vendas.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Corrió a toda prisa. A medida que se acercaba su corazón latía con más y más fuerza, después de tanto tiempo, de los días de búsqueda, finalmente volvería a verla. Llegó hasta el edificio de unos siete pisos, según le dijeron Kirio y su sobrina vivían en el quinto piso. Metió fugazmente la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y tocó la cajita en donde se encontraba el anillo, que aunque pequeño, estaba seguro que calzaría a la perfección en la mano de Hiyori, ahora nada la separaría de ella, nada…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A medida que las vendas iban siendo retiradas su corazón latía más y más rápido. ¿Y si todo seguía igual? Los médicos le advirtieron antes de la operación que había una pequeña probabilidad de que no se consiguieran buenos resultados… pero el médico acababa de decirle de que estaba convencido de que todo había salido bien y aún así… sentía miedo.

- "Listo, ahora quiero que abras lentamente los ojos".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía nada. Aún así, volvió a llamar a la puerta. Nada. Una vez más. Nada.

- "No hay nadie, las personas que viven allí salieron" – Una puerta contigua se abrió mostrando a una señora bastante mayor.

- "Soy un amigo de la muchacha más joven, vengo de Kyoto"

- "¿De Kyoto? Entonces debes conocer a Kirio-san y a Hiyori, es una muchacha bastante agradable, su tía no tanto, es algo arrogante".

Shinji no pudo evitar medio sonreír por los comentarios de la anciana, pero decidió ser directo y peguntarle:

- "Por favor ¿Puede decirme en donde están?".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Respiró profundo y contó hasta tres. Entonces levantó los párpados lentamente. La usual oscuridad presentaba algo distinto esta vez. Poco a poco, muy cerca a ella, el rostro de una persona se fue dibujando. El cabello era similar a la luz que emanaba la lámpara situada a un lado, los ojos un poco más claros que la oscuridad… "_Grises_"… pensó, y entonces su contemplación fue interferida pues el dueño de aquel rostro habló:

- "¿Logras ver algo, Hiyori?"

Aquella voz… la reconoció de inmediato.

- "Puedo verte, Kisuke" – Respondió con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Golpeó la pared con el puño y maldijo de impotencia. Ahora cuando la creía más cerca se dio cuenta de que tal vez jamás podría encontrarla. "_Porqué Kirio, porque te la has llevado tan lejos_" pensaba mientras se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de la anciana: "Su tía se la ha llevado a Estados Unidos, dijo que era un país muy grande, que allí empezarían una nueva vida y olvidarían el pasado".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**TA CHAN!**

**Ejem, no me odien, llevo días pensando como escribir este capítulo, en verdad agradezco mucho a: **

**Al Shinomori** (Gracias por leer el fic, ojalá y el curso que toma la historia no te desanime), **nessie black** (twilight… ji ji ji ji… bueno, la historia se hace mas complicada de aquí en adelanta, espero actualizar mas rápido para no hacerte esperar :), **alessandra08** (Mi mano esta mejor, ahora me duele el tobillo, soy un poco torpe je je je gracias por la review y no, Kisuke no se da cuenta de nada XD), ** Kyle-Neko** (la barrera de lo dramático y entretenido y traumático… me parece que esto va mas para traumático XD), **Juli** (Shinji y Hiyori si llegan a estar juntos pero no de la forma en que todos esperan… falta poco, paciencia muhahaha), **Shiyori Urahara** (Domo Arigatou! Por no lincharme por casi abandonar el fic… ciertamente el titulo dice mucho de la historia), **Sakura-Selene** ("Shinji golpeara a Urahara", me temo que será al revés, pero ciertamente el momento del reencuentro será pronto… mas pronto de lo que imaginas…), **cltm** (Bienvenida a esta dramática historia :) Sorry por la demora, andaba algo corta de inspiración y hoy un dolor de estòmago me obligò a quedarme en cama asì que al fin terminè el capitulo… sighhh), **Wuakayaka** (Me escribió… me escribió… ME ESCRIBIOOO! Wow, soy una lectora ocasional y mayormente frecuente tuya, me emociona que leas mi fic – algo tirado al drama pero en fin – en verdad siento la demora y espero actualizar mas seguido… wow… me escribió una review :)

**Besos a todas/os**

**Maryeli / Milly-chan**

**Lima, 28 NOV 12**


	13. En tus ojos

_El día en que Hiyori acompañó a Shinji a sus clases de piano descubrió que tras el muchacho que sonreía todo el tiempo – según le refirió Mashiro – había una honda y profunda melancolía: la historia de alguien que nunca conoció a su padre y que recientemente había perdido a un ser amado. Aquella tarde después de las clases, en medio del frio otoñal, Hiyori empezó a sentirse mareada._

_- "¿Te sientes bien?" – Shinji se preocupó al sentir que ella se recargaba sobre él._

_- "Creo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo" - La voz de Hiyori se oía débil, normalmente ella le habría gritado que estaba bien y que no molestara o algo parecido, así que se detuvo y tocó su frente con una de sus manos solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Se giró para darle la espalda y se inclinó un poco._

_- "Acércate un poco y acomódate en mi espalda, te llevaré car…"_

_- "¡No!" – Hiyori sintió sus mejillas arder – "Ya te dije que estoy bien"._

_- "No lo estás. Tonta, tienes fiebre" – Shinji se giró hacia ella y tomó sus manos con las suyas para colocarlas alrededor de su cuello – "Sujétate bien" – Le dijo mientras se enderezaba. Hiyori sintió claramente como sus pies se alejaban del suelo para ser capturados por los brazos de Shinji._

_- "¡Bájame!" – Gritó muy nerviosa._

_- "Cállate y deja de moverte o nos caeremos" – Shinji luchaba por no perder el equilibrio – "Déjame ayudarte, por favor" – Pidió en tono suplicante._

_Finalmente Hiyori se quedó quieta y Shinji empezó a abrirse paso entre las personas que al igual que él, intentaban cruzar la gran avenida. Y aunque hubo muchas cosas que quiso decirle tuvo que conformarse con oírla tararear una dulce melodía durante el resto del camino, tal vez ella pensaba que él no lograba oírla o tal vez ella intentaba apaciguar la melancolía de su alma que quedó expuesta en el instante que comenzó a tocar el piano, y fue entonces que él decidió que se convertiría en un gran compositor y compondría muchas canciones felices para Hiyori. _

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly-chan_

**13. En tus ojos**

_"Y por primera vez vi mi reflejos en esos ojos…"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- "¿Logras ver algo, Hiyori?"

- "Puedo verte, Kisuke".

Kisuke que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo suspiró aliviado y feliz. Kirio abrazó a Hiyori con lágrimas en sus ojos. El médico tuvo que separarlas un rato para hacerle algunas pruebas simples a Hiyori, indicándole que permaneciera con las cortinas cerradas mientras completaban todos los exámenes al día siguiente, luego de eso el personal de salud se retiró no sin antes darle algunas indicaciones más a Kisuke.

- "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" – Kisuke se sentó al lado de Hiyori y tomó su mano como acostumbraba hacerlo. Ella permaneció pensativa, contemplándolo un buen rato hasta que se animó a hablar.

- "Tu voz es única, Kisuke" – Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Kisuke y acercaba su mano al rostro de él – "Tus ojos… son grises… ¿Verdad?"

- "Si" – Kisuke no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la casual "caricia" de la joven. Kirio contemplaba la escena complacida.

- "Y tu cabello… ¿Cómo le dicen a este color?" – Separando su mano de la mejilla de Kisuke para tocar un mechón del cabello de este.

- "Es un tono claro de rubio, pero el tuyo es de un dorado más bonito" – respondió él, sonriendo aún más. Kirio parecía a punto de explotar de felicidad.

- "Entonces" – Alejando sus manos de Kisuke y esbozando una sonrisa – "Te pareces en algo a Shinji".

Silencio.

- "Hiyori, descansa, no fuerces tu vista" – Atinó a decir Kirio ocultando su rabia mientras Kisuke permanecía aún desconcertado – "Duerme, han sido muchas emociones por hoy".

Después de despedirse de la muchacha y prometerle que al amanecer ambos estarían ahí, salieron. Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, Kisuke manejaba pensativo y Kirio estaba masticando en silencio su frustración. Al llegar Kisuke se apresuró a bajar del coche para abrirle la puerta.

- "No te hubieras molestado".

- "No es una molestia, es una costumbre, ¿La recojo mañana a las siete?"

- "Me parece bien, maneje con cuidado, Urahara-san"

- "Buenas noches" – Vio como Kirio se acercaba a la entrada del edificio y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta – "¿En verdad me parezco a él?"

Kirio suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, él se veía angustiado.

- "En cierto modo, así es" – Tomando aire – "Pero mas allá del parecido físico está el hecho de que él decía amarla y aún así se marchó y ahora es solo un recuerdo en la memoria de mi sobrina".

- "Kirio-san, creo que… yo también amo a Hiyori".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Oyó el canto de las pequeñas aves que anidaban en el parque situado frente al edificio donde vivían y abrió los ojos. Sentía raro, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la operación y aún le desencajaba ver el techo y el resto de la habitación. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, deslizó las cortinas para disfrutar mejor de la escena y sonrió al ver que el cielo estaba nublado, el sol aún le parecía muy fuerte y le irritaba la vista así que los días nublados eran sus preferidos.

- "Buenos días, princesa" – Bajó la vista al reconocer la voz que la saludaba desde la acera del primer piso, Kisuke estaba ahí de pie a un lado del coche recién estacionado, llevaba puesto un abrigo gris para protegerse del frío.

- "Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soy una princesa, Kisuke".

- "Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que para mí siempre lo serás, Hiyori".

- "¿Con quién hablas, Hiyori?" – Kirio se asomó a la ventana – "¡Urahara-san! Llegó muy temprano, ni siquiera hemos desayunado" – Exclamó algo apenada.

- "Esta bien, esa era la idea. Las invito a desayunar y luego las llevo a la escuela de la que les conté".

Tía y sobrina asintieron y minutos más tarde departían junto a Kisuke en un agradable café al norte de la ciudad.

- "Les conté de tu caso y están dispuestos a ayudarte, como puedes leer y escribir Brayle puedes ayudarles con los niños mientras aprendes a escribir en nuestro alfabeto".

- "Realmente no sé como agradecerte Kisuke, has mucho por nosotras, incluso ayudaste a mi tía a encontrar trabajo y ahora esto".

- "Todo lo hago para disfrutar de tus sonrisas, Hiyori" – La conversación fue detenida por el repentino sonido del móvil de Kisuke. Este se disculpó y se puso de pie para alejarse unos pasos y contestar. Hiyori le oyó hablar de esa forma tan rara en que lo hacía cuando hablaba con otras personas, era un idioma distinto y extraño para ella, su tía había estado aprendiendo un poco desde que llegaron pero a ella le estaba costando aprenderlo. La voz de Kisuke parecía algo molesta al final de la conversación justo antes de colgar.

- "Disculpen, pero ha habido una confusión con un trabajo de la Universidad, debo ir a mi departamento para enviar unos archivos, pero luego de eso puedo llevarlas a la escuela" – Dijo algo apenado.

- "No se preocupe Urahara-san, la escuela no va irse a ningún lado" – Comentó Kirio poniéndose de pie – "El desayuno estuvo delicioso, por favor no perjudique sus estudios por nosotras".

Media hora después estaban entrando en el edificio donde vivía Kisuke. Estaba ubicado en una zona residencial cerca al campus de la Universidad, las viviendas de la zona se veían bastante sofisticadas y sus habitantes vestían ropa que lucía realmente costosa, nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Kirio. Tomaron el ascensor que los llevó hasta el piso diez. El departamento de Kisuke era un dúplex que pese al moderno decorado tenía un toque hogareño. Kisuke las dejó en la amplia sala y subió las escaleras no sin antes recalcarles que no tardaría mucho y que quedaban en su casa. Al poco rato Kirio decidió utilizar el servicio pidiéndole a Hiyori que no tocara nada.

En cuanto Kirio cerró la puerta Hiyori empezó a recorrer la sala, había algunos adornos, muchas películas y discos de música, algunos portarretratos con fotos de Kisuke seguramente con algunos amigos, le llamó la atención una donde posaba con una joven morena de peculiar cabellera. Un repentino resplandor le hizo girar la mirada hacia el otro extremo más allá del juego de comedor, justo al lado de la puerta de un balcón. Se acercó lentamente y acarició la pulcra superficie, no era una mesa ni un mueble cualquiera, cerró los ojos y sus manos descubrieron lo que era… casi de inmediato se sentó y levantó la cubierta, siempre con los ojos cerrados, posó sus manos y empezó a presionar las teclas. Las notas de una melodía melancólica llenaron el lugar.

Kirio acababa de salir del servicio y se sobresaltó al oír la música, a pasos rápidos se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, dispuesta a regañar a su sobrina cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo, era Kisuke que para su sorpresa con un ademán le pidió que no hiciera nada, y así ambos se quedaron de pie oyendo la música que provenía del piano, viendo a Hiyori tocar.

"_Definitivamente ella no es una princesa… en realidad ella es un ángel"._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Es difícil retomar la vida cuando nada es como antes. Desde ese día, cada mañana era una lenta agonía. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar todos los empleos posibles trabajando prácticamente todo el día, quedando literalmente extenuado para reunir el dinero que le permitiera ir a Estados Unidos a buscarla y cuando la encontrara, nada ni nadie se la arrebataría otra vez. Por comodidad regresó a Kyoto y volvió a vivir en el viejo barrio de Kabuki, solo que ahora se había mudado a la quinta donde antes vivió Hiyori y donde actualmente vivían Kensei y Mashiro. Precisamente Mashiro le había comentado que Cirucci iba a buscarlo con frecuencia, algo que a él no le interesaba en absoluto.

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses cuando al regresar del trabajo encontró un sobre en el buzón. No era un sobre de facturas por vencer así que lo leyó apenas entró en la quinta. Apenas terminó arrugó la hoja de papel. Kensei que venía llegando de la universidad se sentó a su lado al verlo tan pensativo, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando Shinji le extendió un papel arrugado. Luego de leerlo ambos permanecieron en silencio.

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?" – Finalmente Kensei rompió el silencio.

- "Iré, no tengo más remedio" – Shinji continuaba cabizbajo.

- "Pero tal vez puedas evitarlo, ¿Por qué no llamas a tu abuelo y…?"

- "No lo haré" – Shinji frunció el ceño, el tema de su abuelo paterno era tabú después de la muerte de su madre.

- "¿Y qué hay de ese amigo tuyo de Inglaterra?"

- "Desde que se fue a otro país he perdido contacto con él, seguramente el me ayudaría con los gastos del traslado de la Universidad… no tengo opción Kensei, al no estar estudiando debo presentarme al servicio militar, de lo contrario me negarán la salida cuando vaya por Hiyori".

- "Esto es injusto" – Kensei se puso de pie molesto – "Vamos, te invito un poco de sake".

- "Si Mashiro te oyera pegaría el grito al cielo" – Poniéndose de pie para seguir a su amigo – "Sin ella por aquí todo es demasiado tranquilo" – Kensei emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido – "Afortunadamente sus prácticas pre profesionales terminan en unos meses y volverá pronto… Kensei, de pronto te quedaste muy callado".

- "Si quieres saber si la extraño es obvio que si, solo no se lo digas sino se pondrá insoportable"

Shinji sonrió de oreja a oreja, al menos su amigo estaba mucho mejor que él, sentimentalmente hablando.

"_Hiyori, por favor espérame, aún si el destino se empeña en separarnos voy a encontrarte"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Meses después…**

- "¡Hiyori date prisa! Vamos a llegar tarde" – Kirio vestía elegantemente pero estaba tan tensa que daba vueltas en la salita como león enjaulado contemplando el reloj cada treinta segundos.

- "Estoy lista".

- "Vaya que te tardaste, Hiyo-ri" – Kirio se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su sobrina – "Te ves muy linda, en verdad te ves tan linda como tu madre".

Salieron del departamento y tomaron un taxi. Había algo de tráfico así que tardaron aún más de lo usual pero finalmente llegaron. En el campus, cientos de personas al igual que ellas esperaban con ansias la entrega de diplomas a los recién graduados. En cuanto la ceremonia terminó todos pugnaban por tomarse fotos con familiares y amigos.

- "Me alegra mucho que hayan venido" – Kisuke se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa, estaba vestido con una toga y llevaba su diploma así como una medalla en las manos – "Mi hermana no pudo venir, me hubiera gustado que la conocieran".

- "Seguro habrá otra oportunidad, muchas felicidades, Urahara-san" – Kirio le alcanzó una bolsa de regalo.

- "Gracias, no se hubieran molestada"

- "Fue Hiyori quien eligió el regalo, nos has ayudado tanto que no tenemos forma de agradecerte" – Kisuke sonrió agradecido y Hiyori fotografió el momento. Kirio y Kisuke posaron para un par de tomas más luego Kirio tomó la cámara mientras Kisuke colocaba su birrete en la cabeza de Hiyori y la abrazaba para las fotos.

- "Deberíamos ir a comer algo para celebrar"- Propuso Kirio. Kisuke y Hiyori parecían estar de acuerdo – "Entonces voy por los abrigos, no me tardo".

- "¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?" – Preguntó Hiyori, contemplando los amplios jardines del campus.

- "Aún no estoy seguro" – Kisuke tomó la mano de Hiyori, desconcertándola – "Todo depende de algo o mejor diré, de alguien".

- "¿A qué te refie…?" – Hiyori no pudo decir nada más pues el rostro de Kisuke estaba muy cerca al suyo, tanto que podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Aquel contacto fue fugaz pues ella lo apartó de un empujón – "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú… tú no tenías derecho"

- "Hiyori yo…" – Kisuke no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la joven, bueno en algún momento evaluó esa posibilidad pero no creía que sucedería de ese modo, así que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente – "Hiyori siempre me has gustado, desde el día en que te conocí, pero esto que siento no es solo cariño, es… es…"

- "¡No digas más!" – Rehuyendo de Kisuke que parecía querer abrazarla – "Esto está mal…"

Ante la sorpresa de Kisuke, Hiyori se echó a correr y se perdió en la multitud.

- "Disculpen la tardanza, había mucha gente en… ¿Dónde está Hiyori?"

- "Le explicaré mientras la llevo a su casa" – Kirio no pudo pasar por alto el tono mezcla de ira y tristeza en las palabras de Kisuke. El camino de regreso fue largo, no solo porque se detenían cada vez que creían ver a Hiyori sino por el estado anímico de Kisuke – "Pienso volver a Japón, mi padre seguramente me encomendará las empresas que tenemos allá, pero voy a seguir apoyándolas hasta que Hiyori termine sus estudios y encuentre un buen trabajo".

Kirio le agradeció nuevamente y le prometió avisarle si Hiyori no regresaba hasta la tarde. Kisuke no fue directamente a su departamento, recorrió los lugares que Hiyori solía frecuentar buscándola, pasó por la iglesia donde ella daba clases gratuitas de piano a los niños y tocaba los domingos, por la escuela donde mientras aprendía a leer y escribir mientras ayudaba a niños invidentes con el Brayle… El había cometido muchos errores en su juventud pero ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando llegó a su departamento, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y caminó hacia el piano dejando sobre este la pequeña caja que contenía la joya que había comprado para Hiyori. Permaneció en silencio contemplándola hasta que un fugaz recuerdo vino a su mente, un recuerdo de sus días en Inglaterra.

_- "¿Qué canción es esa que tarareas todo el tiempo?"_

_- "Es una canción mágica, cuando me siento triste me hace recobrar la paz y la esperanza" – Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Pensaba ponerle letra pero hace poco descubrí que ya tiene una, es una canción de Sinatra, si quieres te enseño a tocarla en el piano, Kisuke"._

Movido más por inercia se sentó en la banca del piano y colocó sus manos sobre las teclas.

**En el hogar de Kirio y Hiyori**

Hiyori llegó un par de horas después de que Kisuke se marchó. Apenas saludó a su tía corrió a su habitación, no estaba para sermones, su mente ya estaba demasiado confundida. Una vez cerró la puerta buscó la caja que guardaba celosamente en el armario y al intentar sacarla notó que no pesaba… la abrió a toda prisa y vio con horror que estaba vacía. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, aún así tomó la caja vacía y salió a enfrentar a su tía.

- "¿En dónde… están? ¿Qué has hecho con ellas?"

- "No sé de que hablas" – Haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo - "Aún estoy preparando la cena si quieres…"

- "Por favor tía, dime en donde las pusiste" – Colocando la caja vacía frente a Kirio – "Estaban aquí antes de salir esta mañana".

- "Te dije que no sé…"

- "¡Tía! ¿Acaso no sabes lo importantes que eran para mí? No eran cintas cualquiera, eran las cartas que me había enviado SHINJI, ni siquiera yo las escuchaba por miedo a que se estropearan".

- "Deja de hablar de él de una buena vez" – Haciendo que Hiyori soltara la caja al tomarla de las manos – "Ese muchacho está muerto, no puedes vivir aferrándote a recuerdos".

- "Por qué… por qué quieres que lo olvide… ¡Devuélvemelas, mis cintas, devuélvemelas!"

- "Hiyori, basta, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás… OLVIDALO y sigue viviendo" – Sacudiendo a Hiyori por los hombros con algo de rudeza.

- "¡NO QUIErO! ¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE SHINJI ES…!" – Aún cuando quiso gritarle a Kirio los sentimientos que calló durante años no pudo, Kirio acababa de asestarle una bofetada.

- "No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre nunca más… Te estoy hablando… ¿A dónde vas?"

Hiyori no respondió, se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla adolorida y retrocedió unos pasos para luego salir corriendo. Kirio intentó seguirla pero la perdió de vista después de que cruzada temerariamente la avenida. Era la primera vez que Kirio le pegaba y las razones eran absurdas, porque no podía entender que jamás olvidaría a Shinji… una vez más sintió aquella molesta opresión en el pecho… Cuando entró en la cuenta estaba de pie en la puerta del departamento de Kisuke, estaba entreabierta, seguramente Kisuke estaría allí, molesto por lo que pasó en la mañana, desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal y pudo ver que el sol empezaba a ponerse… deseaba tanto tocar el piano, desde que Shinji se fue su tía no le dejaba hacerlo así que en pocas ocasiones se escabullía con la ayuda de Mashiro y tocaba, el piano era ahora lo único que la conectaba con el recuerdo de Shinji.

Respiró hondo y decidió que debería irse cuando oyó que el piano empezó a sonar. Abrió los ojos de par en par de la sorpresa y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron: Aquella era la canción que tarareaba su madre en sus borrosas memorias y también era la canción que ella tarareaba para Shinji cuando lo sentía triste o desanimado…

"_¿Por qué__ me siento tan confundida__?"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**Tok**__**yo, Japón, meses después **_

Se recargó un momento sobre el respaldar de la silla y contempló el techo. Estaba realmente cansado. Acababa de terminar el servicio militar hace un par de semanas y decidió mudarse a Tokyo en lo que salían los trámites de la visa. Aceptó un empleo como asistente de un contador para tener la mente ocupada pero el trabajo resultó más pesado y explotador aunque no podía quejarse pues no había logrado titularse ni de administrador ni de músico. Bajó la mirada para acomodar algunos papeles y después de despedirse del portero salió del edificio. En el preciso momento en que intentaba cruzar la pista el estridente sonido de una bocina le hizo mirar al ocasionante: un auto último modelo azul oscuro con lunas polarizadas. Intentó alejarse un poco pero el auto parecía como empeñado a seguirlo. Notoriamente fastidiado se acercó hacia la ventana del conductor y vio con asombro que la puerta se abrió mostrando a un viejo conocido, Urahara Kisuke.

- "Hola Shin" – Le saludó y ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente – "Supe lo de tu madre y lo servicio militar, me hubieras avisado seguro y te habría ayudado"

- "Te habría contactado pero desde que cambiaste de Universidad incluso yoruichi no podía comunicarse contigo, se la pasaba diciendo: _Seguramente estará tras una de esas mujeres, ya se cansará_" – Ambos se miraron y rieron un rato.

- "Para serte sincero, yoruichi no estaba del todo equivocada, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas" – Apresurándose a correr hasta el asiento del copiloto para abrir la puerta desde donde descendió una joven con un vestido celeste y lentes oscuros que caminó de la mano de Kisuke hasta quedar frente a él – "yamamoto Shin, te presento al amor de mi vida, Sarugaki Hiyori".

Shinji se quedó inmóvil al oír el nombre, y su mayor temor se confirmó cuando la joven se quitó los lentes de sol y le sonrió mirándolo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos dorados mientras extendía su mano:

- "Mucho gusto, Kisuke me ha hablado mucho de Ud."

_"Y por primera vez vi mi reflejos en esos ojos…"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**¿Desconcertadas? Este capítulo no era sencillo de escribir, necesitaba malicia y un poco de tristeza para escribirlo adecuadamente y creo que el resultado no salió tan mal… era de esperarse que Hiyori no pudiera reconocer a Shinji con los ojos pues NUNCA antes lo había visto y mucho menos estaba enterada de su cambio de nombre y si a eso agregamos que piensa que el está muerto…**_

_**nessie black**__… ejem como que a este paso te__rminarè pagando la cuenta de un loquero para tanto trauma, jijijiji, ya se encontraron y yo también adoro a la Kirio del manga XD y con respecto a tu deseo del año, yo también espero subir más capítulos C:_

_**Tit0le di Nic0li**__… Hello, mi fic como inspiración? Haces que me sonroje, gracias por la review y espero no tardar años en terminar este fic C:_

_**GriisleChan**__… Como que la historia me está quedando muy OOC ji ji ji, me alegra que te guste como ha ido quedando y espero que este capítulo no cambie tu percepción del fic… Nos leemos pronto._

_**Shiyori Urahara**__… Siento lo de tus uñas – comerlas no es del todo saludable, lo sabes, verdad? Jijiji – Lo ideal hubiera sido que ellos no se hubieran separado, pero entonces no sería Sad love Song y no habría fic XD_

_**Sakura**__-__**Selene**__… Al fin se encontraron!, claro que no fue como todas esperaban… ahora si debes querer golpear a la Kirio del fic, afortunadamente ella solo existe en mi imaginación XD See you!_

_**Cltm**__… Etooo… habrá delivery por tu zona? Vas a necesitar muchos pero muchos pañuelos… gome! Disculpa la demora_

_**Kyle-Neko**__ … nee, c__reo que ahora si superé todas las barreras __D: __ejem detecto un aire masoquista en ti – es broma, o no? – no necesite cinco meses solo uno y medio para actualizar espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez C:_

_**Wuakayaka**__… ¿Piensas dejarnos? Vale, tarde tanto en actualizar que tal vez lo hayas hecho ya, te echarè de menos, aunque ya no leo tantos fics como antes los tuyos están entre mis favoritos C: mucha suerte_

_**Juli**__… Ejemmm… no están precisamente juntos pero al menos están más cerca… pleasee no me odies!_

_**Kisses**_

_**Milly-chan**_

_**Lima, 19 de Enero del 2013**_

**PD: La primera parte es un extracto del capítulo tres…**


	14. Sad Love Song

**Etooo… el manga me dejo o_O**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly – chan_

**14. Sad Love Song**

_"¿Le pondrías letra a esta canción? La compuso alguien muy importante para mí"_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Abrió la boca como intentando decir algo pero después de dos segundos la cerró nuevamente. Parpadeó un par de veces e hizo un nuevo intento de diálogo sin ningún éxito.

– "¿Qué ocurre Shin?" – Observándolo fijamente a los ojos notando su desconcierto – "¡No me digas que te desconcierta tanto que tenga novia! Si tu reaccionas así no me imagino la cara que pondrá Yoruichi" – Kisuke empezó a reír.

– "Kisuke…"

El mesero se interpuso en su campo visual dejándole ver parcialmente a la joven rubia que le decía algo en susurros a Kisuke. Casi por automatismo tomó el oshibori para limpiarse las manos y luego los o – hashi par empezar a comer.

– "Por lo que he oído planeas viajar a los Estados Unidos" – Tras varios minutos de silencio Kisuke decidió iniciar una conversación – "Me gustaría que reconsideraras eso y te quedaras en Japón".

Shinji levantó la mirada y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Allí estaba ella, seleccionando hábilmente los trozos de sushi, sashimi y algunos mariscos que luego acomodaba en su plato. Era ella observando la decoración y sonriendo si algo agradaba su vista… ella manejando hábilmente sus o – hashi… Ella que era incapaz de reconocerle.

– "¿Yamamoto – san, me alcanzaría la hiziki, por favor?" – Le preguntó ella.

– "Por supuesto" – Y antes de que ella dijera algo más la había colocado frente al plato de ella. Hiyori sonrió en agradecimiento pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba bastante concentrado en su plato de comida. Kisuke intentó retomar la conversación. Hiyori tomó la salsa Hiziki y echó un poco en su cuenco de arroz, mientras lo mezclaba se preguntaba porque el joven que según le había contado Kisuke era muy amable y bromista parecía un ser huraño y hasta un poco hostil… para empezar apenas y tomó su mano cuando lo saludó, mas por no dejarla con la mano extendida o al menos eso le pareció y ahora no parecía interesado en entablar conversación con ella ni con Kisuke, ¿No que eran grandes amigos, casi como hermanos?

– "Y por eso estoy convencido, Hiyori es el amor de mi vida" – Las palabras de Kisuke la sacaron de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera decir algo él la envolvió con su brazo izquierdo acercándola a su cuerpo para robarle un beso.

– "Disculpen, acabo de recordar que dejé un pendiente en el trabajo, tengo que retirarme" – Shinji involuntariamente había golpeado la mesa con las manos captando de inmediato la atención de la "feliz pareja" y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente de la forma mas seria posible. Antes de que pudieran replicarle ya se había puesto de pie y estaba de camino hacia la puerta de salida del restaurante.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco. Para empezar Kisuke apenas la conocía hace dos años, él la había conocido cuando eran unos niños y prácticamente habían crecido juntos, ¿Acaso Kisuke sabía cual era la canción favorita de Hiyori, su postre preferido, el miedo que le daban los sonidos fuertes y las tormentas, lo fácil que enfermaba si se mojaba con la lluvia, cuánto le gustaba ir de picnic, lo bien que se veía con sus coletas?... No, Kisuke no sabía nada, ni mucho menos que Hiyori era SU Hiyori, no de él.

Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, obligándolo a detenerse.

– "Shin, ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado actuando raro toda la velada" – Kisuke lo observaba realmente preocupado – "¿Es por tu novia? Yoruichi me contó que no lograbas encontrarla, si quieres puedo ayudarte a…".

– "La encontré, hace poco, es solo que… ella está con otro"– Shinji lo miró fijamente a los ojos y no vio indicio de maldad. Se reprochó mentalmente, en cierto modo también era su culpa por no haberle dicho como se llamaba "el amor de su vida" y haber sido siempre tan reservado con el tema de Hiyori.

– "Cuanto lo siento" – Kisuke por primera vez vio dolor en la mirada de su amigo. Había estado tan contento por su viaje y por Hiyori que no se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Shinji – "Ahora con mas razón debes quedarte en Japón con nosotros, Yoruichi y yo planeamos abrir un estudio de grabación y queremos que seas nuestro compositor".

– "Pero yo aún no tengo el diploma además el viaje…"

– "Debes olvidarla, si ella esta con otro es porque en verdad no te quería, quédate y se nuestro socio, tienes mucho talento y en verdad nos gustaría que trabajaras con nosotros" – Kisuke le abrazó fraternalmente, totalmente ajeno a lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

En el interior del restaurante Hiyori permanecía dubitativa. Permanecía sentada tratando de procesar lo ocurrido… por un instante aquella voz se le hizo familiar. Repentinamente el sonido de un móvil llamó su atención, estaba colocado a un lado del zabutón donde Kisuke estaba sentado, seguramente se le había caído. Lo tomó y caminó hacia la puerta, buscándolo. Lo encontró en el recibidor junto a Shin.

– "Kisuke, Yoruichi estaba llamando" – Entregándole el móvil a Kisuke para luego hacer una reverencia – "Siento mucho la intromisión".

– "No te disculpes, ya me iba" – Hiyori sintió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras… el tono tan familiar que usó Shin, en verdad tenía la impresión de haberlo oído antes.

– "Piensa en lo que te dije, si quieres te lleva -mos" – Kisuke no pudo decir nada más pues en ese preciso momentoShinji estaba subiendo a un taxi. Tomó a Hiyori del brazo y la guió de nuevo dentro del restaurant – "Vamos, terminemos de cenar".

- "Tu amigo es un poco raro, pero me pareció que su voz…"

- "Discúlpalo por favor" – Le interrumpió Kisuke – "Esta pasando por momentos personales muy tristes, pero estoy seguro que los superará, es un persona sorprendente, lo verás cuando lo conozcas mejor".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

El sonido de un despertador le obligó a emerger de entre las cobijas, tanteó en la mesa de noche hasta encontrar al culpable del escándalo y lo apagó. Se colocó boca arriba y abrió lentamente los ojos. Rosa. El techo y gran parte del decorado de su habitación era de color rosa. Kirio y Kisuke lo habían decorado así porque insistían en que "era el cuarto de una princesa". No era que le disgustara ese color pero ella no era una princesa, de ninguna manera.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Se echó algo de agua en la cara y se contempló en el espejo. ¿En verdad era ella? Pellizcó su mejilla y el dolor respondió su pregunta. No había nada de especial en su rostro, incluso cuando salía en Estados Unidos y ahora que había vuelto a Japón veía a mujeres realmente hermosas por todos lados y se preguntaba una y otra vez si Shinji habría llegado a amarla alguna vez o siempre la vería como una amiga. Hizo una mueca y oprimió los puños, si Shinji estuviera vivo y no la quisiera ella le obligaría a quererla a golpes de ser necesario.

- "Hiyori, despierta, Kisuke no tarda en venir a recogerte" – La voz de Kirio la sacó de sus pensamientos y empezó su rutina diaria.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Los viajes largos realmente le aburrían pero la repentina llamada de Kisuke y su "misteriosa propuesta" fueron suficientes para hacerla tomar el primer vuelo de Londres a Japón. Después de casi dos años sin verlo, en los que apenas se escribían y rara vez se hablaban por teléfono finalmente volverían a estar juntos. Desde que abordó el avión los minutos se le hicieron interminables y las horas una tortura. Apenas y dormitó de la emoción. Ambos habían sido amigos desde niños y sus familias eran tan unidas que incluso la madre de Kisuke, antes del trágico accidente que terminó con su vida, le había comentado que le encantaría que fuera ella quien cuidara de Kisukey le acompañara el resto de su vida. Cada vez que recordaba eso una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Apenas aterrizó el avión tomó su pequeña maleta (llevar mucho equipaje implica esperar hasta que lo desembarquen) y caminó presurosa hasta la salida donde vio a cientos de personas con carteles esperando seguramente a un pariente o algo así. Miró alrededor y vio con desconcierto a un tipo alto con un cartel en donde se leía claramente su nombre.

Minutos después estaba en un coche camino a un hotel con cara de pocos amigos. No es que esperaba que Kisuke la recibiera con un ramos de flores y un oso de felpa, pero al menos deseaba que él estuviera allí y no el chofer de la empresa de su padre. Y luego estaba lo del hotel. Antes se había quedado en la casa de campo en las afueras de Tokyo, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse ahí nuevamente? Aún molesta se dejó guiar hacia su habitación, una bonita suit de uno de los hoteles más caros de Tokyo, y solo por fastidiar pidió los aperitivos mas caros como servicio al cuarto, después de todo Kisuke pagaría la cuenta. Una hora después estaba otra vez en el coche conducido por el silencioso chofer, empezó a pensar que tal vez debería rentar un coche o comprar uno, dependiendo del tiempo que fuera a quedarse en Japón.

Al contemplar por la ventana notó como poco a poco el paisaje empezó a cambiar. Las casas iban desapareciendo progresivamente para ser reemplazadas por altos árboles y verde follaje, sabía bien a donde la llevaban. Apenas se estacionó el coche bajó sin esperar que el chofer le abriera la puerta y entró a la casa. Como era de esperarse la puerta estaba abierta y allí estaba otra vez en la magnifica sala blanca en cuyo muro central se exhibía el retrato de la madre de Kisuke. Se acercó a contemplarlo cuando oyó las dulces notas del piano. Se dejó guiar por la música y llegó cerca al balcón donde vio a una joven rubia tocando el piano.

- "¿Lilinette?" – Preguntó mientras se acercaba. La joven dejó de tocar en cuanto oyó su voz y levantó la mirada algo confundida. Entonces pudo contemplar su rostro – "Disculpe, la confundí con otra persona… ehmmm… tocas muy bien el piano" – Por alguna razón empezó a sentirse avergonzada.

- "Buenos días, Yoruichi-san" – La joven se puso de pie y se alejó del piano para hacer una reverencia - "Kisuke no la esperaba hasta dentro de una hora, mi nombre es SarugakiHiyori, gusto en conocerla".

A Yoruichi le pareció extraña la familiaridad con que la muchacha le habló pues era la primera vez que se veían, pero aún más le extrañó que la joven llamara a Kisuke por su nombre.

- "Mucho gusto… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?" – Yoruichi se sintió terriblemente intrigada y a la vez tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

- "En realidad se de Ud. por las anécdotas que me ha contado Kisuke" – Yoruichi tuvo una sensación desagradable en el pecho…¿Cómo era posible que Kisuke no le haya hablado nunca de aquella muchacha? De cierta manera todo indicaba que la tal Hiyori y Kisuke eran muy amigos. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la devolvió de sus cavilaciones, se giró y vio a Kisuke y a Shinji entrando. Cuando se dio cuenta lo estaba abrazando con mucho entusiasmo y él parecía muy contento de verla también. Luego de algunos segundos se acercó a saludar a Shinji también con un abrazo.

- "Creí que llegarías dentro de un rato, sigues igual de impaciente, no has cambiado nada Yoruichi".

- "Si mal recuerdo el impaciente eras tú, Kisuke" –Yoruichi se separó de Shinji y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado – "Llegué antes porque él hotel que elegiste no es de mi agrado".

- "¿En serio?" – Kisuke se rascó la cabeza desconcertado – "Creí que era cinco estrellas, incluso pedí una suit de lujo para ti".

- "Debiste verla personalmente, ¿O acaso había otra COSA que te tenía muy ocupado?" - Yoruichi le picó en el pecho con un dedo acusador mientras le decía eso.

- "Por favor Yoruichi no digas esas cosas" - Kisuke sonreía nerviosamente como tratando de evitar que Yoruichi comentara ciertas cosas de su pasado, la risa de Shinji interrumpió su conversación.

- "Cualquiera que los viera hablar así pensaría que son un viejo matrimonio" – Abrazando a sus dos amigos con ambos brazos como en los viejos tiempos – "No puedo negar que extrañaba oír sus peleas domésticas".

Como movido por un reflejo apenas oyó las palabras de Shinji, Kisuke se alejó del grupo carraspeando. Ahora si Yoruichi estaba convencía de que algo raro pasaba, claro que lo que estaba apunto de suceder no se lo esperaba: Kisuke caminó hacia la joven rubia, le susurró algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia ellos.

- "Querida Yoruichi, Shin me ha estado comentando sobre tus teorías de lo que he estado haciendo por Estados Unidos el último par de años y debo decirte que por primera vez has acertado" – Sonriendo, lo que aumentaba más el repentino nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir Yoruichi – "Hubiera deseado ser yo quien las presentara pero bueno, lo estoy haciendo apropiadamente ahora: Hiyori mi gran amiga Shiouin Yoruichi, Yoruichi, la mujer de mi vida, Sarugaki Hiyori".

Yoruichi dejó caer su bolso de la sorpresa. Shinji se inclinó para recogerlo mientras Kisuke reía a carcajadas.

- "En verdad imaginé un sinfín de reacciones tuyas al oír la noticia pero esta no me la esperaba" – Extendiendo los brazos como quien espera un abrazo – "¿No vas a felicitarme?"

Yoruichi miró a Shinji atónita y este le devolvió un ademán con la cabeza en señal de confirmación. Tratando de simular serenidad se acercó a Kisuke y le abrazó para felicitarlo.

- "Hiyori es una persona maravillosa, lo confirmarás cuando la conozcas mejor" – Kisuke abrazaba con tanta fuerza a Yoruichi que ella empezó a creer que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Aprovechando el momento Shinji miró fugazmente a Hiyori que no parecía incómoda por el fraternal y prolongado abrazo entre Kisuke y Yoruichi, incluso ella al notar que la observaba le devolvió una reverencia a modo de saludo.

- "Pasemos a la sala por favor, tenemos tanto de que hablar" – Kisuke se alejó de Yoruichi para tomar a Hiyori de la mano e invitarlos a todos a pasar a la sala. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados se puso de pie para servirles bebidas y luego retomó la conversación – "Yoruichi, se que tu pasión es la música por sobre todas las cosas, y Shin es unos de los compositores mas talentosos que he conocido, pero por sobre todo eso esta el hecho de que son los mejores amigos que me ha dado la vida, por eso he decidido reunirlos para pedirles su apoyo en mi nuevo proyecto, quiero abrir un estudio de grabación y una productora promotora de talentos".

Yoruichi por poco escupe lo que estaba tomando. Shinji se limitó a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. Ahora que lo notaba, él estaba mas callado de lo habitual, incluso parecía como… triste.

- "Kisuke, no se si te has enterado que mi padre me abrió un estudio de grabación en Londres".

- "Si lo sé" – Tomando a Hiyori de la mano – "Precisamente por eso es que preciso de tu ayuda, ya que eres una conocedora del tema, Yoruichi".

- "Pero creí que la música no te interesaba y que te dedicarías a las empresas de tu familia ahora que te has graduado, tu padre y hermana esperan eso".

- "Y lo haré, pero también quiero sacar adelante la Productora y el Estudio" – Hiyori oprimió la mano de Kisuke como pidiéndole que no insistiera, él la observó un momento y entonces Yoruichi entendió todo.

"Así que es por ella" pensó mientras sentía que si corazón se hacía un nudo en su pecho. La había encontrado tocando el piano al llegar, no podía negar que era muy talentosa, y no parecía una de esas arribistas exhibicionistas que trataban de atrapar a Kisuke.

- "Lo haré, seamos socios" – Yoruichi se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Kisuke – "Vamos, di algo, has estado muy callado, Shinji".

Apenas oyó esa palabra, Hiyori soltó la mano de Kisuke y miró fijamente a Shinji, quien evadió su mirada y se unió a Yoruichi esperando estrechar la mano de Kisuke para cerrar el trato. Kisuke ocultó su incomodidad fingiendo una sonrisa y estrechando las manos de sus amigos y ahora socios.

- "Bueno, entonces comencemos" – Kisuke se puso de pie y buscó su portátil para empezar a escribir – "Supongo que tendremos que tramitar algunos permisos y comprar algunas cosas".

- "Es más que eso, tardaremos horas en ponernos de acuerdo" – Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina – "¿No esperarás que trabajemos solo con agua en nuestros estómagos? Veré si tienes algo decente de comer".

- "¡Yoruichi espera! La última vez que intentaste preparar algo casi destruyes al cocina de Lilinette" – Kisuke siguió a su amiga bastante acongojado. Hiyori y Shinji se quedaron solos en la sala. Desde la cocina provenían sonidos de risas, y uno que otro grito.

- "Disculpe, Yamamoto-san…"

Buscando eludir a Hiyori, fingiendo no haberla oído, Shinji se puso de pie y caminó hacia el piano. Estaba a punto de empezar a tocar (a pesar de haber transcurrido mucho tiempo sin hacerlo) cuando notó que unas hojas de papel aparecían en su campo visual.

- "¿Le pondrías letra a esta canción? La compuso alguien muy importante para mí".

Shinji reconoció las notas dibujadas en el pentagrama de aquellas hojas, aquella era la canción que había puesto en la cajita de música que le regaló a Hiyori antes de partir a Inglaterra.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ohayo! Al menos no tarde un mes y medio, y hubiera tardado menos si no tuviera que trabajar y estudiar, en fin, detalles, detalles.**

**Goodmass murderer**… ¿En verdad crees que soy la "Reyna del Drama"? Entonces DEMANDO MI CORONA! Neh, no es para tanto, y si, soy peruana y me gusta hacer cosplay (para el mundo supongo que eso significa que estoy medio loca :P )

**Cerezza – chan**… Gracias por volver, se te extrañaba :) pero porfis, no me mates! Aún tengo muchos fic que continuar y una vida breve que quiero disfrutar, si te fijas bien la relación de Hiyori con Kisuke no es del todo "normal" y espera a que avance mas la historia.

**Sakura – Selene**… Onegai, no me golpees!, si lo haces pediré garantías :P si pasas por mi profile veras que hace tiempo había escrito que este fic era un triángulo ShiYoriUra, aunque debería decir cuadrado? Porque Yoruichi también entra de algún modo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Kirio cuando se entere que Shinji esta vivo? Muhahaha definitivamente, ahora empieza lo bueno.

**Juli** … Me alegra que mi fic te ayude con el tuyo, a veces leer nos ayuda a mejorar la redacción y a darle un empujoncito a nuestra imaginación ;) y ciertamente como dices, están muy cerca, muy muy cerca.

**Tit0le di Nic0li1**… Se que para muchos el que sufre más en esta historia es Shinji, pero a medida que avanza verán que no es el único, sino no sería "Sad Love Song", pero no todo será tristeza, también habrán momentos felices, solo espera y verás.

**nessieblack 10…** Espero recibir a Kubo con ansias, si le poner un moñito sería mejor XD… sorry por aumentar tu cuenta con el psiquiatra :( disculpa la demora, tratare de actualizar mas rápido ;) ejem… me has dado una idea para escribir un capitulo alternativo de cómo hubiera sido si Shinji encontraba a Hiyori, tal vez para mas adelante como una de mis acostumbrados plus a lo MOOHD

**Kyle – Neko**… Se percibe el masoquismo en el aire… yo misma creo que soy medio maso sighhh… esta vez fue menos de un mes (bueno, por unos días XD) pero el cap es mas largo de lo habitual (tal vez eso compense en parte la espera) gracias por tus peculiares reviews, siempre me arrancan una sonrisa :)

**Hisana Kurosaki**… Gracias por la review! Y la historia recién empieza a dar giros, al final puede que hasta se mareen un poco XD, yo también te deseo buena suerte ;) y que actualices pronto, que no se te peguen mis manías de esperar meses XD

**Cltm**… La idea es que el reencuentro les dejara :O si logré eso entonces salió bien, se suponía también que tenía que ser más dramático pero como que al final no me convenció y lo dejé como estaba… no tienes idea de cómo será cuando Hiyori se entere que es Shinji, no te lo imaginas muhahaha

**Felicigra**… Siento mucho tu pena, yo también soy ShiYorista pero por alguna razón mi perturbada mentecilla siempre quiso hacer un triángulo ShiYoriUra desde que vi la saga del péndulo y aquí esta, claor que no dura mucho solo espera que Hiyori se de cuenta de que es SU Shinji ;)

**Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer y enviar reviews (a veces a mi de da pereza entrar a mi cuenta para escribir) tengan paciencia que la historia recién empieza :)**

**Kisses **

**Maryeli / Milly-chan**

**-o-**


	15. No digas su nombre

**Capítulo corregido y completo :) aún así espero no me lancen jitomates XD**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SAD LOVE SONG**

_Maryeli/Milly – chan_

**14. No digas su nombre**

_"Por favor, no digas mas su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncias me duele el corazón"._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "Así que no tuviste mucho tiempo libre después de la graduación" – Yoruichi picaba de forma bastante torpe unos tomates.

– "En realidad no, tuve que poner en orden algunas filiales de la empresa de mi padre y luego estaba lo del estudio de mercado para la productora y… ¿Es necesario que piques tantos?"

– "Son para los emparedados" – Clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de picar – "Supongo que tienes razón y son suficientes" – Colocando varios trozos de tomate en cada uno de los panes abiertos – "¿Me pasas los embutidos?"

– "S–si… claro" – Mirando con nerviosismo la forma en que Yoruichi armaba los emparedados – "Si quieres podemos pedir comida a domicilio, tardarán un poco…" – Haciendo una pausa al ver la mirada asesina de Yoruichi – "Lo decía para evitarte el trabajo".

– "No es gran cosa" – Cubriendo los panes – "¡Listo! Kisuke no olvides la mayonesa y también la mostaza, a Shinji le gusta mucho" – Levantando la bandeja con los emparedados.

– "Yoruichi, quería pedirte un favor" – Colocándose frente a ella antes de que saliera a la sala – "¿Podrías dejar de llamar de ese modo a Shin?" – Al ver la cara de "_no entiendo nada" _ de Yoruichi – "Empezaste a llamarlo _Shinji_ por el asunto de tu ex novio pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo por eso, ¿No deberías decirle simplemente Shin?".

– "Eso es algo raro, viniendo de ti, Kisuke" – Suspirando visiblemente fastidiada – "No entiendo que hay de malo en decirle Shinji a Shin pero si eso te molesta dejaré de hacerlo".

Kisuke sonrió.

– "Te lo agradezco".

La sonrisa se le borró de los labios al llegar a la sala, al parecer Hiyori y Shin estaban discutiendo.

– "¿Qué ocurre?"

– "Tu novia es bastante grosera" – Dijo Shin caminando hasta quedar a un lado de Yoruichi, ante la mirada atónita de Hiyori – "Explícale como es el proceso de componer canciones" – Mirando a Yoruichi – "¿Te ayudo con esa bandeja?"

– "Oh… si, claro" – Yoruichi lo contempló extrañada, desde que lo conoció, Shinji… Shin, no era de las personas que se enfadaban por cosas insignificantes. Su asombro fue mayor al ver que Hiyori salía de la sala intentando ocultar sus lágrimas y Kisuke iba tras de ella – "Parece que hoy será una larga tarde".

Hiyori subió las escaleras y trató de encerrarse en el baño de arriba pero Kisuke alcanzó a evitarlo.

– "¿Qué ha sido lo de hace un rato?" – Notando en ese momento que ella estaba intentando sin mucho éxito ocultar sus lágrimas – "Hiyori… ¿Que ha pasado con Shin?"

– "Yo… yo solo le pedí un favor… no era para que él la… l–a… rompiera… es un idiota, ¡LO ODIO!" – Abrazándose al pecho de Kisuke, para ocultar su rostro.

– "¿Qué fue lo que le pediste que hiciera?" – Acariciando sus rubios cabellos tiernamente – "Shin no es de las personas que se molestan con facilidad, lo que sea que haya pasado hay que aclararlo".

Los sollozos de Hiyori se fueron apagando. Era como si ella estuviera dudando de contarle a Kisuke.

– "Hiyori" – Kisuke pronunció su nombre de forma inquisitiva, como exigiendo una respuesta.

– "Hay una melodía… yo le pedí a Yamamoto–san que le pusiera letra a esa melodía" – Alejándose de Kisuke para secar las lágrimas de su rostro – "Al parecer a él no le gustó la idea y rompió la hoja donde estaban las partituras".

– "Tal vez era la composición de alguien famoso o conocido, Shin es muy respetuoso de la creación de otros, seguro se sintió ofendido o tal vez no se lo pediste de la forma apropiada".

– "La melodía era una que Shinji…" – Sintió como Kisuke le oprimía el brazo con rudeza para luego atraerla hacia él y abrazarla.

– "Por favor, no digas mas su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncias me duele el corazón".

"Y a mi me duele el corazón cuando me piden que lo olvide", pensó Hiyori, pero no dijo nada. Luego de un rato bajaron a la sala e iniciaron los preparativos para el estudio de grabación.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Compartió el taxi de regreso con Yoruichi. Estaba bastante entrada la noche y la casa de campo de Kisuke se encontraba algo alejada de la ciudad.

– "A ti no te agrada la novia de Kisuke, ¿Verdad?" – Yoruichi rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban desde que salieron de la casa de campo de Kisuke.

– "De donde sacas eso, Yoruichi".

– "La forma en que le hablas, es algo ruda viniendo de ti, incluso noté que la veías de reojo de rato en rato" – Shinji agradeció que estuviera oscuro de lo contrario Yoruichi hubiera notado el sonrojo en sus mejillas – "Ella no es una arribista como las otras, a veces hasta me da la impresión de que no está segura de querer ser famosa como Kisuke desea, por eso creo que deberías ser mas amable con ella".

– "¿Recuerdas a la chica de la que te hablé cuando estaba en Inglaterra?" – Shinji extendió un poco los brazos, como simulando un bostezo.

– "¿Te refieres al _amor de tu vida_? Como olvidarla, no me digas que ya la encontraste" – Sonriendo complacida – "Supongo que ahora si me la presentarás".

– "La encontré hace poco, es solo que ella está comprometida con otro".

– "¡QUE!" – El grito de Yoruichi fue tan fuerte que sobresaltó al propio conductor – "¡Como es eso posible! Shin, tu dijiste que era una buena mujer…"

– "Al parecer alguien se las ingenió para hacerle creer que había muerto… bueno, mi madre tuvo mucho que ver con eso…"

– "Pero la viste, es decir, ella te vió, ¿No? Así que ya sabe que estas vivo y…"

– "Hay algo que nunca les dije ni a ti ni a Kisuke" – Oprimiendo los puños con fuerza – "Ella no puede ver, esta ciega".

Yoruichi se llevó ambas manos a la boca. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver el brillo en los ojos apagados de Shinji que luchaba por ocultar las lágrimas.

– "Esto es terrible".

– "¿Q–qué… que debería hacer? Ella parece estar rehaciendo su vida con alguien más… yo me fui por varios años… si en verdad hubiera muerto no… ¿No debería estar agradecido de que encontrara a alguien más? O debo ir y decirle que estoy vivo y exponerla a un gran sufrimiento otra vez"

– "¡Basta!" – Yoruichi abofeteó a Shinji que parecía estarse sumergiendo en la oscuridad a cada segundo – "No ganas nada atormentándote de esa forma. En este momento la decisión es solo tuya, si quieres dejar que siga con su vida resígnate y continúa con la tuya, pero si quieres volver a su vida hazlo ahora porque tal vez después sea demasiado tarde".

Shinji inclinó la cabeza como si contemplara los tapetes del taxi. Él había pensado lo mismo una y otra vez desde que la vio, pero el miedo a que Hiyori eligiera seguir con Kisuke lo detenía.

– "¿Y si ella decide continuar con él a pesar de enterarse que estoy vivo?" – Levantó la mirada y quedó cara a cara con Yoruichi.

– "No soy ella, así que no puedo contestarte eso" – Notando la decepción en la mirada de Shinji – "Pero si fuera yo en verdad me gustaría que me dijeras que estas vivo".

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cada día era realmente estresante. Cada minuto a su lado era… asfixiante.

– "Otra vez" – Una voz seria cuyo dueño estaba situado a un par de metros de ella la interrumpió.

– "¿Qué ha salido mal ahora?" – Retirando las manos del teclado del piano para encarar a su juez.

– "Estás tocando por tocar, no pones tu corazón en ello" – Colocándose de pie y acercándose al piano.

– "No es cierto".

– "Lo es" – Colocando una grabadora sobre el piano – "Escucha".

Por el pequeño parlante de la grabadora oyó alrededor de un minuto de la pieza que estaba intentando tocar hasta que fue interrumpida.

– "Se oye bien" – Hiyori sintió que la canción no presentaba errores ni desafinaciones. Shin suspiró.

– "Permíteme" – Indicando con una mano que se aleje del piano para luego sentarse en él y oprimiendo el botón de REC antes de empezar a tocar.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a Japón. Hace exactamente tres días Kisuke le pidió que ensayara con Shin hasta que él le diera el visto bueno para iniciar las grabaciones. Así, mientras ella se la pasaba ensayando prácticamente todo el día, Kisuke y Yoruichi iban de un lado a otro tramitando permisos y equipando el estudio de grabación. No es que le molestara que Kisuke estuviera fuera todo el día, en cierto modo eso le aliviaba, lo que en verdad le molestaba era su "juez y maestro"… desde que comenzaron la tenía repitiendo una y otra vez sin descanso la misma canción. Cada segundo sentía que lo odiaba más hasta ese momento en que él se situó frente al piano y le oyó tocar. Era como si al estar presionando las teclas se transformara en otra persona… había tanta melancolía… esperanza y… amor en la forma en que lo hacía, y su sorpresa fue mayor al oírlo cantar mientras tocaba.

_Te escribiré por el resto de mi vida_

_Revelare lo que ha estado tanto tiempo en mi corazón_

_Incluso después de muchas despedidas_

_Nos veremos de nuevo_

_El destino no nos separará_

_Nos traerá al mismo día y al mismo lugar_

_Realmente no estoy viviendo_

_Sin ti, el cielo es oscuridad sin fin_

_Nuestra larga separación terminó_

_Y me pongo de rodillas ante ti_

_Desde el inicio fuiste solo tú_

_Ni más ni menos que mi AMOR_

Después de ejecutar las últimas notas se giró para ver a su "aprendiz", grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hiyori llorando.

– "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?"

– "N–no es nada" – Intentando secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos – "Esa canción es muy triste, quien escribiría algo así…"

– "La compuse yo" – Dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina – "Hagamos un receso".

Hiyori se acercó al piano y tomó asiento. Contempló aquel teclado. Acababa de darse cuenta que la melodía que intentaba tocar debía transmitir dolor, esperanza y amor… precisamente aquello que había perdido, ¿Cómo podría? Levantó la mirada y notó la grabadora que Shin había dejado. Retrocedió la cinta y volvió a escuchar la canción. Mas que la canción, lo que por alguna inexplicable razón le atraía era la voz de Shin cantando, aquella voz… por instinto cerró lo ojos… aquella voz se le hacía tan familiar.

– "¿Quieres algo de beber?" – Shin regresó a la sala con algo de té – "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

– "N–nada" – Hiyori sintió sus mejillas arder y se limitó a apagar la grabadora y dejarla en su sitio mientras se apuraba a ir hacia la mesita de la sala donde Shin dejó el té.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– "_¿Por qué debo ser yo?" – Preguntó Yoruichi mientras se encontraba en el camerino de un canal de televisión siendo arreglada por un maquillista._

– "_Porque tu eres muy hábil con las relaciones públicas, además eres más llamativa y porque fue tu idea, querida Yoruichi" – Comentó Kisuke desde el rincón donde observaba todo bastante divertido._

– "_Si las cosas van a ir de este modo dejaré de darte ideas"._

– "_Señorita Shiouin, es hora" – Una joven vestida al estilo deportivo entró en el camerino. Yoruichi se encontraba en uno de los canales de televisión abierta mas conocidos de Tokio, esperando por unos segundos de cámara._

– "_Bueno y antes de ir a la pausa tenemos una invitada especial, Shiouin Yoruichi–san, representante de Palm Records, bienvenida" – El presentador del programa la hizo ingresar._

– "_Buenas tardes" – Saludó Yoruichi, antes de tomar asiento._

– "_Me indican de producción que vienes a anunciar un nuevo proyecto"._

– "_Así es Ayasegawa–san, Palm Records es un nuevo proyecto que busca promover los talentos locales tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, por eso quiero invitar a través de tu programa a todos aquellos jóvenes y señoritas con talento para el canto, el baile o incluso con algún instrumento musical a que visiten nuestro local, iniciaremos un casting la próxima semana…"_

– "_¡Un casting!" – El presentador tomo a Yoruichi de la mano – "Los castings son muy emocionantes, ¿Por qué no lo hacen en vivo aquí en mi programa? Estaría realmente encantado de ayudarles". _

– "_Eh" – Aquella propuesta realmente tomó a Yoruichi por sorpresa._

– "Y eso fue lo que pasó" – Kisuke tomó asiento luego de alcanzarles bebidas a todos los presentes en la sala de su casa de campo – "Así que ahora Palm Records realizará su primer casting en televisión abierta y a nivel nacional".

– "Eso se oye bastante complicado" – Shin dejó su bebida sobre la mesita de centro – "¿Está bien si ocurre de ese modo?"

– "Al principio yo también pensé lo mismo" – Yoruichi se recostó en el sillón individual que ocupaba – "Pero luego me di cuenta que es una excelente forma de conseguir publicidad sin invertir mucho dinero, si vieras al presentador, realmente lucía emocionado".

– "Bueno, tenemos una semana para proponer jurados para el casting y" – Contemplando a Hiyori que parecía distraída – "Estaba pensando en presentar a Hiyori en el programa".

Aquello fue muy repentino, tanto que Hiyori dejó caer el vaso que sostenía en sus manos lo que causó un estrepitoso ruido de cristales rompiéndose.

– "¿Estás bien?" – Kisuke se acercó a ella e impidió que se inclinara a recoger los trozos de cristal – "Deja, yo lo haré más tarde".

– "Kisuke, creo que aún no estoy lista para eso" – Dijo Hiyori, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

– "Claro que lo estás, eres asombrosa cuando estás frente a un piano, ¿No es así Shin?"

– "Es cierto, Sarugaki–san tiene mucho potencial" – Respondió Shinji con sinceridad. Hiyori levantó la mirada notoriamente desconcertada y sus miradas se cruzaron por escasos segundos antes de que Shinji la desviara – "Supongo que Yoruichi será una de las jurados y que el canal de televisión querrá designar uno o dos jurados más".

- "Precisamente queríamos hablarte de eso, Kisuke y yo creemos que tú deberías formar parte del jurado" – Yoruichi se puso de pie para aumentarle el hielo a su bebida.

- "¿y-yo?"

- "Así es, como nuestro compositor y profesor de talentos estás mas que calificado" – Kisuke se puso de pie también.

- "Pero yo ni siquiera tramité mi bachiller de la escuela de música".

- "Lo sabíamos" – Kisuke caminó hacia la mesa junto a la entrada y sacó de uno de los cajones un sobre mediano mientras Yoruichi entraba a la cocina – "Por eso pedí a unos amigos que conversaran con tus profesores de la escuela de música, todos conocían tu talento y apreciaban tus composiciones, incluso publicaste una investigación en la revista semestral antes de volver a Japón" – Entregándole el sobre a Shinji – "Así que ellos optaron por enviarte esto, vamos ábrelo".

Shinji titubeó un momento. Mil probabilidades cruzaron por su cabeza pero finalmente tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió. Lo que encontró no se lo esperaba, era su título como Maestro Compositor, con mención en piano y cuerdas… simplemente se quedó sin palabras. En ese instante Yoruichi regresó de la cocina con un pequeño pastel y un six pack de cervezas.

- "Ahora no tienes motivos para negarte a ser jurado" – Guiñándole un ojo – "Asi que celebremos".

Shinji se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez en varios años que se sentía tan feliz… muy feliz… inmensamente feliz y todo gracias a… la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al darse cuenta de que Kisuke tomaba a Hiyori de la mano. Su vida era realmente una tragedia de Shakespeare, su mejor amigo con una mano le daba una gran felicidad y con la otra le quitaba la razón de su vida.

- "Felicidades" – Hiyori se acercó a él con una sonrisa y el tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no correr a abrazarla, ¿En verdad cuanto tiempo más podría soportar todo esto?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Se calzó los tacones altos que iban a juego con el escotado y ceñido vestido y se contempló una vez más en el espejo de su closet que le permitía verse de cuerpo entero y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado. Tomó una pequeña cartera y salió de su departamento. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto optó por ir al casting. No era que le intimidara que su rostro fuera proyectado en televisión abierta a nivel nacional, al contrario, aquella idea la emocionaba de sobremanera, muy pronto su grandes atributos serían conocidos y admirados… definitivamente ella sería famosa y Shinji terminaría viniendo de rodillas suplicando su amor, esa sería su mejor venganza.

- "Hola hermosa" – Una voz similar a un ronroneo la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- "¿Qué quieres? No ves que llevo prisa" – Se apresuró a contestarle poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

- "Sé lo del casting y estoy seguro que te lucirás" – Carraspeando sonoramente al ver que ella seguía caminando sin prestarle atención – "Vine a llevarte al canal de televisión".

- "¿Qué?" – Cirucci se volvió y su desconcierto se hizo notoriamente mayor la ver a Grimmjow señalando un sedan plateado, luego de algunos segundos, superada su sorpresa inicial – "No quiero que me detenga la policía por montarme en coches robados".

- "¡El coche es mío! Me lo dio mi nuevo jefe" – Grimmjow hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

- "Imposible, tu trabajando" - Cirucci empezaba a dudar entre tomar un taxi o dejar que Grimmjow la lleve, el sedan se veía realmente lindo.

- "Vamos, tienes que llegar a ese casting como la estrella que eres" – Apresurándose a abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

- "Esta bien, por esta vez te dejo llevarme, pero que no se te haga costumbre" – Dijo antes de subir al coche. Grimmjow cerró la puerta y subió el también para luego poner el sedan en marcha. Cirucci lo observó de reojo, no sabía que el supiera manejar e incluso pensó que hasta un tipo como él se veía decente conduciendo un coche como ese. Grimmjow giró la cabeza al percatarse que era observado, Cirucci desvió la mirada fingiendo mirar por la ventana, por ahora lo único que le interesaba era el dichoso casting, definitivamente ella ganaría.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Como mencione arriba, por deficiencias técnicas el capitulo no estaba completo ni corregido, aun así quise cumplir con al menos un 60% del avance que logre hacer de colada en el trabajo :P, ahora sí unos días después finalmente lo terminé ;) muchas gracias a:**

**cltm...**wow, un ranking de siete, me siento halagada, una vez mas tendré que dejarte en stand by pero esta vez fueron fallas técnicas, gome! (Bueno, ahora si esta completo y corregido :)

**Kyle-Neko****... **mmm... masoquismo... tal vez más adelante muhahaha... cof cof... Grimm... si iba a salir pero las fallas técnicas.. snif snif... por cierto, leí "Laura" pensar que ella emergio desde mi país (mismo godzilla XD) y aún tiene seguidores, en fin... gracias por la extensa review, aunque no lo creas, me encantan :) por cierto en mi país solíamos ver Laura para digerir mejor la comida con tanto golpe que se daban sus panelistas. jijjiji

**nessie black****... **a veces creo que mas que cuadrado es rectángulo XD y bueno, como podras ver en este avance pues tienes algo de razón en el tipo de relación entre Hiyori y Kisuke, siento lo del psicólogo y temo decir que Tite escapó y no habrá manga la próxima semana, pero en cuanto lo capture lo pongo a dibujar día y noche muhahahaha el capitulo alternativo queda pendiente hasta que arregle mi office grrrr... karakura host club obvio que tiene ShiYori, pero actualizare cuando pueda snif snif

**Juli****... **no me ahorques pleaseee... me gusta mi cuello tal como luce ahora jijiji paciencia mi estimada, falta poco, muy poco :)

**Tit0le di Nic0li...**es posible que halla UraHiyo porque Hiyori cree que Shinji esta muerto y Kisuke ha estado siempre a su lado cuando mas necesitaba de apoyo emocional (ya saben como es la Kirio de este fic, en el manga es mas linda y buenita :) la intriga durará un poquito mas, pero como se trata de mi ya saben NUNCA ESPEREN QUE LAS COSAS SE DESENREDEN A LA PRIMERA están advertidos jijijiji

**kisses**

**Maryeli**

**Lima 13 de Marzo 2013 (Resubido 15 – 03 -13)**

**:P**

**PLUS:**

**NEXT CHAPTHER:**

- "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?"

"Quién diría que volvería a encontrarme con esta ciega estúpida y el idiota Hirako"

**;)**


End file.
